ShadAmy
by OrdinaryGal0013
Summary: ShadAmy story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters exceptKelly, Cammander woman, and Skye.**

** Minna, George and their family belongs to Minna101!  
Shad and Midnight belong to Shadow4everness **

**All other characters belong to Sega**

* * *

****

It was 5:45 a.m. A nice bright and warm Spring day. Amy Rose's second to last week of being a freshman in high school! , Amy's father, was a white headgehog with green emrald eyes. He went upstairs and walked into his only child and beloved daughter Amy up for school. During the whole year Amy had keep up her grades and stayed on the Honner Roll for straight A's! She was also a flyer for the school's cheer team! gently shook Amy and said very lovingly and softly, "Amy dear, wake up so you are not late for school. You don't want to be late do you?"  
Amy slowly woke up and opened her eyes. Her jade eyes had happiness in them when she saw her father. "Good moring daddy!" Amy said wide awake now. "What time is it?"  
"5:56 a.m. and good morning darling. Listen you need to get out of bed and get ready for school OK?" With that said walked out and went downstairs. Amy got out of bed and went to her dresser and got underwear, a bra and her school uniform. Her school uniform was a white shirt, black skirt, black boots, and a white and black tie. Her shirt had a pin that said, 'Amy Rose: Cheerleader' on it. Amy went to go take a shower and other bathroom things. ~Downstairs in the kitchen~

"Did you get Amy up?" asked . She had between jade and emerald eyes and she was a purple hedgehog with a little bit passed shoulder lengthed quails. Mr. Rose replied, "Yes dear she should be down any minute now."

~With Amy~ Amy brushes her quails and gets dressed and stuff. *I have to hurry! Shadow, Sonic, Sally, Rouge, Manic , and Cream will be here any minute!* she thought. She ran out of the bathroom just as the doorbell rung. "I got it!" she said as she ran to the door and opened it. "Hi guys!" *Shadow's so hot!* she thought as she blushed lightly. Amy grabbed her book bag and kissed her parents on their cheeks. "Love you guys but i got to go!" Amy ran to the door. "Bye mom and dad!"

~Bus Stop~

"Why don't you tell her Shad my buddy?" Sonic said while smirking.  
"Shut up faker!" Shadow yelled very agitated.  
"Stop bothering him please Sonic." Amy said sweetly. Shadow thought, *Why the hell does Amy have to be so cute? ...What am I thinking?* The bus arrived and took them to Metroplies High.

~Metroplies High~

Everyone got off the bus and walked to their lockers to get their books and walk to home room. (They all have the same home room) "Hello class! Listen today we will start to have only have this class. We are not switching to any classes this year with it being... the end of the school year." said their teacher .  
Everyone cheers. "Yes!" Manic and Silver yelled. "Yes, yes. Settle down class." said waiting for the class to settle down. Once they did he began to talk again. "We don't really have any work today but two tests I am going to give you after lunch. So just talk amonst yourselves. Amy and Shadow, I need to see you two out in the hall please." walked out to the hallway.  
Shadow and Amy went and followed him out of the class with out any questions. "Yes sir?" they said in unison. "I have heard you two sing and see... well... I have a friend and I would love you two to meet him. He's a record producer." Sees the Amy look down. " ? If you don't want to then you don't have to.

"I want to but I-I-I...well ... I have s-stage fright." Amy said with studdering. She kept looking at the ground.  
Shadow hesitated but put a hand on Amy's shoulder. "I am interested only if Amy wants to." he said. *What did I just say?* Amy looked up and smiled. "OK! I will do it!"  
smiles back."Great! I want you two to come to this address at five p.m. tomorrow evening." Hands them each a bussinees card." Bring your parents too." Amy and Shadow nodded. The bell for lunch rung. "Well you two should get going to lunch now. Bye kids." Walks away. After that Amy and Shadow walked to the cafiteria and sat with their friends. Everyone looked at them with a 'What happened?' look. Rouge finally said something. "Spill it!" Shadow said, "Spill what?" He knew what she meant but didn't really want to answer.  
"What did happen?" asked Blaze and Sally in unison.  
With excitement in her eyes, Amy stood up and screamed, " ASKED ME AND SHADDIE IF WE WANTED TO MEET A RECORD PRODUCER!" She began to giggle in excitement. Everyone just looked at Amy like she wasn't telling the truth or she was way too excited. Amy stoped. "What?"  
Sonia began to laugh. Sonic just looked at his sister laughing. Rouge, Sally, Cream, Silver, Manic, Blaze, Bunnie and Knuckles all yelled in unison, "NO WAY!" and "That's great!" The bell rung. Everyone was so happy for Shadow and Amy and forgot all about the tests as they walked back to class. About 3 hours later the bell for school to be dismissed rung. collected all of the tests. "Have a fun weekend childern. Good-bye." Everyone told good-bye as well and went to their lockers to put their books up and they walked to the bus stop.

~After school~ Amy didn't though,she was going to walk today instead of ride a bus. She waved good-bye to her friends and started walking. "Man this is your chance!" Everyone kept telling Shadow. *Does everybody know I like her?* Shadow ran up to Amy. "Hey Amy. Mind if I walk you home?" he asked. Amy replied with, "No I don't mind" She smiled at him. *Ask him now Amy!* "Hey Shaddie?" *Oh crap I called him Shaddie again!*  
Shadow smiled at the nickname. "Yes Amy?" "Well I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night?" she said blushing like mad.  
Shadow was shocked. He had been asked to spend the night at a girl's house! He too was blushing like mad. "S-sure."

~Amy's house~ They walked in silence and arrived at Amy's and walked in. was in the chair watching tv. "Hello darling. Hello Shadow."  
"Hi sir." he said with a smirk.  
Amy sat by her dad and wispered. "Can Shadow spend the night? Please?" Her dad wispered back, "OK." Amy hugged him. "Thank you daddy!" "You're welcome sweety."  
came in the living room and greeted Shadow and Amy. "Dinner is ready you three." She walked back to the kitchen and sat at the table.  
Shadow, Amy and did the same and started eating. said, "You like Shadow?" "Yes ." He smiled. "It's delious!"  
"Well thank you Shadow." had a huge smile from Shadow's compliment. asked, "How was school you two?"  
Amy started giggling and handed her mom the card gave her and Shadow. gasped and showed her dad. was shocked as well. "Shadow and I might actually get a shot at fame!" Amy said dreamily. Shadow, Mr. and laughed.

After dinner Amy and Shadow went to go take a shower. Amy come out with her pink quails still damp and she wore a silk pink rose pajamamas with pink rose slippers. "Your turn Shaddie!" Amy said smiling. *I called him Shaddie again! ugh! What is wrong with me?*  
"OK. Brb then" Shadow went to take a shower and came back wearing black shorts and his black and red quails a little damp. "Back Ames." *I just called her Ames! Ugh!*  
Amy blushed at the nickname. Only Sonic and Manic called her that. She smiled. "OK! Do you want to watch a movie? A scary movie perhapes?"  
Shadow smirked. "Alright. What about...Wrong Turn?"  
"OK." Amy said. "I'm going to get some popcorn" Leaves room and goes to kitchen to get popcorn. Shadow puts in disc and puts it on pause. Five minutes later Amy came up with a big bowl of popcorn and two Cokes. Amy sat on her fuzzy new neon pink with black wings sofa. BTW Amy has a very big room. Shadow pushes play and turns out the light and sits by Amy on the sofa infront of her flatscreen. Whenever Amy got scared she would hide her face in Shadow's white fur on his chest. Shadow enjoyed that. After about Wrong turn number four Amy and Shadow fell asleep. It was only 10:28 p.m. Amy was holding onto Shadow laying her head on his chest. Shadow had his arms wraped around Amy.

Mr. and came upstairs and walked into Amy's room to check on the two young hedgehogs. They both smiled when they saw Amy and Shadow. turned the tv off while covered the two sleeping hedgehogs up. Tomorrow, Shadow and Amy's lives may change forever!...

3 TO BE CONTINUED! 3


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was the day Amy and Shadow's lives could possibly change forever. Shadow woke up first. He looked at the clock, it was only 9:02 a.m. He yawned and looked over at the sleeping pink hedgehog with her head on the white part of his chest. *She's so adorable when she's sleeping. She looks like a sweet and innocent angel* he thought. Maria came into his thoughts trying to tell him something, "Shadow,my dear hedgehog brother." Maria said. Shadow was quiet because everytime he opened his mouth he said, "Maria." Maria continued, "Shadow you have to tell her how you really feel." "But Maria I can't...I may be the 'Ultimate Life Form' but I can't tell her."  
"Why not Shadow?" she said a little caring and worried.  
"I-I-I-...(clenches teeth) I'm scared that she still loves that faker Sonic." he said as he's crimson eyes were tearing up. "Maria, I'm new to this feeling since you ... you know... died. Whenever I'm around Rose, I want to be better and keep the promise even more, the promise I mad to you and her."  
Maria smiled like she always did. "Shadow, have you seen the way Amy hasn't been getting excited when Sonic shows up? How she has not been chasing him around? How she's always blushing when she's around you and she calls you Shaddie?" Maria giggled a little after she said Shaddie.  
Shadow's eyes stoped tearing up and he had a smirk. "You're right Maria...like always." Maria giggled again. "Yes like always. Good luck to you and Amy. Sanorya, Shadow the hedgehog." with that said, Maria disappeared.

Shadow thought, *Thank you Maria. For everything.* He looked at the pink hedgehog slowly waking up and he smirked. "Good morning beautiful." Shadow didn't have any regret of calling Amy that. Amy looked up and noticed blushed and sat up straight. "Shadow, I'm so sorry I fell alseep on you! I didn't-" She got cut off by Shadow pulling her closer to him. Shadow hugged her.  
"You were fine Amy Rose. I liked you laying on me like that." he said. *Maria today I'm going to tell her... for your sake and mine.*  
Amy hugged him back. As she did her dad came up and came into her room. "Good you kids are awake. Breakfest is being sat on the table so go take a shower." When he said that Amy grabbed a hot pink skirt with white hearts on it and the matching purple shirt that said 'It's a girl's world... we just boyz live in it.' Amy also grabbed matching headband and ran to the bathroom.

Shadow and just chuckled at the quick act of Amy. said, "Shadow you can go to my son's room. He used to have all kinds of clothes you would probably like."

"Thank you sir. Wait you had a son? Did he go to college or something?" Shadow asked.

"Well no, but I like to think of him as my son. Amy's going to take a while so I'll explain. See when Amy was about four or five we took her in. She was just wondering around with a green shirt and an orange skirt on. When my wife and I seen her at the park one day we told her she could come to our house to eat and everything. When we got here and ate and everything, she told us what happened...she told us that her brother, mother and father died in a house fire and how she had nobody or anywhere to go anymore. My wife went to the mall and bought her new clothes and came back and told Amy to go take a shower. When she came out she looked way better. She cried endlessly. She fell asleep on the couch that night. My wife and I talked about taking her in as our own child. So we called Child Services and they made us sign an agreement to countless fourms and documents. Amy had to sign it too. After all that she hugged us and we went to the mall and bought her fernichure and more clothes and other things. Ever since then Amy has called us mom and dad...she has lived with us as our own daughter." explained remebering everything that happened.

Shadow tried to not cry or anything. "That's terrible. Thank you for watching after the sweet rose pedal. She really deserves great people like you and your wife, sir." smiled. "Thank you. You should go get something to wear and after you do you can use the shower in my wife's and my bedroom. I persume you know where it is." he walked out and downstairs.  
Shadow went to Amy's brother's room and picked out a pair of black jeans that had purposely ripped holes in them and had chains on them. He also got a black skater boy shirt. After he chose what he wanted to wear he walked to Mr. and 's bedroom shower.  
After about five minutes Shadow and Amy both walked out of the bathrooms and walked downstairs and sat at the table.

~Downstairs~

sat the plates of eggs, baccon, biscets, toast, harsh browns, and sassage infront of , Amy, Shadow and infront of her empty seat. She asked, "What do you three want to drink?"  
said, "Coffe please." Shadow and Amy both said, "I will take some orange juice please." After they both said it the blushed.  
had already made coffe and handed a glass to and she sat a glass by her plate. She got out two more glasses and poured orange juice in them and handed them to Shadow and Amy. sat down and began to eat as well.

Shadow said, " , I love your cooking! Oh and thank you two for letting me spend the night."  
"Thank you and it was no problem. Besides, Amy acts like she's taken a liking to you. Which I don't blame her, you are a handsome hedgehog." Amy blushed a lot. "Mom!"  
Shadow and chuckled. Shadow replied with a, "Why thank you . I try my best to be handsome." After tjat all four of them started to laugh.  
said, "Amy, I think your mother is right. I mean you fell asleep on the boy's chest last night." Shadow didn't blush, Amy on the other hand was redder than Knuckles!

After everyone finished eating breakfest Amy and Shadow went practice singing at Rouge's.  
~Rouge's~

They sang Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow.

[Shadow]  
Livin' my life in a slow Hell, Different girl every night at the hotel.  
I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days!  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and wiskey.  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me, Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways.  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today.  
I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to her. I put your picture away, sat down and cried today I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her

[Amy]  
I called you last night in the hotel Everyone knows but they wont tell But their half hearted smiles tell me Somethin' just ain't right I been waitin' on you for a long time Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights I put your picture away I wonder where you been I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him I put your picture away I wonder where you been I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him I saw ya yesterday with an old friend

[Shadow] It was the same ole same "how have you been"

[Both] Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey

[Shadow]  
You reminded me of brighter days

[Amy]  
I hoped you were comin' home to stay I was headed to church

[Shadow]  
I was off to drink you away

[Both]  
I thought about you for a long time Can't seem to get you off my mind I can't understand why we're living life this way I found your picture today I swear I'll change my ways I just called to say I want you to come back home I found your picture today I swear I'll change my ways I just called to say I want you to come back home I just called to say, I love you come back home

Knuckles and Rouge clapped and whistled. "Oncore!" they both yelled. So Amy and Shadow both did an oncore.

3 TO BE CONTINUED! 3 


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow and Amy were at Rouge's for many hours just practicing. When they were done it was now 1:38 p.m. "Guys we have to go. I want to go talk to Sally and Cream." Amy said smiling.  
Rouge said, "Aww, now that Knuckhead?" Knuckles looked at Rouge and said, "Yeah it does. Wait! The name is Knuckles not Knucklehead BatGirl!" Rouge and Knuckles got in a fight about that...then again they always fight so nothing out of the ordinary there!

Shadow said, "Yeah...we are going to leave now." He picked Amy up bridel style and ran out the door.

~On the way to Cream's~ When they got half way to Cream's they ran into Sonic. Sonic stoped to talk to them. "Hi Amy. Hi Shad." "Hi Sonic. What's up?"  
"Hi Faker"  
Sonic smirked, "Really you're still calling me that after all these years?... Nothing really Ames. I'm going to go get some chiledogs. You two want to come along?"  
"Actually, no thanks Sonic. Shaddie and I are going to Cream's to talk to Cream and Sally."  
Shadow blushed very lightly at the nickname and started being nice to Sonic for once. "Speaking of the squirrl, how have you and Sally been?"  
Sonic was shocked Shadow asked and didn't call him Faker that time! "We've been great!" Sonic said giving Amy and Shadow a thumbs up. Amy giggled. " That's great! Two of my best friends' relationship is going well!" Amy said as she hugged Sonic.

Shadow said, "Rose, we should get going it's already 2:11." Amy said, "Alright. Bye Sonic!"  
Sonic started to run and yelled, "Bye Shad, bye Ames!" He was long gone less than 20 seconds. Amy started to run to Cream's. "Shaddie come on! We keep going at the pace we were we won't get to see them!" Shadow ran after Amy. In about twenty minutes they reached Cream's house. Amy rang the door bell. Vanilla answered. The adult reabbit looked almost like an older verson of Cream, well after all...Vanilla was Cream's mother. "Why, hello and . Please come in." Amy and Shadow walked in and Vanilla shut the door. Vanilla said, "I will go get Cream, Blaze, Silver, Tails and Sally. Do you kids want a cup of tea?"

Amy said, "Yes Vanilla. Thank you."  
Shadow said, "hmmm, sure. Thanks."  
"Alright I'll be right back" Vanilla went to get Cream, Blaze, Silver, Tails and Sally. After that she went to make everyone a cup of tea.  
Cream, Blaze and Sally hugged Amy. "Hi Amy!" they all said. Cream was still a little scared of Shadow. "Hi !" Shadow looked at the little bunny. "Hi Cream."  
Silver said, "Tails, Shadow, lets leave the girls to talk." With that Silver walked into the kitchen.  
~Kitchen with the Boys and Vanilla~ Tails and Shadow followed him. Shadow crossed his arms and sighed. "OK. What do you two want to know?" Tails and Silver looked at each other then looked at Shadow. "Are we really that predicatable?" Silver asked. Shadow nodded.  
Tails got scared to ask Shadow so Silver did. "So...what happened yeasterday when you were walking with Amy?"  
"Nothing really. I walked her home. She asked me to spend the night. I did. We went to her house had dinner. We both took showers. Then we watched Wrong Turn one through four and we fell asleep on the sofa. She layed on my chest though..."  
Silver, Tails, and Shadow forgot they were in the kitchen and Vanilla was in there with them. Vanilla giggled. "That's sweet Shadow."  
Shadow blushed when he realized Vanilla heard everything. "Hello Vanilla." "Hi." Silver and Tails said in unison. "Hello boys." she said as she gave them their tea.

~Living room with the girls~ Vanilla came in and gave the girls their tea as well. Vanilla left the room and went upstairs after. After Amy told them about the walk and everything Cream was giggling a lot. Blaze gasped. "OMG! You fell alseep on his chest!" Amy blushed. "Yeah and when I woke up he said 'Good morning beauitiful'. Then when I went to say sorry and bable on and on he pulled me closer and like hugged me!" Cream couldn't stop giggling at all. BLaze, Sally and Amy were giggling too. "I think some one likes you Ames." Sally said with a smirk on her face. Amy blushed even more.  
"Yeah, my mom kinda gave that one out during breakfest." Cream stoped giggling. Blaze, Sally and Cream gasped and all said in unison, "What do you mean?" "Well it went like this..." Amy explained everything. All four of them giggled.

~With the boys in the Kitchen~ After Shadow explained the whole breakfest thing, Tails and Silver started laughing. Silver said, "Dude that means she likes you!"  
Shadow blushed. "We don't really know that now... we will tomorrow though when I tell you guys and even the Faker, Manic , and Knuckles about how today goes."  
Tails was confused. "You're going to tell her then?" he asked. Shadow nodded and looked at the time. *We have to be there at 4:00 today so that means...Shit! We only have 10 minutes to get there!* "Seeya Silver and Tails!" Shadow ran out to grabbed Amy's hand. "We have only 10 minutes to get there!" Amy gasped. "Bye everyone! See you guys tomorow!...Whoa!" Before Amy could finish talking Shadow already picked her up and ran to the studio.

~Studio~ *Two minutes to spare!* He thought as he put Amy down. and a chipmunk came over to them. "This is Shadow and Amy." said. The tan and white chipmunk held it's hand out to Shadow for a handshake. Shadow took his hand and shook it. "Hello Shadow." the chipmunk said. He held his hand out to Amy for a handshake now. Amy shook his hand and said,"Hello sir" she was smiling more than usual.  
"This is my record producing friend Albert the chipmunk." said. "Follow me." Albert said as he walked to a recording room. Amy, Shadow and followed him. Albert looked at Amy first. "What song do you want to sing ?"  
Amy started to studder. "A-answer by S-s-sharah M-mcLchlan." *Stop studdering!* Albert nodded.  
"Walk into the room please." Amy did and she put on the headphones half way. "Ready?" Amy nodded. *Don't studder, pretend your with only Shadow and sing with your heartand soul!* she told herself. The music started.

Amy started to sing with an angel like voice.

I will be the answer At the end of the line I will be there for you While you take the time In the burning of uncertainty I will be your solid ground I will hold the balance If you can't look down

If it takes my whole life I won't break, I won't bend It will all be worth it Worth it in the end Cause I can only tell you what I know That I need you in my life When the stars have all gone out You'll still be burning so bright

Cast me gently Into morning For the night has been unkind Take me to a Place so holy That I can wash this from my mind The memory of choosing not to fight

If it takes my whole life I won't break, I won't bend It will all be worth it Worth it in the end 'Cause I can only tell you what I know That I need you in my life When the stars have all burned out You'll still be burning so bright

Cast me gently Into morning For the night has been unkinnnnd...

When Amy finished, Albert, and Shadow were clapping. Amy walked out and Shadow hugged her. "You did it! You were amazing Rose!" Shadow wasn't acting himself at this time. Haha. Albert looked at Shadow. "What song do you want to sing?" he asked.  
Shadow thought hard. "When I'm Gone by Eminem...but with a little bit of my own words."  
Albert nodded. Shadow went into the room and puts headphones on like Amy did. Music starts.

Shadow began to sing. He almost sounded like Drake but almost sounded like Eminem himself!

[Introduction]  
Yeah...  
It's my life...  
My own words I guess...

Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?  
When they know they're your heart And you know you were their armour And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you?  
What happens when you become the main source of her pain?  
"Saddie look what I made", Shad's gotta go catch a plane "Saddie where's Maria? I can't find Maria where is she?"  
I don't know go play Amy, baby, Shaddie's busy Shaddie's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby...

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain Just smile back And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back...

I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Amy on the swing She keeps screaming, she don't want me to leave "You're making Maria cry, why? Why is Maria crying?"  
Baby, Shaddie ain't leaving no more, "Shadow you're lying "You always say that, you always say this is the last time "But you ain't leaving no more, Shadow you're mine"  
She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it "Shaddie please, Shaddie don't leave, Shaddie - no stop it!"  
Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Shaddie, take it withcha'"  
I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door It turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on And I'm singing...

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain Just smile back And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back...

Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet I take a bow and thank you all for coming out They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing "Saddie it's me, help Maria, her wrists are bleeding,"  
But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?  
"I followed you Shaddie, you told me that you weren't leavin'  
"You lied to me Shadow, and now you make Maria sad "And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Hedgehog'  
"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin "I get the point - fine, me and Maria are going"  
But baby wait, "it's too late Shad, you made the choice "Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"  
That's what they want, they want you Shadow, they keep.. screamin' your name It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill Yeah, I bet you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it Put it to my brain and scream "die Shaddie" and pop it The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'  
It's Spring and Amy's outside swinging, I walk right up to her and kiss her Tell her I miss her, Cream just smiles and winks at her little sister Almost as if to say..

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel my pain Just smile back And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain Just smile back...

Shadow finished and walked out and hugged the pink hedgehog. Shadow kissed Amy and said, "I love you, Amy Rose." Amy blushed and said, "I love you too, Shaddie." she kissed him back.  
Albert and were clapping!

3 T0 BE CONTINUED! 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Albert was amazed with both Amy and Shadow. Astonished was more like it. "So what did you think of them Albert?" asked . "They weren't a least bit of good." "What?" Amy said fighting back tears because of what Albert had said.  
Albert smirked. "You didn't let me finish. You nd Shadow weren't a least bit of good because you two were beyond AMAZING! Best I've heard yet!" Albert stated. Amy was sherking, screaming, crying, dancing and jumping around in happiness and ecitement. Shadow tried to keep his usuall emotionless expression but when he seen how excited and happy Amy was he couldn't help but smile. Maria came into his thoughts. "Shadow congratulations to you and Amy. Congratulations for also telling her you love her." Maria said smiling.

"Thank you Maria. It's great to know some one loves me back other than you." Maria said one last thing before she left his thoughts. "Live life to the fullest and protect Amy at all costs Shadow. PLease. For my sake and her's both. Syanorya, Shadow." With that said Shadow stoped thinking about her, for right now that is. Amy yelled and hugged Shadow. "WE'RE GOING TO BE FAMOUS SHADOW! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Shadow smiled and looked at the pink female hedgehog.  
"I love you too Amy." Shadow said then he wispered something not even Amy could hear. "More than you can ever imagen." Albert, Shadow and were all chuckling at Amy's excitement. After a few more minutes Amy calmed down. "So when will we start going to interveiws and stuff?"

"Possibly Tuesday." Albert said.  
"Good!" Amy said. "I can't wait to tell the girls!"

~On Monday at the school~ Sally hugged Amy. "Ames, I'm so happy for you! Oh and Shadow." "Speaking of Problem, what happened between you two? I mean he drove you here, to school, on his motorcycle! Then he walked you to your locker!" Rouge said giving Amy a questioning look. "Oelala! Amy and Shadow sitting in a tree..." Blaze started then Cream and Sonia joined in. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They all giggled. Amy's muzzle turned a dark red.

"W-well... Shadow and I... a-are s-sorta..." Blaze, Rouge, Sonia, Cream, and Sally all stared at her. "...Da-dating now! There I said it!" Amy was even redder." Sonia said, "Gee, I guess what they say about oppisits attracting is true!" "You're telling me hun!" Rouge said.

"Come on bro tell me!" Manic said to Shadow. Shadow crossed his arms and smirked. "Hmph... first thing's first. I am NOT your bro, the faker is. Second off, the music producer said Amy and I were amazing. He says that by tomorrow we would be doing interveiws and crap." Shadow sighed. Manic,Sonic, Silver,Knuckles and Tails were all looking at Shadow still. "What?" "There's something you aren't telling us Shad buddy." Sonic said.

Shadow looked at all of them and told them."Fine. Your right, I wasn't telling you something. I told Amy I love her and she told me that she loves me too and we..." Shadow began to blush a little. He couldn't say the word. It distrubed him. He closed his eyes and opened them again. "We kissed. Alright? Now go away."  
Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Sonic and Manic all yelled, "WHAT?" They were really shocked, more than ever! Shadow just nodded. walked in. *Thank God. 's here! Now I don't have to put up with these idiots.* Shadow sat up.

"Alright class. Take your seats." He waited as everyone went back to there seats. Once they did he spoke again. "Class I recived your math tests results back. Amy and Tails you two had a perfect grade, A+. Sally, Bunnie, Cream, Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Blaze,Sonic, Sonia, you all recived A's. Knuckles and Manic you two got a B-. Great job everyone!" continued. "Everyone I want you to write about what your life used to be like when you were around five or six." When he said that, Shadow thought about how AMy would react to this assignment. Amy began to tear up and began to write...

{ My life when I was around five or six was awful! My parents, my real blood related parents, and my brother Mitchel all died. I have never even told Shadow,Sonic,Sally, or Cream this but here goes nothing. My parents and brother died in a house fire. I tried to save them but they kept yelling at me to save myself. When I got out I called 911 but when they got there it was too late. My parents and my dear brother had died. So I ran away as far as I could crying nonstop. I came across this pink and white house and I slept in the flowerbed. The next day two hedgehogs came outside and woke me up and took me in the house. They asked me where I lived and I told them that I lived nowhere anymore. They asked me why not. I told them about the fire and everything. After I told them they let me stay there. The wife bought me some clothes and stuff. When they called child services they acted as if they wanted me as their own. Then when the child services came the husband asked if there was any way they could adopt me. So they did. Ever scince then I have been living as Amy Rose, with them. I love them as like they were really my real parents. } Amy finished writting and turned it in then took the hallpass and ran out of the class room.

Everyone wrote their stories. Shadow finished and turned his paper and grabbed a hallpass as well and ran out and looked left and right. Amy was by her locker crying in her hands softly. Shadow seen her and walked over to her and hugged her. "It's alright Amy. Your dad told me everything the other day. I know how it is to lose some one you loved so much." Amy removed her hands from her eyes and burried her face into Shadow's white fur on his chest and calmed down a little.

"I love you S-s-shadow. Please d-don't ev-ever leave m-me." Amy said crying a little trying to calm down. "Amy Rose as long as I live. I will NEVER leave you. I love you too much. Please don't cry alright my beautiful and sweet Rose." Shadow said rocking her back and forth. After about forty minutes Amy stoped crying and fell alseep. Shadow picked her up and walked into the class room. Everyone gasped and were wispering. " ..." Shadow started.

cut him off. "It's OK Shadow. I read her story and I understand why you two took so long. That's why I didn't go out there. Is Amy sleeping?" Shadow nodded. The bell for school to end rung and Shadow took out a Chaos Emerald and yelled, "CHAAAAOS-CONTROOOL!" Shadow appeared in Amy's room at her house.

~Amy's house~ Shadow layed Amy down on her bed and covered her up and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Rose." Shadow walked downstairs and explained everything to .

"Thank you so much Shadow." said. "It was no problem." With that said Shadow left Amy's place.

~Shadow's P.O.V and at his house~ I walked in my house. My dad, Black Doom, was at the table playing poker with Mephilies and some others. I ignored them and headed upstairs. I ran into my mother. *Oh great!* I thought. She began to talk, "Shadow I heard about the music thing! I'm so proud of you and that pink hedgehog... what was her name again?" "Her name is Amy Rose." I said. She looked at me. "Oh. Well is she your girlfriend? I heard you talking to her on the phone last night. You never really talk to anyone. And is she the girl you went to pick up today to take to school?" I wanted to tell her to mind her own business but I just couldn't so I told her the truth. What else could I do? I mean she's my mother!

"Yes I was talking to her. She is my girlfriend and she's the one I went to pick up." "How adorable! Just don't bring any baby hedgeies into this world yet." My mom seemed so happy I was close to some one again. My muzzled turned reddder than ever when she said that. "MOM!" I yelled really embarassed. She giggled and walked downstairs. I went straight to my room, locked the door and plopped down on my satan black and red bed and I started to think about Maria.

"Shadow. What is bothering you?" Maria asked. "It's Amy. I hate to see her sad like she was today. Well at least she'll be happy tomorrow when we do our first interveiw or whatever we're going to do." I told Maria.  
"You hold her heart now Shadow. Keep her safe." Maria disappeared and I fell alseep.

TO BE CONTINUED! 3 


	5. Chapter 5

. ~Shadow's P.O.V~ I woke up and looked at the clock it was only three in the morning. I sighed and rolled over on my back and put my hands behind my head. For some strange reason I didn't think of anything for a few minutes. I just let my thoughts wonder around in my head. I didn't notice but some one opened my door. They were standing beside my bed. When I noticed I looked over. It was my father, Black Doom. "What do you want old man?" I asked not really caring.

"I'm not old. I wanted to talk to you about that pink hedgehog." he said. I glared at him. Knowing my father he would probably try to harm my precious sweet innocent pink rose.

"Yeah what about her?" I said as I closed my eyes.

"Shadow, my dear son. You know as well as I do what killed her parents." When my father said that my eyes shot open and I glared at him. He continued to talk. "Yes my son. The black bird of death. Amy Rose is really a singing fallen dark angel. That's why she sings like an angel. I know you have noticed. You know it. You want to deny it , but no matter what on her sixteenth birthday. She will grow her black wings and she will find out that she caused the fire, unless YOU marry her before than." I wanted to murder him for saying that. I knew it was true. That's why Maria was in my thoughts more than usuall here lately. My father snickered. "Well, Shadow you should get some rest." He said as he walked out of my bedroom.

I growled. *I will not let Amy find out anything! She'll never forgive herself* I thought. I got up took a quick shower and got dressed. I opened my window and jumped out of it. I would've used chaos control but my father could feel the energy and track me down and I could have used the motorcycle but it would wake up my mother so I just ran.

~My P.O.V~ In the kitchen of the Rose's house Mr. and Mrs. Rose heard a knock at the door. They looked at each other unsure to open it. It was only 4:21 a.m. decited to answer it, so he walked over to the door and opened it. To their surprise it was a black hedgehog with crimson strips and eyes. "Sorry to drop by uninvited, but Mr. and ...I have to speak with you now. It's urgenate!" Shadow said sounding serious.

Mr. and looked worried when Shadow said urgenate. "Alright, come in and take a seat." said. Shadow walked in and sat at the table. put on some tea and when it was done she placed a cup of tea infront of Shadow and took a seat across from him. sat down too.

"You two need to know that Amy is a singing fallen dark angel. She's the one that caused the fire at her house that night. Once she turns sixteen she'll remeber who she really is and she'll grow her wings." Shadow explained very shortly.  
didn't believe him, but did. See had the power to tell if people were telling the truth or not. "Oh my. Isn't there a way we can prevent that from happening?" she asked? Shadow nodded. "How?"

~Shadow's P.O.V~ I did not want them to think this was just some trick of mine to marry there daughter. But I aslo did not Amy to know nor remeber anything like that. I wanted to marry Amy Rose... but even though I'm just a year older, I don't think we're old enough. I had to tell them. I crossed my arms, close my eyes and sighed. "I have to marry her." I said.

Everything fell silent. After a good three minutes spoke. "Do you love her, Shadow?" he asked. I opened my eyes and nodded. He sighed then said, "You have our blessing then." My ears perked up. Did I hear what I thought I heard?

I nodded. The house phone rung. picked it up. "Hello?...Oh really. So at five in the morning? ... Wait that's fifthteen minutes from now! ... Yes I'll tell her. Bye." She hung up the phone. "Shadow if you would, go wake Amy up for us and tell her to go get a shower." I nodded. I walked upstairs and knocked on Amy's bedroom door and then opened it. When I walked over by her bed she looked so peaceful. I smiled. What? I couldn't help it!

I shook her and said softly, "Amy, wake up." She slowly opened her eyes.

~Amy's P.O.V~ I slowly opened my eyes and seen Shadow. "Am I dreaming?" I asked uncertain if I was awake or not. Shadow chuckled. "No. Your mom wanted me to wake you up and tell you to take a shower." he said. I sat up and looked out the window, it was still dark. The sun was coming up a little but it was still dark. Then I looked at my clock. It was only 4:46 a.m. "Why are you here this early Shadow?" I asked.

Shadow replied, "Um...my father and I got in a fight." "Sorry about that Shaddie." I stood up and kissed him. "I love you Shaddie." I walked over to my dresser and then closet and picked out some clothes. "If you want you can go to Mitchel's room and pick out something to wear." I told him.  
"I love you too and no thank you. Just go take a shower I'll go downstairs and wait for you." he said as he walked out and downstairs.

"Oh. Okay." I walked out of my room and walked to the bathroom took a three minutes shower and got dressed. My outfit was a shoulderless white dress with a black stripe around the waist and I had a white headband in my cruly pink hair. I put white mathcing boots and eye shadow on. I walked out of the bathroom and walked downstair. "OK. Why did I have to get up so early." I asked.

Shadow looked at me and I saw him blush a little. I giggled at him. "Because Shadow and you have to be at the studio to reharse for you first concert. Oh and you guys' concert will be at six o' clock tonight at the fairgrounds." My mother said. I was excited.

Shadow walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. "So, when do we leave?"

"Now! For a girl that's always on the honner roll, you're slow darling." My dad said. All four of us were laughing. We all got in the car and drove to the studio. Shadow and I reharsed since five in the morining and it was three in the afternoon now. let Shadow and I skip school today. It was interveiw time! We were on Ellen. The interveiw ended at 5:30. After the interveiw we went to the fairgrounds and got ready for the concert. All of our friends came to watch us too. I had forgot all about my stage fright.

~My P.O.V~ Shadow and Amy ran out onstage and sang Love the Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna.

[Amy]  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Well that's alright because I love the way you lie Love the way you lie

[Shadow]  
I can't tell you what it really is I can only tell you what it feels like And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe I can't breathe but I still fight all I can fight As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

High off on love, drunk from my hate It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it The more I suffer, I suffocate Right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates Me, she fuckin' hates me, and I love it, Wait!  
Where you going? I'm leaving you.  
No you ain't. Come back. We're running right back

Here we go again, it's so insane Cuz when it's going good, it's going great I'm Superman with the wind in his back She's Lois Lane and when it's bad, it's awful I feel so ashamed, I snap "Who's that dude?"  
I don't even know his name I laid hands on him, I never stood so low again I guess I don't know my own strength

[Amy]  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Well that's alright because I love the way you lie Love the way you lie

[Shadow]  
You ever love somebody so much,  
you could barely breathe when you with 'em?  
You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'em Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills you still get 'em Now you gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're with 'em

Mr .(?). is the culprit ..(?)..  
Shawty say, you'd best to go your separate ways Guess that they don't know ya cuz today,  
That was yesterday, yesterday is over and it's a different day Sound like broken records playing over But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint You don't get another chance Life is no Nintendo Game but you lied again Now you get to watch her leave out the window Guess that's why they call it "window pane"

[Amy]  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Well that's alright because I love the way you lie Love the way you lie

[Shadow]  
Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean And we fall back into the same patterns, same team But your temper's just as bad as mine is You're the same as me When it comes to love you're just as blinded

Baby please come back, it wasn't you. Baby it was me.  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano All I know is I love you too much, to walk away now Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
I told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall Next time? There won't be no next time I apologize, even though I know it's lies I'm tired of the games, I just want her back. I know I'm a liar If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again,  
Ima tie her to the bed and set this house on fire Just gonna

[Amy]  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Well that's alright because I love the way you lie Love the way you lie

They then sang Fireworks by Drake

[Amy]  
When I go off like July 4th feels like a fire, Got to go higher Its your revelation(?) my sweet celebration light me like a rocket, cause nothing can stop it all I see is fireworks,  
all i see is fireworks every night its fireworks every night its fireworks all i see is fireworks taking off like fireworks taking off like fireworks

[Shadow]  
Money just changed everything, I wonder how life without it would go From the concrete who knew that a flower would grow Lookin' down from the top and its crowded below My fifteen minutes started an hour ago Truth over fame, you know I respect the blatant sh-t When I hear talkin, I just dont know what to make of it Hate is so familiar to me, I'm slowly embracing it Doesn't come natural, bear with me it could take a bit Yeah, and my dreams who Im racing with You can see I'm pacin it so that Im always chasin it Wayne put me right here, thats who I get the paper with I hope that my success never alters our relationship Yeah, this life is something I would die for Octobers Own, but its lookin like July 4th But I just wish they'd let you try it first This time I'm really goin off, fireworks

[Amy]  
When I go off like July 4th feels like a fire, Got to go higher Its your revelation(?) my sweet celebration light me like a rocket, cause nothing can stop it all I see is fireworks,  
all i see is fireworks every night its fireworks every night its fireworks all i see is fireworks taking off like fireworks taking off like fireworks

[Shadow]  
I got this one girl, you know, in my life so I say in this song, I say I'm just such a gentleman you should give it up for me look at how I'm placing al my napkins and my cutlery I can tell it wasn't love I just thought you f-ck with me who coulda predicted love could strike now you stuck with me yeh, I kept my wits about me luckily what happened between us that night it always seems to trouble me now all of a sudden these gossip brags wanna cover me and you making it seem that it happened that way because of me but I was curious and I'll never forget it baby what an experience you coulda been the one but it wasn't that serious their was smoke in the air before now its me cleaing it that felt good, all and all I learned a lesson from it though you never see it coming you just get to see it go yeah I shoulda looked up in the sky at first now I see it in her eyes Fireworks!

[Amy]  
When I go off like July 4th feels like a fire, Got to go higher Its your revelation(?) my sweet celebration light me like a rocket, cause nothing can stop it all I see is fireworks,  
all i see is fireworks every night its fireworks every night its fireworks all i see is fireworks taking off like fireworks taking off like fireworks

[Shadow]  
Everything the same but it feels different my dad called me up knowing that I still listen and he's still got his foot out, guilt trippin'  
It's been years, though, I just learn to deal with it For real, me and my Realtor we built up a better rapport got my mother in a place with some better decor she searched the entire city I let her explore ant now she's sayin' she's more lonely than every before How many of our parents' marriages lasted?  
I was only 5, I bet I barely reacted I'm flying back home for the heritage classic searching for that feeling, tell me where is the magic?  
let's stay together 'til we're ghosts I want to witness love, I've never seen it close yeah, but I guess I gotta find it first, that's why I'm really going off, Fireworks!

[Both]  
When I go off like July 4th feels like a fire, Got to go higher Its your revelation(?) my sweet celebration light me like a rocket, cause nothing can stop it all I see is fireworks,  
all i see is fireworks every night its fireworks every night its fireworks all i see is fireworks taking off like fireworks taking off like fireworks

After about the sixth song everyone was clapping and chanting their names. Amy was blushing and spoke into the microphone. "THANK YOU FOR COMING OUT! DRIVE SAFE!" She ran off the stage and Shadow followed. Shadow kissed Amy for two 1/2 minutes. "I love you" They said in unison. 


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile with Sonic in the others waiting for Shadow and Amy... "I gotta say, Shad isn't that bad." Sonic said as Sally was holding onto his arm. "Forget Shadow! Amy was great!" Sally said. "To me they were both great." Knuckles said acting like he didn't care, but inside he really did.

"What if and forget all about us?" said a small rabbit. Poor Cream was about to cry. Everyone looked at Cream then looked at each other worriedly.  
Bunnie hugged Cream. "It's alright little one." Bunnie said smiling. "They won't forget us. Right Sal?" Sally nodded.  
"Yeah Cream. Ames isn't that way. She won't forget us at all." Sally said.

~Sally's P.O.V~ I can't stand to see some one cry. Deffintly not a sweet and innocent bunny rabbit like Cream. I was starting to think on the nagitive side. What if Amy and Shadow really did forget us? I mean they ARE famous now! I don't want to lose my friends. OK, so me and Shadow don't get along very well. He makes it impossible! And sure, Amy and I didn't get along a few years ago because she was obessed with my Sonic! I know Manic loves her. I know Scourge loves her more than he loves Fiona. I just don't want to lose anyone! Not Amy and Shadow! I wanted to run and cry my eyes and heart out, but I didn't want to upset Cream. I was so lost in thinking but I started to hear something, no some one saying my name.

"Sal?" ... "Sal babe?" It was my Sonic. I snaped outta of it and seen everyone looking at me.  
"Yes Sonic?" I asked. "You seemed out of it? Is something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head. "No, I was just thinking." "Alright." he said before he took a bite of his disgusting chiledog.

"I have to g-go to the rest room. Brb!" I ran off to the girls' restroom. When I got there I ran into one of the stalls and started crying in my hands. "Amy! Shadow! Don't l-leave us!" I cried out, knowing no one was around to hear me. I was in there for what seemed like forever then I heard some one and they opened the stall door. I didn't dare see who it was. I didn't want to see anyone the way I was feeling.

"Now hun, why are you crying?" the girl said. I knew who it was from the word hun. It was Rouge the bat. Rouge patted me on the back to make me feel better. "Why do you care?" I hissed at her. "Now that's harsh. Answer my question." she said sounding a little hurt. She was a great actress though.

I gave up and told her. "I don't want Amy or Shadow to forget us. I want ALL of us to stay friends! You know, goofing off at school and having parties and us girls playing pranks on the boys and us girls having sleep overs!" I cried even more. They say getting things off your chest makes you feel better, so why do I not feel better? Rouge's eyes got watery. She hugged me.

"Me niether girl. Me niether." her words made me calm down a bit. I stoped crying and stood up. So did Rouge. "Come on we need to get back to the others." I just nodded and we walked out and walked to the gang. Everyone looked at me and Rouge. "What's wrong?" everyone asked us in unison.

"Nothing we were talking and we went to the taco stand and the stupid old man got hot sauce in our eyes. I hate that man!" Rouge lied. I smiled. Rouge was actually a pretty good friend. "Yeah, they need new people to work at the stands." I agreed. Which wasn't really a lie. Most people who worked here were jerks! Sonic hugged me. Manic mumbled under his breathe. "What's taking Amy and Shadow so long?" he started to impationantly tap his foot. All of us heard him and just laughed. His muzzle got red.

~Manic's P.O.V~ "I am not jelious if that's what you readers are wondering! I just care about my Ames safety! I mean not my Ames-" I got cut off by Kelly. "Shut up Manic! Just get on with the story Serena. Please!" she said holding my head down trying to kill me.  
"Oooook... Kelly stop trying to kill poor jelious Manic." the narratior said.  
"Fine." she released me.  
"Thank you! Wait I am not jel-" stupid Kelly covered my mouth.  
"Anyway back to the story!" the narratior said.

~My P.O.V~ OK, so backstage with Amy and Shadow, they had just gotten done talking with Albert. Shadow and Amy walked out to their friends... but as soon as they did they had to leave. "Bye everyone." Amy said getting in the limo with Shadow. Shadow just waved.

3 TO BE CONTINUED! 3

Oh no! Was Cream and Sally right? Is this the end of their friendship? 


	7. Chapter 7

~Shadow's P.O.V~ The limo arrived at my house. *Ask her now!* I thought. "Amy do you want to stay over?" Amy looked at me with her glittery jade eyes. She smiled and said, "I'd be honnored to Shadow!" I smirked. "Let's get out of this limo then" I said as I got out and held out my left hand out to Amy. Amy grabbed my hand and got out of the limo. I shut the door and lead her inside my house. "Mother, Father, I'm home!" I yelled out. Amy let go of my hand and looked around.

"Neat house, Shadow." she said smiling. "Thank you Rose." I replied. After I said that my parents came downstairs.  
"Hello son." my father said.

"Hello Shadow." my mother said looking at Ames looking around. Amy then walked over and curtyed. "Hello Shadow's parents. My name is Amy...Amy Rose!" This girl always amazed me. Everyone else was always terrifed of my father, but Amy showed no fear at all. I couldn't help it, I had to smile.  
"It's such an honnor !" mother said as she and Amy walked away talking. Well at least they got along, right? Heh. I felt eyes on me. I turned and looked at him, it was my father.

"Gee, Shadow. If I was your age I'd steal that cute hedgehog from you!" My eyes widened when I heard my father say that. He's an old man for crying out loud!

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. "Hmph... she's mine old man." I said then I opened my eyes and saw some one I didn't wish to see at all. Not with Amy in the house anyway. He was green and looked like a taller verson of me and the faker. He had three steches that looked like scratches on his stomach.

"Hey there squirt!" he said as he messed up my quills. I fixed them and growled a bit. "So who's the pink cutie you brought home?" I kept my arms crossed and glared at him and even growled a bit more. "That pink cutie is my Amy. She's my girlfriend so back off Scourge." I said a little calmly. He started laughing. "Don't worry. I'm still dating Fiona." said the green hedgehog as he tugged on his black leather jacket with flames on it.

"Hmph..." Just then Amy and my mother walked in.

"So Linda..." I couldn't believe it! My mother is letting Amy call her by her first name! I think I am going to pass out! "...are you sure I can have this picture of Shadow?" What picture was she talking about?

"Oh yes dear." "Thank you!"  
"You're welcome." mother said as she and father walked into the kitchen.  
Scourge walked over to Amy and got on one knee and took her hand and kissed her hand. Ames blushed. "How do you do m'lady?" he said.

"F-fine. And you?" Amy said still blushing.  
"OK." he stood up as he said it and let go of her hand. "My name is Scourge the hedgehog and I presume you're Amy, Shad's gf?" Father hit him upside the head. "Eh! What was that for?"  
"Speak english not text." he replied. I snickered a little. "OK geez." Scourge returned his gaze at Amy.

"Um yes I am." Amy walked over by me and hugged me.  
"I will not hurt ya cutie." he said smirking at her. I growled. I think he backed off, just a little. "Hey Amy...?" "Yes Scourge?" she asked.  
"Can you help me on something? See, my girlfriend and I fighting. She says that I don't love her anymore."  
"Oh that's simple. You show her you love her with all your heart. Take her on a vacation she'll enjoy." Ames said smiling.  
"Thanks cutie." Amy blushed again when he called her that.  
" Y-you're welcome..."

"Dinner's ready kids." mother yelled from the kitchen.  
"Come on Ames." I said holding her hand and walking her to the kitchen. I pulled out a chair and she blushed and sat down. I pushed her in and sat in the chair next to her. "Thank you Shaddie." I blushed very lightly at the nickname and just nodded. Scourge came in and sat across from Amy.

~Scourge's P.O.V~ Damn! The pink girl is so fine! Wait... I'm dating Fiona, I have to be loyal.

~My P.O.V~ After dinner Amy and Shadow went to Shadow's room. Amy was stunned. She thought Shadow would have all of his room black and goth. He didn't though. His room walls were red with his name written in graffe' with silver and black paint. His bed was saten red and black. Amy spotted many pictures of Maria and then a picture of herself and Shadow at the beach party. She picked the picture up and giggled.

"What is it Ames?" Shadow asked. "You still have this picture of us from when we were kids in fifth grade at the beach party." Shadow blushed.  
"Well...yeah..."

Amy sat the picture back down on the black table. She looked around. *Where am I going to sleep?* Shadow then said, "If you want you can sleep in the bed. I'll sleep on the pull out bed." Shadow always had a pull out bed under his oringal bed just incase anyone came over.  
"N-no Shadow, this is your house. I'll sleep on the pull out bed." Amy said while smiling.

Shadow chuckled. "You are sleeping on the bed and I am going to sleep on the pull out bed." he said as he looked straight into Amy's eyes. " No if's ,and's, or but's about it." Shadow walked over to his bed and pulled out the pull out bed. Scourge knocked then walked in. "Hey you two." Shadow growled a little. "Hmph..."  
"Hi Scourge."

"Amy, why don't you and Shads sleep together?" Amy blushed.  
Shadow glared at him. "You better not mean that in your little sick twisted way!"  
"Eh! I wasn't thinking about that you pervert! I was just talking about sleep in the same bed! Besides, we don't need baby hedgehog around here!" Scourge protested. Amy was still blushing, she started to giggle. Both male hedgehogs looked at her.

"What's so funny?" they asked in unison. "Baby hedgehogs seem like a good idea." Amy amited and blushed even more. Shadow began to blush. Scourge started laughing with Amy. After a few minutes they stoped laughing. Shadow then said, "Amy we're to young." "I know, but still..." Shadow looked at Scourge. "Thanks for giving her that idea Scourge!" "Ay, anytime cuz! Amy if you ever want kids and Shadow won't give them to ya, let me know." Scourge said then he ran out of the room laughing. Amy froze.

Shadow growled. "Remind me to kill him later." Amy giggled again. Shadow raised an eye brow.  
"You know ... Scourge is right. We c-could j-just... sleep together in the same bed." the pink hedgehog said.  
*Is she serious?:* Shadow wondered. "Sure." he said as he pushed the pull out bed back under his bed. "Can we watch a movie?" she asked. "Yeah... what do you want to watch?" "Do you have the movie Soul Surfer?"

Shadow walked over to the shelf that had a bunch of movies and cds on it. He grabbed one and put it in the air. He then walked over to the televison and put the movie in the DVD player. He ran downstairs and got popcorn. Then he got two beers by acindent and ran back upstairs. Amy had already turned out the lights so he just sat down next to her and gave her a, what he thought was PeppyCola.

Amy took a sip of her drink not notcing it tasted weird. Shadow did the same and by the time they were done drinking them and the movie was halfway over, Shadow got ontop of Amy and started kissing her. Amy and Shadow took their clothes off. Shadow and Amy got a little intiment. A few hours later they passed out. Amy had her head on Shadow's white fur on his chest and Shadow was hugging Amy's waist. The next morning they both had a hang over. Shadow woke up first with his head pounding. "Ugh!" he said as he put his left hand on his forehead. He then looked at Amy wearing nothing ontop of him.

*Did we...? Oh shit!...But ...* Shadow then looked at one of the empty cans and it said 'Bud Light' on it. *Oh no! I grabbed the wrong thing last night!* Amy began to wake up.

"Shaddie..." she mumbled.

"Yes Ames?"

"I have a head-ach!" Amy then sat up and noticed her clothes on the floor. She then looked at herself wearing nothing and covered her mouth. "Shadow, did we...?" she couldn't even say it.

Shadow nodded. "I'm sorry Amy! I grabbed the wrong drink last night! I thought I grabbed PeppyCola but I didn't! I grabbed beer instead! I'm so sor-" Amy cut him off by kissing him. Shadow closed his eyes. Amy stoped kissing him. "What was that for?" he asked.

"It's OK Shadow. I don't blame you." she smiled. Amy covered her mouth, covered herself with Shadow's robe and ran to the bathroom and got sick.

"Amy...you OK?" Shadow asked. After a few minutes Amy came back out and nodded. Yes I'm fine. Uhhh...Can I take a shower?" Shadow nodded. "Thank you, Shaddie!" she hugged him then picked up her clothes and walked to the bathroom and took a shower and did other bathroom stuff.

~ With Shadow in his room~ Scourge walked in. "Why the hell were you and the cutie in here without clothes on this morning?" Shadow glared at him. "None of your business, green boy." Scourge stared at Shadow for a while. His eyes grew large. "You and the girl did it didn't you?" Shadow just looked at him then looked down and nodded. "Wait until I tell Aunt Linda!" "Wait! P-please don't tell anyone Scourge..."

Scourge looked at the red and black hedgehog then sighed. "Fine."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. Later I want to ask some questions though." he said as he left the room. Amy walked out of the bathroom and Shadow went to take a very QUICK shower. "Let's go Ames." he said as he walked out of his room and downstiars and out the door. Amy followed him.

3 TO BE CONTINUED! 3 


	8. Chapter 8

As they were walking outside...

"Hey, Shaddie?" Amy began.  
"Yes Amy?" he said. "If I was to have kids... would you enjoy being a daddy?"

Shadow blushed. *If I were to have kids with you, I would love it!* Shadow thought. "Well... actually..." he sighs. "...Yes Amy. I would love to be a father..." Amy hugged him. "Oh, and if we had a kid, would you rather have a boy or girl?" she asked. *Why is she asking these questions?* he thought. "Hmph..." he thought about it. "Maybe ... a girl."  
Amy was shocked she thought he would want a boy. "Why?" Shadow smirked. "Because, then I could protect her from boys, silly. I could protect both her and you. She would even look more like you maybe." he answered without one studder. Amy just smiled at his answer.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived at Cream's, Amy rung the door bell. Cream answered it. Sally was there. Silver was there too. "Miss Amy and !" the small bunny yelled and jumped into Amy's arms hugging her. "Hi Cream! Hi Sally! Hello Silver!" Amy said as she was still hugging the little bunny. "Hey Ames! Hey loser!" Sally said as she made Cream's hug into a group hug. "Hello squirl slut." Shadow said. He and Sally were always calling each other names.

Silver was laughing. "Hey Shadow and Amy." Shadow walked in and he and Silver walked into the kitchen. Silver then said, "OK, what's on you're mind buddy?" "OK, you're from the future. When does Amy get pregnant?" Shadow asked calmly.  
"I'm not premitted to tell you when but I can tell you who she gets married and pregnant with. You!" "..."

Some one knocked on the door. "Coming!" said Cream. When Cream opened the door she seen Rouge. Rouge walked in. "Hello girls!" she said. "Hello Miss Rouge" Cream said.  
"Hey girl!" Sally said.  
"Hi Rouge. What's up?" said Amy. Cream and Rouge sat down on the couch. "Nothing really. How's the famous life going?" "Great!" Amy said smiling.

Cream, Sally and Rouge all stared at her. "What?" Amy asked.  
"Would you forget us?" asked Sally. There was silence. "What? No! Never! Girls, no matter how famous Shadow and I get. I will not forget you guys! We all been friends since we were little kids!" Rouge then said, "Good!" "You had all of us worried Ames!" Sally said fighting off tears. Cream was about to cry too.

After a few hours talking, Shadow, Rouge and Amy were leaving. "Bye!" Rouge and Amy said in unison. "Bye you three!" Sally, Cream, and Silver said. Shadow just waved again.  
"Amy are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Shadow asked. "I'm sure. Thank though Shadow." she said as she kissed him ont he cheek. "I love you. Bye." "Love you too." he said as he walked away.

"So Amy..." Rouge started. "What did you want to tell me?"  
Amy sighed, "I wanted to tell you that Shadow and I did it last night. Since then I've been getting sick and I feel tired and I am really hungary!" "Oh... Amy those are all signs on pregnancy! You need to take a test or go to the doctor." "I don't know Rouge... I mean what if I am and Shadow doesn't want to be a dad. I asked him and he said he would love to be a daddy and he wants a girl..."

"He never lies Amy. Deffintly not to you." They arrived at Amy's doorstep. "Listen I'm going to buy a test. I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise sweety." with that said Rouge flew off.

Amy sighed and walked in her house and a note was on the counter. Amy read it. It said...

Dear Amy, Your mother and I went to a meeting.  
If you want, you can make yourself a bowl of noddels or whatever else you find and want to eat.

Love,  
Daddy

Amy threw the note away and just layed on the couch and watched Tyra. She ended up dozing off. When she woke up Rouge was in the recliner watching My Wife and Kids. Rouge noticed Amy getting up. "About time!" she said. "You were sleeping for three hours. Rouge got up and handed Amy a box. "I'll wait for you, honey." she said as she sat back down.

Amy looked at Rouge sitting down and hugged her. "Thank you for being here Rouge!" she said as she let go of the bat and ran to the bathroom. After three minutes or so Amy came out holding the white stick. " Rouge, what does blue mean?" Amy asked.

Rouge looked at the instructions and her eyes grew big and she dropped the paper and jumped up and down. "CONGRATULATIONS AMY! YOU AND SHADOW ARE PARENTS!" Amy fainted. Rouge picked her up and placed her on the couch. She called up Shadow. "JUST GET OVER HERE YOU DUMBY!" she yelled then slamed the phone.

3 TO BE CONTINUED! 3 


	9. Chapter 9

MINNA THE HEDGEHOG BELONGS TO MINNA101 ~Shadow's P.O.V~ I hurried to the door. "I'll be back later!" I yelled. I ran out the door and started running to Amy's. *That bat better have a good reason to why she yelled at me to hurry!* I thought. When I arrived at Amy's I knocked three times. Rouge came to the door and opened it. She grabbed my wrist and closed the door shut and let go of me. I sighed. "What do you want Rouge?" I asked.

"Hun, you might want to take a seat right now before I tell you." she said. I sighed again and sat at the end of the couch that Amy was laying on. "OK. Now answer my question." I said looking at her. She went to the sink and grabbed something and walked over to me and showed me. My eyes got larger I think. I was speechless.

"It's Amy. She's pregnant Shadow. She said as she gave me the stick and sat down in a chair. I just stared at the stick in my hand. "I'm...g-going ... to ...be a...a-a-a...d-dad..." I studdered. OK, normaly I don't studder, but I was too damn shocked! I was going to be a father in thirdy-one days! (I looked it up and Hedgehogs really are only pregnant for thirdy-one days.) I snapped out of it and looked at Rouge. "If you want I can buy some baby things." she said.

"I don't take hand outs but I am right now. Thank you Rouge. You, Amy and I are going to go shopping for baby things after we find out what the sex of the baby is." I said still shocked. I was overjoyed, but I was too shocked to show it. Rouge nodded and smiled. "One question though." she said as she stood up and walked over to Amy and I and stroked Amy's quills.

"Yes?" "How are you going to tell you guys' parents?" she asked.  
I forgot all about that! "I guess it's time to really be a man. I'll just tell them." I smirked as I looked at Amy sleeping like an angel. *I have to be a great boyfriend to her, be a deacent father and keep her away from the truth about the fire. Not that hard.*

~My P.O.V~ Shadow and Rouge soon fell asleep in the living room to keep Amy company. The next day...

Shadow woke up first and seen Amy's dad and Rouge talking. Shadow stood up and walked over. "Sir, I'm so sorry but I got Amy pregnant!" "I know. Rouge told me. I don't approve, but I trust you to take care of her and the baby." said not sounding one bit of mad. Shadow looked up.  
"Trust me sir. I will. Sorry again." he said about to ask Rouge where Amy was. "Don't ask. took Amy to the hospital to see what genre the baby is." Rouge said.  
"AND YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP BECAUSE?" Shadow yelled.

Rouge shrugged. "I don't know. I thought you hated hospitals."  
"I DO, BUT IF AMY IS THERE WITH MY UNBORN CHILD, I DON'T WANT EGGMAN SHOWING UP WITH ONE OF HIS DAMN PLANS! HE THINKS SHE'S STILL IN LOVE WITH SONIC! HE MIGHT KIDNAP HER! I HAVE TO GO NOW!" Shadow yelled once more. He pulled out the green chaos emerald and yelled. "CHAOS CONTROL!" with that he disappeared.

looked at Rouge. "Is that boy OK?" he asked.  
Rouge shook her head and smiled. "I have no idea. He seems different when it comes to Amy though. I can reassure you, Shadow is a great guy. He protects thoses he cares about, mostly Amy. I'm his best friend, but God forbide if Amy and I were hanging over a active valcano about to eroupe, he would choose Ames in a split second with no questions or thoughts intended." just smiled. "Not bad..."

~At the hospital~ Shadow walked up to the service desk. "Um, what room is Amy Rose in?" he asked the lady behind the desk. She looked on the papers. "Room 324 sir." she replied.  
"OK. Thank you!" he said as he walked very hurriedly to room 324. When he reached it he knocked on the door. opened the door and hugged him.  
"Hello Shadow!" she said as she let him go and closed the door after he walked in and over to Amy.

"Hi . Hey Ames." he said as he smiled at Amy.  
Amy smiled warmly back. "Hey Shaddie." The doctor turned around and smiled. "Well Miss Rose. You aren't having a baby. You are having twin girls! Congratulations!" he said.  
Amy smiled and hugged Shadow. "We're having twin girls Shadow!" Smiled laughed and hugged Amy back. He even smiled!

"OK now let us three step out while Miss Rose gets dressed." he walked out with that said. and Shadow walked out as well. Amy got dressed and walked outside to the check out desk and jumped on Shadow's back and giggled. Shadow chuckled. even laughed a little. Shadow carried Amy outside on his back and put her in the back seat then he walked over to and opened her door for her. She laughed a little.

"You're such a gentleman Shadow. Thank you." "Thank you and you're welcome." he said as he closed her door and got in the back with Amy. They drove to Amy's house.

~Amy's house~ Amy, Shadow and got out and walked inside the house. Amy jumped on Shadow's back again. "Rouge, Daddy! Guess what! Shadow and I are having twin girls!" she giggled.

Shadow smiled. got his daughter off of Shadow and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you kids!" said. He really was. He didn't blame them for anything at all. Rouge joined the hug.

"Amy and Shadow. Congratulations!" Rouge said.

"Can we go see my sister Minna? I want to tell her the good news." See Amy also had a sister named Minna Rose. She got out of the fire too when they were little kids but they found their own families. They still stayed in contact though. Minna was a grayish black hedgehog with red streaks in her hair. She had a boyfriend named George. Minna is mean to Sonic like Shadow. Sonic and Silver liked her a little when they were kids, back then Amy was Sonic's biggest fan she wanted to marry him so she got pissed at Sonic liking Minna. She always gave Amy very good advice too. Sometimes she was just silent.

Rouge said, "I'm going to hang here for a bit."  
Shadow nodded. He didn't know Minna though. He's met her once and that was years ago. "Come on Ames."

"Alright coming!" Amy followed Shadow out the door and lead the way. Amy and Shadow didn't really talk the whole way there. When they got to Minna's Amy rung the doorbell. Minna yelled, "Coming!" and opened the door.

"OMG! Ames!" Minna said as she hugged Amy. "Come in sis. Oh and you too." Shadow and Amy walked in and sat on the couch. "Minna, guess what?" Amy said.  
"What Amy?"

"I'm having twin girls! With Shadow!" she said as she hugged Shadow. "Good news Amy! Congrats!" Minna said. She than looked at Shadow. "Listen here hedgehog, if you don't take care of my sister I will kill you. Not hospitalize you, kill you. Got it?" Shadow nodded. "Good."

3 TO BE CONTINUED! 3 


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks went by. Amy had told everyone the news. Shadow was at Amy's most of the time taking care of her.  
"Shadow come on. I want to go shopping with Rouge now." Amy said as she waddled over to the door. Shadow ran over to her afriad she would fall and harm herselft and picked her up brideal style. He took a chaos emerald and yelled. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he and Amy appeared at Rouge's and Shadow rung the door bell. In a few seconds the door opened and Rouge walked out and they all three got into Rouge's limo. It was a short drive to the mall. They all got out and walked to into the mall.

"We just need to find the baby store." Amy said. Shadow stood close to her just nodding to whatever she said.

Rouge then spotted the store and walked over leading Shadow and Amy. Rouge, Shadow and Amy walked into the store. "Whoa!" said the pink hedgehog. Amy walked over to the cribs. Rouge seen a pink crib the a purple crib. Amy smiled and nodded. "Two cribs, check!" Rouge said.  
Rouge's butlar went to go get the store clerk and told him to followed Rouge,Shadow and Amy around. The clerk agreed to do so.

Amy saw a few baby toys. The clerk put them on the list. Rouge saw a few teddybears, a purple and black changing stole and a pink and black changing stole. That went on the list. Shadow was helping out too. The things they bought were, Two Cribs, Two changing tables, Dipears (lots and lots of them btw they got two of everything else, one thing was purple and the other was pink) Wipes, No tears bubble bath, No tear shampoo, cotton wool, Baby lotion, Baby nail clippers, Soothers, dummies, pacifiers, Infaco, Feragernce Nappy sacks, Baby power, A purple and then pink changing mat to go on the changing tables, Moses basket, purple swinging crib, Pink swinging crib, Cot, Baby monitors, sheets, blankets, towels, Two mobiles, Baby bath, High chairs, Pram, pushchair, stroller, Car seats, bouncy chairs, Bottles, Spare treats, bottle warmer, Sterilizer, Bottle brush, Forumla milk. They also bought, Feeding bowls, Weaning spoons,Drinking cups with spouts, Baby vests and pj's, Basic clothes, Shoes, Hair ties, Carigans and light jackets, coats, nappies, mitts and socks,hats, bibs.

The total came up to $3,234,235.99! It was cheap to Rouge , but to Amy and Shadow it was a lot of money. After they were done buying things they all went to Amy's and put things where they belonged. Shadow was the one doing the building for the cribs and stuff. Once they were done building everything Amy hugged Rouge. "OH THANK YOU, ROUGE!" she yelled. Once she released the bat Shadow looked ROuge in the eyes and said, "Yeah, Thank you a lot Rouge."

"No problem you two!" she smiled. "AHHH!" yeleld Amy grabbing her stomach and falling to the ground. Rouge and Shadow ran over to her. "Sweety, what's wrong?" asked the worried bat. Then she looked at the calender then to the wet floor. "OH MY!"  
Shadow looked at Rouge worried for his rose. "WHAT?" he yelled.

"Her water broke Shad! We have to get her to the hospital!" Rouge said. Shadow took out his chaos emerald and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" they disappeared and then reappeared at the hospital. Shadow carried Amy to the desk. "What is wrong sir?" the woman behind the desk asked. "I'm having a baby!" he said freaking out a little.

"He means Amy is having a baby, right now!" said Rouge. A doctor ran up and took Amy from Shadow and put her in a weelchair. Shadow tried to follow but a few nurses and even Rouge held him back. "Sir, you can't go with her. I'm afraid you'll have to wait in the waiting room.

"She will be alright Shadow. I promise." Rouge reassured him. Shadow sighed and sat down waiting very imptiantly. "That's it I'm calling her sister!" He said as he walked out of the waiting room and walked to a phone.

He diald the number. "~Hello?~" ..."Hey Minna, it's Shadow, Amy's boyfriend." ... "~What the hell do you want?~" ... "Well I just thought you'd like to know that your sister is having your neices, but if you don't care then..." ... "~WHAT? George and I will be down there!~" with that Minna hung up. Shadow sighed. "Confusing girl..." he said as he walked back to Rouge and sat down and crossed his arms while closing his eyes.

An hour has passed. George and Minna showed up. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER?" she yelled worried for Amy. "Seems like Minna is here." said Rouge and Shadow in unison laughing a little.  
George put a hand on Minna's shoulder.  
"Calm down Minna." Minna took a few deep breathes and walked over to Shadow and Rouge and sat down. The doctor came out a few moments later.

"Amy Rose's friends and family?" Shadow, Rouge, Minna, and George stood up and walked over to the doctor. "You may see her now, room 103" Shadow, Rouge,Minna,and George all walked to and into room 103 and greeted Amy. Shadow and Minna were on both sides of Amy. Amy smiled weakly. "Minna... Shadow... meet Skye and Midnight. Skye is the one with pink and black fur. Midnight is the one with purple and black fur."

"Can I hold one of my neices?" Minna asked so quietly and calmly. Amy nodded and handed her Midnight. "May I see my daughter?" Amy smiled again and handed Skye to Shadow. "Hey there. I'm your aunt Minna. Your mommy's sister." Minna said in a loving voice to Midnight. The black and purple hedgehog giggled. Minna, George, Shadow, Rouge and Amy all laughed.

Shadow was playing with Skye with his pinky then she bite him! "Ow!" Skye giggled. Everyone started laughing once again. "Well sis. I'm glad you're alright. I'm going to take my leave now." Minna said as she handed Midnight back to Amy and walked out with George following her.

The doctor walked in. "You are free to go Miss Rose." Amy nodded as the doctor walked out. She had Shadow and Rouge leave she she could change and when she did she walked out and kissed Shadow. "I love you, Shadow." Amy also hugged Rouge. "Thanks for everything!"

They both smiled at her. "I love you too Amy." Shadow said as Chaos Controlled to Amy's house. Rouge left. Amy laid Midnight in her purple crib while Shadow laid Skye in her pink crib. "They are so adorable aren't they Shadow?" Shadow nodded. "As of you."

3 TO BE CONTINUED! 3

Next Chapter WILL be longer! I promise and Midnight belongs to Shadow4everness and George and Minna belongs to Minna101. I own Skye though. 


	11. Chapter 11

After five years, Amy and Shadow finished high school and were still singers. Amy and Shadow got married and moved into a house next to Minna's place out of town. Anyhow Midnight got home from school and sat at the kitchen table. She stared at the table. Shadow came home, Amy was still at work, and he seen the sad little girl. So he walked over to her and knelt down infront of her. "What's wrong Midnight?" Shadow asked caringly.

Midnight looked at him. "I wanted to sign up for the chess team. But I'm too..." she stoped talking. Midnight was really smart for her age. She was six, and she had even skipped a grade. She was in 2nd grade.

"Too shy to ask to join?" he finished her sentence. Midnight nodded. "It'll be OK." he said as he stood up. "Listen Midnight, your mother and I are trusting you and Skye to be left alone by yourselves. We are going out for a date night." Shadow looked at the time and kissed his daughter. "Be back around seven. Love you." he said as he walked out and got back into the car.

Midnight sighed and watched the clock. It was only 3:32 p.m. *Where is Skye?* she wondered. Just then Skye walked in wearing her cheer uniform. She hugged her sister. They were really close. Skye was just an hour older than Midnight and was already in fourth grade because of her test scores. "Hey sis. What's up?"

"Hi Skye... what took so long?" "Oh, sorry Midnight. The girls and I were at a cheer meeting." she explained as she put her skateboard up. "Don't you have to practice piano?"  
"Yes, but I was wondering if you'd teach me how to play the guitar."  
"Why? You play great!" she smiled at her sister. Midnight blushed. "Thank you Skye, but I know I suck at it." she said.

Skye grabbed a purple and black guitar that had glitter on it and handed it to Midnight. She then grabbed a pink and black guitar that had stickers and writting on it. Skye sat next to her sister and showed her three new cords. "Take a music bath once or twice a week for a few seasons. You will find it is to the soul what a water bath is to the body. Ok Midnight?"

Midnight nodded and smiled at her sister. Skye taught her sister a whole new song called This Girl. A song they wrote together a few days ago. (The song really belongs to Nikki fFlores) They began to sing. They were a little better than their mother Amy. Midnight let Skye sing the verses because she remembered the course better.

[Skye]  
There's a girl livin' in this town Shes got her head up in the sky but her feet are on the ground There's a girl livin' on my street She knows outside her little world Somehow ends are gonna meet And when the roads get kinda rough She keeps one thing in mind The longest journey always starts with One step at a time

[Midnight]

And this girl has seen a lot of pain But this girls gonna smile again But she knows a flower grows every time it rains And this girls got a lot of dreams She knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems She might not solve a mystery tonight But this girls gonna be alright

Theres a girl walking in these shoes And she knows that every things she got is all shes got to loose Theres a dream right behind these eyes And she finds a reason to be strong with every tear she dries Being hard to fight the way things are so she leaves the world behind with the sound of doubt turned up so loud she turns the music up inside

[Skye]  
And this girls seen a lot of pain but this girls gonna smile again she knows that a flower grows every time it rain and this girls got a lot of dreams she knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems she might not solve a mystery tonight but this girls gonna be alright

She knows it so much she's never seen but time will allow her to find out what it means

[Both]  
And this girls seen a lot of pain but this girls gonna smile again she knows that a flower grows everytime it rain and this girls got a lot of dreams she knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems she might not solve a mystery tonight but this girls gonna be alright Alright, shes gonna be alright.

When they finished singing the looked at each other and smiled and began to giggle. "Skye, can we sing Who I am?" asked Midnight. Skye nodded. "Love to!" (The song is from Bratz: Rock Angelz)

[Midnight]  
Tell you about a city girl She's surprising You never get the better So totally amazing

[Skye]  
Don't worry about nothing She's just gotta be free yeah So won't you don't you Try to mess with me

[Both]  
They can't tame us So they blame us For everything So I just say...

Hey People don't know who I am All they can say She's a bad girl But they just don't understand No they don't know who I am

[Midnight]  
Burst my bubble Just try why don'tcha?  
It doesn't matter anyway I'm putting on a great show

[Skye]  
Moving on up And it feels so right Speeding in the fast lane That is my vibe

[Both]  
They can't tame us So they blame us For everything

Hey People don't know who I am All they can say She's a bad girl But they just don't understand No they don't know who I am No no

[Midnight]  
I hear knocking at my door I turn the stereo up some more But what can you do When they blame it all on you?

[Both]  
Hey People don't know who I am All they can say She's a bad girl But they just don't understand No they don't know who I am No no

After they finished that song they heard knocking at the door. "OPEN UP AND COME WITH ME!" Skye's ears perked up and her eye started glowing redish pink and her necklece started glowing bright pink. She started growling.*I will not let ANY harm come to my sister!So they better back off!* Midnight was a little scared, but her blue cross necklece started glowing. After that she got even more scared. The door was blown off the hindges. A robot knocked Skye and Midnight out and it took them to some lab.

3 TO BE CONTINUED! 3

(Gasp!) Who kidnapped the girls? Will anyone save them? O-M-DOUBLE-G! 


	12. Chapter 12

Skye and Midnight woke up on the floor in a cage. "OK, whoever you are you have three seconds to let us go! Three...two ... one!" Skye's eyes turned blood red and her heart necklece was seperated by four peices, love, hate, water, fire. She used all four of her powers but they had no effect on the cage. Her hammer appeared in her hands and she began to use the Chaos hammer of fire and water. She kept trying, not giving up. "AT LEAST LET MIDNIGHT GO!" Midnight looked at her sister and started to cry. Her blue cross necklece glowed blue and her eyes turned into a bright blueish purple. *I have to help Skye!*

"I HAVE TO HELP!" Midnight yelled. She began to help her sister. While she helps Skye she has a vision of the future. She ignores it and keeps helping. "LET US OUT OF HERE!" Skye looked at her sister, *Wow, Midnight is helping...* After a while they stoped. "Midnight." Skye wispered.  
"Yes, Skye?" she asked.  
"I will get YOU out of here if it kills me. You deserve to live and be happy." Skye said as she looked at the ground.

Midnight looked at her sister staring at the ground with her bangs covering her eyes. "Skye..."  
Skye continued, "I'm sorry that I' m so weak. With all these powers...I'm still weak." Skye began to cry softly. Midnight never saw Skye cry ever. It broke her heart. "You ARE strong! You're just as scared as me, but you still protect me! And then-" Midnight seen a figure. It was Eggman! Skye looked up and stood up. "Eggman, I challenge you to a battle! Right here, right now! If I win you let us go , if you win then you at least let Midnight go!" Skye said while clenching her teeth.

"Skye, don't!" Midnight said with her eyes tearing up. "Please trust me Midnight. Please." Midnight just nodded. "Hmmm...very well then. That means I can test out my new robots. Let the pink and black one out." Some new contraption Eggman built unlocked the cage. Skye walked out. The robot thing closed the cage again.

Skye and more than fifty robots fought. Then the last battle was between her and a very GIANT robot. It went to fire at her, but instead she wispered, "Chaos Control!" and disappeared and reappeared on the robot's head. "CHAOS POWER OF HATE AND LOVE!" she yelled as she pounced off the robot's head while turning around to face it. "FIRE TORNADO SPIN!" she yelled as she began to spin around nad she kicked the robot down. "Now to finish you off! WATER SPEAR!" she yelled as a spear of boiling water hit the robot in the targerted area. Skye landed on the ground and breathed heavily. She then turned to face Eggman. "A ... d-deal... is a ...deal Freakman!" she told him.

Eggman was shocked. *Great there's my next Sonic!* he thought. Unfortantly Midnight and Skye heard him. Skye started to glow pink and had black fire around her. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she yelled.

"Nothing! O_O" he said.

"YOU LIAR! YOU SAID 'GREAT THERE'S MY NEXT SONIC' IN YOUR HEAD! GRRR! THAT TEARS IT!" she yelled angerily. Her Chaos Hammer appeared in her hands, it was pictch black and she began to pound the crap out of him. Blood was going everywhere! Not a pretty site. As she was still hitting him she yelled, "NEVER EVER , EVER, EVER COMPARE ME TO MY DAD'S MORTAL RIVAL!" With all that out of the way she kicked him so hard, he flew through the six layered steel walls! Word of advice don't compare her to Sonic. Haha! What? Eggman had it coming! Back with the story though.

Midnight fainted when she saw her sister do all of that. She wasn't even in super or dark form! After Skye calmed down she returned to her normal self and opened the cage and picked up her sister. "CHAOS CONTROL!" she yelled and disappeared and reappeared at the house. She walked upstairs, went into Midnight's bedroom and laid her sister on her bed. "Sleep well sis." she said as she went downstairs and put the guitars up. *Where's dad's toolbox?* she wondered then after she looked around she found it. She worked for almost an hour on putting the door back on the hindges. After Skye was finished she put the toolbox back in it's place.

Skye plopped down on the couch and sighed. "Geez. I hate that Eggman character!" she growled. "Putting my sister in danger!" she mumbled to herself soon followed by a growl. She looked at the clock. It was only 6:20? *Ugh!* She got up and walked to her room and picked out a pair of black pj's then she looked in the mirroir and seen all the scratches and cuts on her. Then she noticed her cheer uniform ripped and sighed. "Gotta ask Coach Cortes for a new uniform!" she growled angerily just thinking about Eggman. "Hmph!" She picked up her pj's and slippers again and walked to the bathroom and took a 20 minute bath with fire surrounding her. After she got done with the shower she got dressed, brushed her teeth and everything and went to Midnight's room. She blew a kiss. "Love ya sis. Sleep well." Skye then walked out of Midnight's room after turning off her lights and closing window a little.

Skye went downstairs and turned out all the lights. She then wrote a note to her parents and put it on the counter. She walked upstairs and into her room and closed her door and turned her radio on to calm her down. Less than five minutes she fell asleep. About ten minutes later Amy and Shadow came back home. "Why are all the lights out Shaddie?" Shadow just shurgged as he walked Amy inside. Amy was looking around and turned on the kitchen light. Shadow seen the note and read it out loud...

Dear mommy and daddy,  
Midnight were really tired so we just went to bed.  
Um after school tomorrow, Midnight and I have to talk to you two,  
It's highly important. G'night! Love you two! Love, Midnight and Skye

Amy said, "What do you think they need to talk to us about?" she said worriedly. Shadow threw the note away.

"Can't say for sure Ames. We'll have to find out tomorrow... I guess."

"We should go check on them." ,said Amy. Shadow nodded.

"I'll check on Skye. You check on Midnight." said Shadow. Amy smiled and nodded as she walked upstairs to Midnight's room and walked over to her to see if she really was asleep. She was. But one thing bugged Amy, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then it struck her. Amy had seen that Midnight had been crying. *Why would she have cried?" thought Amy. Amy kissed Midnight on the forehead, turn out her lights and shut her door quietly as possible.

Meanwhile with Shadow checking on Skye. He walked into her room turned the light on. Nothing really woke that girl up. He walked over by her and from just not even three feet away he saw cuts, scrapes, bruises, and then he seen her cheer uniform on the back of the computer chair. It had blood and was torn and burned up. *What the hell?* he thought. He kissed her on the forehead, turned the light out and walked out of her room and met his wife downstairs in the kitchen.

"What exactly happened today with those two?" Amy asked knowing Shadow didn't have an answer.

"Don't know Ames. Wouldn't Minna know? I mean she lives right by us." he said. Amy shook her head no. "Her and George are on their honeymoon, remember?" "Oh... right. We should go to bed Ames." he stood up. Amy nodded. "Y-yeah..." Amy and Shadow go to bed.

~Amy's Dream and Her P.O.V~ Me , Shadow, Midnight and Skye were all at a hilly meadow of rose, lileys, popies, all sorts of flowers.  
"Oh Shadow, this is so beautiful!" I said as I kissed him. He smiled and kissed me back. "Mom! Dad! HELP US!" Midnight and Skye scream as they were nowhere to be seen.  
~Shadow's dream and His P.O.V~ Amy, the girls and I were on a hilly meadow of many pretty flowers. "Oh Shadow, this is so beautiful!" I said as I kissed him. He smiled and kissed me back. "Mom! Dad! HELP US!" Midnight and Skye scream as they were nowhere to be seen.  
I looked for them then I looked at Amy. She had black wings. Ames was crying. "I killed my parents and brother!"

~Midnight's dream and Her P.O.V~ (Flashback of what happened earlier.) Skye started to glow pink and had black fire around her. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she yelled. THAT TEARS IT!" she yelled angerily. Her Chaos Hammer appeared in her hands, it was pictch black and she began to pound the crap out of him. Blood was going everywhere! Not a pretty site. As she was still hitting him she yelled, "NEVER EVER , EVER, EVER COMPARE ME TO MY DAD'S MORTAL RIVAL!" With all that out of the way she kicked him so hard, he flew through the six layered steel walls!

~Skye's dream and Her P.O.V~ (Some flashbacks)  
AT LEAST LET MIDNIGHT GO!" Midnight looked at me and started to cry. Her blue cross necklece glowed blue and her eyes turned into a bright blueish purple. "I HAVE TO HELP!" Midnight yelled. She began to help me. "LET US OUT OF HERE!" looked at her sister. "Midnight." I wispered.  
"Yes, Skye?" she asked.  
"I will get YOU out of here if it kills me. You deserve to live and be happy." "Skye..."  
I continued, "I'm sorry that I' m so weak. With all these powers...I'm still weak." I began to cry softly. Midnight never saw me cry ... ever. It broke her heart.  
(End of Flash backs.)  
Voice: "Skye..." "Yes?...Who are you? Show yourself!" Voice: "Find your power within and help Midnight find power within. Help your father keep your mother from the truth." voice fades out "W-what? Truth? What truth?"

(END OF DREAMS)

3 TO BE CONTINUED! 3 


	13. Chapter 13

Amy and Shadow woke up at six a.m. to wake Midnight and Skye up. "Ames. I'll go get them up. You just get ready for work." Shadow said as he got out of bed. Amy smiled, "Lucky, you're off today right?"

"Yeah." Amy got out of bed too and walked over to Shadow and kissed him. "I love you." Amy ran into the bathroom, got dressed for work and took the car. Shadow sighed. Shadow walked into Midnight's room and woke her up. "Honey, time for school."

The black and purple headgehog opened her eyes fast. She decided to pretend nothing happened yeasterday. She held onto her blue cross necklece and hugged Shadow and smiled at him. "Good morning , daddy!" she said as she let go of her father and jumped out of bed. Midnight streached real quick and ran to her closet, picked out her usual outfit and ran to the bathroom and toom a shower and did other bathroom things.

Shadow chuckled. "Gotta love that girl!" he said to himself as he smiled a little. He walked out of Midnight's bedroom and walked into Skye's. He had seen Skye had already woken up. "Hey there Skye." Skye turned around. "G'morning dad. Is Midnight already up?" she asked her father. Shadow nodded. "Yes she is. I'll go make breakfest." "Can you make me a packed lunch?" "Yeah. Sure."  
"Thanks...old man." she giggled.

Shadow chuckled. "Alright, I'm leaving now." Shadow said as he looked at the cheer uniform Skye stuffed into her bookbag. After she put it up Shadow walked out and downstairs started on breakfest. When Midnight got done getting dressed and all she ran into Skye's room and seen what she was wearing. "Sister, that outfit is cute on you."

Skye looked at herself in black ripped jeans, a pink and black Blood On The Dance Floor shirt, a pink half jacket on, black converse boots on and had a black and pink chocker with her heart necklece tied on it on. She also had eyeliner and lip-gloss on. And spike bracelets on. She then turned to her little sister and smiled. "Thank you so much Midnight!"

"You're welcome." Midnight replied. Skye looked at her adorable little sister in a purple dress with a bow that's black and had lip-gloss on too. She also had matching black and purple boots on. She had a purple and black chocker with her blue cross tied on it.

"You're so adorable sis." Midnight blushed. "Thank you Skye!" she said while smiling. Midnight went to her room and grabbed her bookbag and ran downstairs. She sat her bookbag by the door and sat down at the table.

Skye took a deep breathe, grabbed her bookbag went downstairs and did the same. Shadow sat the food infront of them. Midnight and Skye loved their father's cooking. So basicly their plate was clean real quickly. The bus arrived. Midnight hugged and kissed her father, "Love you ...Bye Daddy!" she yelled running out to the bus. Skye hugged her father and threw her bookbag on her left shoulder, grabbed her skateboard and walked out the door saying, "Love you dad, bye..." With all the good-byes said Shadow cleaned up the place a bit and rested.

Why don't we check in on the girls for the day? Mostly because Amy isn't home with Shadow and Shadow's taking a nap... Soooo...

On the bus Midnight sat with her best friend Tiffany. Skye sat alone. Kaya got on the bus, but today Skye didn't notice. Kaya was Skye's crush, he was really popular. He played basketball, soccer, football, and he never really hung out with Skye, but he did think she was sorta cute. He was ablue and gray hedgehog. Kaya sat right next to Skye. Skye quickly turned around and blushed.

Midnight and Tiffany giggled. "Doesn't your sister like him?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, she does." The two young hedgehogs looked at Kaya and Skye. "So I'm throwing a party. I was wondering if you and your sister could come?" *Did he just invite me to his house?* Skye pretended to not care, yet smiled. "Sure... whatever. I'll have to ask first." "Cool." he replied.

The bus arrived at the school. Everyone got off and walked to their classes. Skye ended up falling asleep in history class. " , are you alright?" Skye just nodded and got back to work.

Midnight was in math class. She answered every single question correctly too! "Good job Midnight!" the teacher said.  
"Thank you ." Midnight said.

During recess Tiffany, Kaya, Skye, Midnight and the other cheerleaders were all hanging out. "I need a drink." Skye said walking to the outside water fuatian. Midnight followed her and Kaya went with Midnight.

I looked like Sky got attacked by something! She fell to the ground and something threw her into the wall! Midnight got scared, but ran to Skye anyway. Kaya ran over to her too. Skye was passed out, the half jacket go torn and it showed new and old bruises and cuts. Her pink jacket was torn up. Kaya picked Skye up and ran to the nurses office. The nurse treated her and called Shadow to pick her up. Midnight was still crying becuase she was scared of what was happening since Eggman got her mad. Shadow came rushing into the nurses office and picked up Midnight to make her stop crying. "Skye are you alright." Skye was too scared herslef to talk. She stood up and walked out. Kaya frowned and walked back to recess.

"Come on Midnight. I'm signing you out too. We'll go get your girls' things and ... Skye? Where did that girl go?" Shadow said as he finished signing Midnight and Skye out. Shadow put Midnight down and she went to get her things. After a few minutes he seen Skye with her bookbag and skateboard. Shadow hated to see his daughter like that. Midnight skipped happily down the hallway, even though she was terriffied of whatever was happening to her sister. They all walked to the car. Midnight turned on the car tv to watch ... anything really to get her mind off things.

"Thanks for getting me and Midnight, Dad." Skye said keeping the emotionless expression. Mostly to be brave and strong for her sister. She never wanted Midnight to worry about anything! When they arrived at the house Shadow was holding Midnight and unlocked the door and walked in. Skye followed him and just slowly walked to her room. Shadow put Midnight down. Midnight hugged him. "I'm going to practice the piano." she said as she put her bookbag up and sat down at the grand piano and started to play.

Shadow smiled. "OK kiddo. I'm going to go check on your sister." Shadow walked upstairs and knocked on Skye's door then walked in. He walked over to her bed and sat next to her. Skye seen him and tried to be storng.

"Dad, Midnight and I got kidnapped by Eggman yesterday and..." she explained everything. Then Skye hugged him and cried into the white fur on his chest. "I-it pained m-me t-to ... s-s-see m-my little sister so t-terrifed! O-of me!" She cried even more. "I'm t-trying t-t-to be s-strong and b-brave for her but ..." Shadow rocked her back and forth.

"OK, now that I know why you two were acting werider than usual yesterday... what happened at school?" Shadow asked.

"I-i -i don't know... th-the h-heart necklece s-started to glow then all of a s-sudden I got at-attacked!" she cried more and more.

Midnight walked in holding Scourge's hand. "Uncle Scourge is here!"

Midnight let go of Scourge's hand and he walked over to Skye and tickled her then he stoped. "A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be crying."

Skye loved her uncle Scourge. She hugged him and stoped crying. "Midnight come here." Midnight walked over to Skye. "You want to go play pranks on people?"

Midnight jumped up and down. "YES! PRAKNING PEOPLE WE HATE!" Scourge, Shadow, Midnight, and Skye all said, "SONIC!"

3 TO BE CONTINUED 3

What attacked Skye? Why have I turned Shadamy into about their daughters? 1= not telling yet. 2= Because there's things you should know about them. 


	14. Chapter 14

After Scourge, Shadow, Midnight, and Skye got done with playing mean pranks on Sonic they went back to Shadow's. Amy was still at work so Shadow didn't mind letting Scourge stay for a little while. When Skye told her sister, Midnight about the party they have been invited to Midnight was jumping up and down. "YAY! HE INVITED ME TOO! YAY!" Midnight screamed. She got so excited she started to skate in her rollerblades and skate around the playroom. Skye was just laughing.

"Midnight, we still have to ask dad." Midnight stoped rollerblading aroung the room and walked back up to her sister.

Midnight smiled deviously. "Bet I can get to him first." she said as she started rollerblading outta the playroom and on her way to Shadow and Scourge. "Hey sis! No fair!" Skye said as she grabbed her skateboard and skated outta the playroom as well. Midnight got to Shadow first.  
"Hey, father?" Midnight asked.

Shadow looked at the black and purple hedgehog. "Yeah?" Skye finally reached them and jumped off her skateboard while catching it in the air. "Midnight wants to know if her and I could go to a party tonight?" Shadow looked from Skye to Midnight back to Skye. "Where at?" he asked. Midnight teased. "At her 'boyfriend's' house. The boy that was in the nurses office today with us." she smiled at her father, Shadow. Shadow looked at Skye and raise a brow.

"Boyfriend? What is this about a boyfriend Skye?" Skye blushed. She gave her little sister a 'What the heck did you say he was my boyfriend?' look. Midnight just kept had seen the look but acted like she didn't. "Well?" Shadow said impaintiontly. Skye finally told him. "He's not my boyfriend dad! Midnight was just kidding!..." then she mumbled under her breathe. "..yet." She smiled. Midnight heard her and began giggling. Scourge patted his lap.  
"Skye, come here little chicka." Scourge said smirking. Skye went over and sat in his lap. Midnight went and sat by Shadow. She had a feeling that Skye might loose her ability to keep her calminess. Plus she loved her dad very much. She was a daddy's girl.

"What's his name?" Shadow asked looking at Skye sitting in her uncle's lap. Midnight answered for her. "His name is Kaya. Skye's crush."  
Shadow looked at Midnight as she spoke. Then he looked back at Skye. "Really? ... Hmph. Age?" he asked. "Eight." Skye replied.

"You girls are not going to the party." Shadow said. Midnight's smile turned into a frown. *Why did he say no?* Midnight wondered.

Skye stood up off of her uncle. "What? That's not fair! Why not?" she asked as her eyes started glowing. *Oh no! That's what happened before when she went all phyco on Eggman!* Midnight thought again.

Shadow glared at his daughter keeping his claminess. "Because Skye. What I say goes. That's all I have to tell you."

Scourge was even wondering why he wouldn't let the girls go. "That's not fair!" she protested.

"Nothing's fair Skyelar Rose the hedgehog. Life's like that. I am the parent, you're the kid. What I say goes." he stated using her full name.

"You know what! I'm out of here! Nothing against mom and Midnight, but I know now, that all you love is mom and Midnight! You hate me! You think I'm a burden like everyone else does don't you?" Skye walked over to her skateboard and picked it up. She headed toward the door. "Well, I guess now you don't have to worry and I won't be a burden no more! Just take push me away! I bet that's what yo did to your old friend Maria too! Maybe all your pushing away killed her!" With that angerily said Skye opened the door, walked out onto the porch, and slammed the door closed. She skated off to where she always went to think.

Skye's words ecoed in his head. *Maria...* he thought. Midnight sighed. She knew where Skye was but she didn't dare go to check on her right now. She needed time alone, to think everything through. Midnight just sighed. "I just going to play the piano." she said as she walked over and started playing mozart. Shadow just stared at the floor. Scourge loved to hear Midnight play.

Scourge walked over to Midnight. Messed up her hair a bit. "Love ya kiddo. Bye." Midnight giggled. She fixed her hair. "I love you too. Good-bye!" she said sweetly as she began to play the piano. Playing piano, rollerblading and singing all calmed her down.

Scourge walked out of the house and got in his car. He began to drive away. Shadow had a flash back in his head about Skye yelling at him, 'You know what! I'm out of here! Nothing against mom and Midnight, but I know now, that all you love is mom and Midnight! You hate me! You think I'm a burden like everyone else does don't you? I bet that's what you did to your old friend Maria too! Maybe all your pushing away killed her!' Shadow began to tear up.

~Meanwhile~ Skye was sitting in a tree crying in her hands silently. "Why does everyone hate me and want me to be unhappy all the time? Wonder if Midnight even hates me?" Skye cried at the thought of her beloved sister hating her. All of a sudden something caught her. She tried t scream for help, but she knew no one was around. *Maybe they wouldn't even care...*

~At the house~ Midnight finished playing when Amy walked in. "Hello Shadow. Hello Midnight." Amy said. Shadow didn't answer he was still playing that scene in his head. Midnight ran to her mother and hugged her.

"Hi mommy!" she yelled happily. Midnight then looked at her father. She hated seeing him like that. It pained her. *Where's Skye? It's passed eleven 'o' clock! She left at six...* Midnight began to worry.

"Shadow? Shaddie?... Midnight, what's wrong with your father?" Amy asked her daughter. "W-well...~sigh~ Skye went off at him and he's been like that since then. But I don't see why thought because it's been over five hours." "What? Where's Skye?"

"I don't know mom! I ..." Midnight has a vision...  
Voice~ "She's been kidnapped Midnight. You must help her. Midnight's vision ends. "She's been kidnapped." Amy gasped.

"Oh no! Shadow snap out of it!" Shadow snaped out of it. "What is it Ames?" "Our daughter was kidnapped! That's what!" Amy shouted.  
"Well, according to her, I don't care about her." Shadow said crossing his arms. Midnight finally snapped. She had, had enough. her eyes started glowing and so did her blue cross necklece.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! DADDY, SISTER NEEDS YOU! MOM CAN'T FIGHT WITH HER BEING PREGNANT AGAIN AND YOU'RE JUST BEING SELFFISH! SKYE SAID THOSE THINGS BECAUSE YOU DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CARE OR LOVE HER! SO IF YOU WON'T GO SAVE HER THEN I WILL!" Midnight brusted out with fusteration. She walked to the door, opened it, walked onto the porch and put her skatesback on and skated her way away from the house. *I will not let you get hurt sister. You never let me get hurt. It's time to stop being so easily frightened and time to suck it up and be brave... for you.*

3 TO BE CONTINUED! 3

What will happen? I don't know the answer either so yeah... 


	15. Chapter 15

Shadow stoped thinking about Maria and thought about his only two daughters. He stood up. "I should really go help Midnight. I think I have a little apoligizing to do to both of them." Shadow said as he kissed Amy.  
"I love you, Shadow." Amy said with a smile. She was proud of her husband.  
Shadow nodded. "I love you too, Ames." With everything said, Shadow walked out the door and ran in his jet shoes.

~With Skye~ "Whatever you want. I will do." said Skye.  
"Good. I want you to kill Shadow the hedgehog. Your father I presume?" said the dark figure with purple eyes.  
Skye smirked. "Father? I have no father anymore. I will finish him." Skye was so mad, she didn't care who she killed. She let her feelings take over.  
The figure laughed evily. "Go now. Finish him off." he said amused by the pink and black hedgehog. Skye smirked again and walked out of HQ.

~Shadow's P.O.V~ I found and caught up to my daughter Midnight. "Midnight, listen I'm sorry. What your sister said just...hit me hard."  
Midnight glared at me, looking pissed off as hell. "Don't say you're sorry to me, father! Say sorry to Skye! That is if we find her in time!" she yelled.

I never knew Skye felt that way, honestly. She always hides everything. Her feelings,where she goes, who she sees, who her friends are... how would I know? I sighed, looked away from Midnight. "You are right..." I amitted. "But Midnight, how would I have known? Your sister is always hidding everything."

She glared at me again. "Here's a thought, be a father and ask her how her day was. Don't just ask how my day was!" she said. Midnight stoped skating. As so did I. We seen a figure. Who was it? It got closer to us. Eyes glowing dark neon pink, hair glowing dark neon pink with the ends pitch black, black fire and neon pink water surrounding it, a heart shaped necklece glowing, black boots, black skirt and half shirt.

Midnight wispered something. I looked at her. "What?" I asked.

"That's sister." she said not looking away from the figure. I looked back at the figure.  
"Well ,well ,well. Midnight go back to the hous please. I don't want you to see this." Skye said.  
"No way!" Midnight protested.

"Fine. SONG WINGS OF DEATH!" wings with music notes came at me. I dodged. Skye smirked. "Father!" Midnight yelled as she ran over to me. "Why are you doing this sister?" Midnight asked.  
"Sister dear, Shadow deserves to die... now!" Skye said as she chaos controled her way over to me and used Chaos Fire Spear Of Love. "DIE SHAODW THE HEDGEHOG!" she yelled. Midnight jumped infront of me.

"MIDNIGHT!" I yelled.  
Midnight put some type of force field up. Skye's attack fired at her, she dodged it. "Sister, please stop this! What is wrong?" Midnight said.

"Like you don't know! He deserves to die! Don't get in my way!" Skye spate out angerily.

Midnight's eyes turn dark purple, blue cross glows, ora turns dark around her. "SKYE... STOP THIS...PLEASE!" she yelled. I watched as both of my daughters were in dark. They fought endlessly. I then spotted something in the corner of my eye. It was Mephilies.

"Mephilies?" I said shocked. "Hello Shadow the hedgehog." he said.  
"Why? Why did you do that to my daugther Skye? Why did you turn her against me?" I said angerily.

Mephilies laughed evily as he said, "I want you dead. I didn't do anything to her, she was already turned against you. She wants to kill you herslef for the way you always treated her." I growled angerily at him as he said that. "You still haven't told them that they are princesses of the underworld have you? You still haven't told Amy Rose that she is one of the two queens of the underworld? That all three of them pocess great unbelieveable power. Power that can and will kill everybody if unleashed. Ha! Pathedic really. 'The Ultimate Life Form' can't face the truth? zyou are the king afterall."

"I WILL KILL YOU, MEPHILIES!" I growled out angerily with my teeth clenched.

"Now, now Shadow. This is between the two princesses. Just watch." he said. I looked at my little girls fight. They never fought. Sure they had very few arguments, but never physicaly fought.

~Midnight's P.O.V~ I don't want to harm my sister Skye, but I must win to protect father.

~Skye's P.O.V~ Why can't I stop myself? I don't want to hurt Midnight nor dad!

~My P.O.V~ "Please stop! We do care Skye!" Midnight said. "I would if I could, but I can't make myself!" Skye said as she attacked Midnight.

After fighting for a while they stoped. Skye didn't want to kill anyone anymore. Skye and Midnight both turned to glare at Mephilies. They looked at each other and smirked. "Hey, Mephily..." Skye distracted him.

"What is it?" he asked impationtly. Meanwhile, Midnight smirked used Chaos Control and appeared behind Mephilies. *Now!* Skye tought to Midnight. Midnight heard her.

Midnight yelled, "CHAOS WINGS OF HOPE, FULL POWER!" While Skye yelled, "CHAOS WINGS OF DEATH, FULL POWER!" Then they both yelled, "VERISON UP COMBINTION!" Purple, pink, and black beams shaped like music notes and hearts hit Mephilies.

"ARGHHHH!" he screamed in pain as he vanistioned. Shadow smirked at his daughters' work and he ran up to them and hug them. "Skye, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry to you too, Midnight!" Shadow said in glory almost crying. "Please girls...turn back to normal."  
Midnight and Skye looked at each other. They smiled and turned back into normal and fainted in Shadow's arms. Shadow ran Skye and Midnight to the house. When they got there, Shadow laid Midight on the couch and Skye on the other couch. Amy heard the door shut so she walked into the living room hugged her sleeping daughters then kissed Shadow. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are they alright, Shaddie?" she asked worriedly. Shadow nodded. "Yes they are. Man Ames, you shoud've seen them. I knew Skye had it in her, but Midnight... wow!" he said astonished. Amy smiled.

3 TO BE CONTINUED! 3 


	16. Chapter 16

It was a cold night when Skye woke up from a nightmare sweating. She looked around, she was in her room. *What happened?* she wondered. Skye looked at the clock and it was three-thirdy in the morning. She jumped out of bed and walked to her sister's room. "I'm so sorry you had to turn dark Midnight... please find it in your heart to forgive me. If you do not then I won't blame you." Skye wispered to her sleeping sister. Then she turned around and seen her father. Shadow closed Midnight's door.

"Skye, we need to talk. Downstairs please." Shadow said as he began walking down the long spiral staircase. *What's this about?* Skye wondered. She began following her father. Shadow sat on the couch. "Come over here, please."

Skye walked over and sat on the coffe table in order to face him. "Yes Dad?" she asked in a serious voice. Shadow sighed and looked his oldest child in the eyes. "I truely am sorry about everything that happened today."  
Skye faked a weak smile and lied. "It's fine Dad. Don't worry about it."

Shadow glared at his daughter and even though she was a pretty good actress, she didn't fool him one bit. "No it's not Skye. Stop lieing to me. There's something you need to know, but when I tell you, you have to promise...no... swear, you will NOT tell ANYONE. Not even your mother or Midnight or aunt Minna."

Skye got real serious now. "I swear Dad."

Shadow sighed. "OK, I don't know how to tell you this but... your mother is a Singing fallen dark angel...A.K.A queen of the underworld. That means that you and Midnight are the princesses of the underworld. You two pocess power beyond the ultimate power in both universes. And now that your going to have a younger brother, he will become the prince of the underworld." Once Shadow got done speaking, he looked at his daughter to see her expression.

After a few moments of silence Skye asked something. "So is that the reason something attacked me at school?" she asked looking down. "Yes. Soon they will come for your sister as well." he replied.  
"But why?"

"The prophcey. I'm not supose to speak of the prophcey to you, but it goes to say that if the two eldest kids, Midnight and you, will have to fight. If one of you die then it will finally stop." Shadow's voice crackled because he was so angery at that prophcey. "Hmph... so to say if one of us dies or maybe even saceriffces themselves then all of the attacks will stop?" she said in a serious tone.  
Shadow looked back up to his daugter. "Yeah...Skye... don't do it."

Skye looked at her father and smirked. "Now who said I was gonna do anything... yet, old man? I need to et more information about this prophcey anyway. Um, I'm sorry about my outburst at you. I love you dad." Skye said as she stood up, kissed her father on the cheek and ran upstairs. Shadow smiled.

"What am I going to do with that girl?" he asked himself followed by a chuckle. Shadow got up and went to his room and layed beside his beloved wife and he soon fell alseep.

Meanwhile with Skye, she was getting dressed. She put her heart necklece/chocker on followed by a skull necklece/chocker. Put on black nail polish, black leggins then a ripped black jean skirt with chains on it, pink shirt with a black half leather jacket, black chain boots, black eyeliner, silver eyeshadow, skull earrings, spike bracelets and a headband. She looked in the mirror. "Check me out! I'm looking hot!" she said. Skye walked out of her room and into Midnight's room and wrote a not to her. "Bye Midnight. Love ya sis." Skye quietly closed Midnight's door and walked back into her room and locked the door. She put her pink and black bag over her shoulder, grabbed her skateboard, walked over to the window and opened it. "If I never see any of you again. I want you to know I love you." with that said Skye jumped out of the window and skated into Metroplies. She arrived at Tails' workshop and knocked on the door. Few minutes later the door opened and she seen a yellow and white fox.

"Come in Skye!" he welcomed her. Skye walked in. "What brings you here?"  
"I need your help with something Tails." "Oh, alright. What with?" "Do you know anything about the prophcey of the princess of the underworld?" she asked.  
Tails was shocked she asked that perticular question. *Does she know?* "Yeah, but why?"

"Tails, you don't have to hide anything from me, my Dad told me." "Oh, OK. Follow me." he said walking to the libary area. Skye followed him.

~With Shadow, Amy and Midnight at the house~ It was a bright and early morning when Midnight woke up. She spotted a note on her dresser and read it.

Dear Midnight, Please don NOT come looking for me.  
Don't worry about me either. I'm on a quick mission.  
Tell mom and dad I said I love them. Love ya sis.  
Love your sister,  
Skye

Midnight ran downstairs and showed her parents the note. *Wonder where she went?* Shadow pondered. Amy was almost in tears. She burried her face into Shadow's white chest fur. "Shaddie! What are we going to do?"

Shadow patted Amy on the back. "Don't worry. Our girl is strong. Trust me, she can handle herself. Right Midnight?"  
Midnight nodded her head. "Yeah. Don't worry mom. Sister is really great at fighting and getting out of sisituations." Midnight said.  
Amy stoped crying and smiled. "OK, believe you two." Midnight went and tried to open Skye's bedroom door but it was locked. "Hmph!" Midnight used a new power to unlock the door and she walked in and looked around.

When she was in the closet looking for any clue for to where her sister had gone. No signs though. Midnight sighed. Something or someone tapped her on the shoulder. Midnight turned around thinking it was her mother or father. When she turned around her eyes met blood red eyes. Not her father, Shadow's. This thing looked like it had jumped out of a horror movie. SHe stood still not blinking, just staring into the eyes of a monster. It punched her so hard in the stomach she crashed into the wall, lost her breathe and blood came from her mouth slowly. Midnight looked up scared to death.

Downstairs, Shadow heard the crash and ran upstairs. With him not having the blood of the demon family, he couldn't see the monster. He couldn't even see Midnight! He walked back downstairs to his wife.

Midnight had seen her father leave her, why had he left her though? Midnight's eyesite was a bit blury. The monster was getting closer to her. All of a sudden a figure tapped on the monster's shoulder. When the moster turned around Skye was standing there and piuched it. "Leave my little sister alone you big ugly meanie!" The monster was pinned down by Skye. "Say syanora, demon!" Skye yelled as she finished it off. *Demon? That thing was a demon? Why was it after me? Sk...* Midnight wondered as she fainted. Skye then realized her little sister passed out due to the loss of blood. She ran over to her and shook her.

"MIDNIGHT! CAN YOU HEAR ME? MIDNIGHT, SIS, SPEAK TO ME! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE! MIIIIDNIIIIGHT!" Skye yelled. Amy and Shadow heard Skye screaming, so they ran upstairs to check on them. With the demon gone, Shadow could finally see his daughter, Midnight again. He ran over to her and Skye.  
"What happened Skye?" he asked.

"I'll explain later! Let's get her to the hospital now!" Skye yelled. Amy ran over to her family and held onto Shadow. Shadow took out a chaos emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he said and disappeared with Amy. Skye was holding her sister with one hand and she took out a chaos emerald too. "Chaos Control!" she said quietly. All four of them were at the hospital.

"Your mother and I already signed Midnight in." Shadow said. Skye just nodded. She looked down at her sister then the doctor took Midnight away from her and ran her into a room. Skye never realyshown feelings before, not infront of anyone, not even infront of Midnight and she wasn't going to start now. Skye ran out of the hospital and to the place she always went to think.

~At Hospital~ The doctor came in the waiting room. "Midnight Rose's family?" Shadow and Amy stood up and walked over to the doctor. "I'm so sorry but I have bad news." the doctor said. Amy and Shadow looked at him worriedly. 


	17. Chapter 17

"What's wrong...?" Shadow asked.

"She's in a coma due to the loss of blood. If you didn't get her here in the time you did, she would have slipped away from all of us. You may go see her if you wish. She's in room 122." the doctor said. Amy was crying and Shadow was crying on the inside. If ... not in time... Midnight... gone...forever... these were the thoughts that went through Shadow's mind. Amy and Shadow had finally got to Midnight's room and sat by her.

"Dear, wake up, please. Wake up now. You're too young to die sweety." Amy cried out to Midnight. "Amy, calm down. She's strong. She will be alright. The stress isn't good for your or the baby's health." Amy just walked out into the hallway. Skye ran into her. "Mom, how's my little sis?" she asked. Amy looked at her daughter while crying.  
"She's in a coma." Skye's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" she yelled as she ran into the room. Skye punched the wall and started to cry infront of her father. "WAKE UP GODDAMN IT! WAKE THE HELL UP MIDNIGHT!" Skye screamed and cried out. "PL-PLEASE YOU HA-HAVE TO LIVE! PLEASE YOU H-HAVE TO G-GO ON LIV-LIVING YOUR LIFE!" Scourge, Minna,George, Amy, Sally, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Tails, Shadow, Sonic, Manic and Sonia had all witnessed Skye crying. Skye kept punching the wall screaming in cries. "W-WAKE UP DAM-DAMN IT! WAKE U-UP NOW! DO YOU HEAR ME -SSISTER? I S-S-SAID WAKE UP! P-P-P-P-PLEASE!" Skye fell to the ground. "Please. Just wake up. I'll g-gladly t-tak yor pl-place!" Shadow and Amy heard their now, seven year old daughter curse. "Don't leave me here." Scoruge walked over to the pink and black broken hearted female hedgehog and held her in his arms.

"Calm down. Please Skye. You're scaring Cream and even your parents." he said softly. He rocked her back and forth.

Skye didn't fight him, she let him hold her. She turned her face to his and burried her face in Scourge's chest. "I-it's not fair! M-midnight did n-nothing to de-deserve this!" she cried. Shadow and Amy began to sing Skye's favorite song that always calmed her down when she was angery or upset. The song her and Midnight would sing. The song they wrote together.

[Shadow]  
There's a girl livin' in this town Shes got her head up in the sky but her feet are on the ground There's a girl livin' on my street She knows outside her little world Somehow ends are gonna meet And when the roads get kinda rough She keeps one thing in mind The longest journey always starts with One step at a time

[Amy]  
And this girl has seen a lot of pain But this girls gonna smile again But she knows a flower grows every time it rains And this girls got a lot of dreams She knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems She might not solve a mystery tonight But this girls gonna be alright

Theres a girl walking in these shoes And she knows that every things she got is all shes got to loose Theres a dream right behind these eyes And she finds a reason to be strong with every tear she dries Being hard to fight the way things are so she leaves the world behind with the sound of doubt turned up so loud she turns the music up inside

(Scourge joined in)

[Scourge, Shadow, and Amy]

And this girls seen a lot of pain but this girls gonna smile again she knows that a flower grows every time it rain and this girls got a lot of dreams she knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems she might not solve a mystery tonight but this girls gonna be alright

She knows it so much she's never seen but time will allow her to find out what it means

And this girls seen a lot of pain but this girls gonna smile again she knows that a flower grows everytime it rain and this girls got a lot of dreams she knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems she might not solve a mystery tonight but this girls gonna be alright Alright, shes gonna be alright.

Once they ended the song Skye was crying a little bit quietly now. Only because her voice went whorse. Scourge picked her up, keeping her wrapped in his arms. "Scourge, get Skye out of here please." Amy said trying not to cry herself. Scourge went out into the waiting room. Minna and George followed. Scourge sat down in a chair and keep rocking Skye back and forth, stroking her quills.

"I wish you were my daughter. Sometimes, I like to pretend you are." Scourge amitted. Skye didn't look up. Scourge continued. "You'll never be more than my niece though, sadly. You know, you and Midnight are the only thing that make your dad and me get along?" Scourge chuckled. "Ya know tik? How would you like to live with me until Midnight gets better?" Skye looked up.

"Really?" she asked in a very low whorse wisper. Scourge nodded. "I'll talk to your father if you want me to." Skye nodded her head. Minna looked at Skye in Scourge's arms. "Skye..." Minna started. "Although it's difficult today to see beyond the sorrow, may looking back in memory help comfort you tomorrow. Midnight will be fine." Minna assured her. George put his arms over his new wife.

"Thank you. All of you." Skye said still forcing her throat to let her talk. *Midnight, please wake up now!* Skye cried so much she almost lost her voice even more and she fell asleep. Scourge got up and carried Skye to the gift shop. Minna and George went too. George and Minna got Midnight a balloon and a bag of candy. Scourge picked out a giant bear and put Skye, Shadow, Amy , and his name on it saying 'Love ya kid.' After that they walked back to the room and droped the things off. They all stayed there that night. Scourge had talked Shadow and AMy into letting Skye stay with him for a while. They said yes so he kissed Midnight's forhead and left to go to Shadow's house and sat Skye on the couch. He went upstairs, packed a few things for her and put the suitcase in his convertable. He then picked Skye up and put her in the back seat and let her sleep. He then drove off to his house he shared with Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. He went to a guest room, put Skye on the bed, covered her up, set the suitcase by the closet doo and walked out of the room quietly closing the door. *She's so worried about her sister, Midnight.* he thought. 


	18. Chapter 18

Skye wakes up in the guest room at 3:27 p.m. She gets up and walks downstairs. "Well there's the faker's oldest daughter." Sonic said. Sonia, Manic, and Scourge all glared at Sonic. Skye gave him a death glare and walked over there infront of him and held him by his neck.

"Call my father a faker again, I will cut you up and feed you to Mephilies... Faker!" with that very angerily said, Skye let Sonic go and walked to the kitchen. Scourge was laughing at Sonic's frightend expression. Soina was laughing too. Manic chuckled then walked into the kitchen too.

"You're cute when your mad." Manic said.

"Manic, you're my half uncle. I don't like you and I am not going out with you." Manic frowned.

"Sadly, I know that. I was gonna say that I have drums, Sonia has a keyboard, Sonic has a guitar and Scourge has a guitar but would love to hear you sing." Skye turned to Manic smiling a fake smile.

"Alright. Whatever." Skye said as she went back into the living room and set up the microphone. Manic set up the drums, Sonia and Sonic knew what they were doing so they set up their instruments as well. Scourge sat back on the couch with his hands behind his head and his feet on the coffe table. Skye knew the song she wanted to sing. Monster. A song Midnight wrote. (Monster by Skillet)

She stood infront of the microphone and Sonia,Manic and Sonic started to play the music. No one but Shadow, Amy, Midnight had heard Skye sing...ever. She began to sing.

[Skye]  
The secret side of me I never let you see I keep it caged but I can't control it so stay away from me, the beast is ugly I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratchin on the walls In the closet in the halls It comes awake and I can't control it Hidin under the bed In my body in my head Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end

I feel it deep within It's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster

[Sonic and Manic] I,I feel like a monster I,I feel like a monster

[Skye]  
I hate what I've become The nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key I keep it caged but I can't control it cause if I let her out she'll tear me up break me down Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end

I feel it deep within It's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within It's just beneath the skin I must confess that iI feel like a monster

[Sonic and Manic]  
I,I feel like a monster I,I feel like a monster

[Skye]  
Its hidin in the dark Its teeth are razor sharp There's no escape for me It wants my soul it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream Maybe its just a dream Or maybe its inside of me Stop this monster

I feel it deep within It's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become The nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within It's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I gotta lose control it's something radical I must confess that I feel like a monster

[Sonic and Manic] I,I feel like a monster I,I feel like a monster

I,I feel like a monster I,I feel like a monster

I,I feel like a monster I,I feel like a monster

Scourge clapped. "Continue." He said. There was someone around them. Skye could feel it but she just continued singing. She sung In this Life. A song she wrote herself.

[Skye]  
I was nurtured I was sheltered I was curious and young I was searching for that something Trying to find it on the run Oh and just when I stopped looking I saw just how far I'd come In this life In this life You give me love You give me light Show me everything that's been happening I've opened up my eyes Following Three steps fight an honest fight Two hearts that can start a fire One love is all I need This summer hey voe In this life

I have faltered I have stumbled I have found my feet again I've been angry I've been shaken Found a new place to begin My persistence to make a difference Has led me safe into your hands In this life In this life

I was put here for a reason I was born into this world And I'm living and I'm believing I was meant to be your girl In this life I was put here for a reason I was born into this world And I'm living and I'm believing I was meant to be your girl In this life

I was put here for a reason I was born into this world And I'm living and I'm believing I was meant to be your girl In this life

In this life yeah yeah ln this life yeah.

Scourge clapped once more. Skye began to sing When You're Gone. A song she wrote when she ran out of the hospital yesterday. (Actually it's a song by Avril Laivgne) She dedicated it to her sister, Midnight.

[Skye]  
I always needed time on my own I never thought I'd need you there when I cry And the days feel like years when I'm alone And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone The words I need to hear to always get me through The day and make it ok I miss you

I've never felt this way before Everything that I do reminds me of you And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you And when you're gone The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone The words I need to hear to always get me through The day and make it ok I miss you

And all I ever wanted was for you to know Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you And when you're gone The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone All the words I need to hear will always get me through The day and make it ok I miss you

She san one more song. A song she wrote yesterday too, it was to everyone. Because of you. (By Kelly Clarkson)

[Skye]  
I will not make the same mistakes that you did I will not let myself Cause my heart so much misery I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard I've learned the hard way To never let it get that far

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid

I lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry Because I know that's weakness in your eyes I'm forced to fake A smile, a laugh everyday of my life My heart can't possibly break When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid

I watched you die I heard you cry every night in your sleep I was so young You should have known better than to lean on me You never thought of anyone else You just saw your pain And now I cry in the middle of the night For the same damn thing

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty Because of you I am afraid

Because of you Because of you

She stoped singing. Sonic, Manic,Sonia,and Scourge clapped. "Um... where's my skateboard?" Skye asked.

"In your room. By your suitcase." Scourge said. Skye ran upstairs and grabbed her skateboard and ran back downstairs.

"Love you all, except you Sonic. I hate you. I'm going to check on Midnight"

"Love you too." Sonic, Manic and Scourge said.

Scourge also added a, "Be careful!"

"Hate ya too Skye!" said Sonic. Skye was already out of the door and was already skating off to the hospital. It was about fifth-teen minutes when she got there. She jumped off her skateboard, grabbed it in mid-air and walked inside. She seen most of everyone who was there last night in the waitint room still sleeping. She walked to room 122. Skye took a deep breathe and opened the door. She seen her mother, Amy sitting in the corner chair sleeping. Shadow was standing beside his daughter's bed. Shadow seen Skye.

"Hi Skye."

Skye faked a smile. "Hi ... old man." Shadow kinda chuckled. Skye looked at her sister passed out in a stupid coma. *It's all my fault. If I didn't sneak out last night, she wouldn't have gotton hurt.* Skye thought as she was on the edge of crying and freaking out like she did the previous night. Skye walked over and put her left hand on Midnight's forehead. "How is she doing?" Skye asked her father without taking a little glance at him.

"Midnight's holding up. She still hadn't woken up."

Skye noticed some IV's sending blood in Midnight's arms and frowned. She bit her lip so she didn't cry. Skye took her hand off of her sister's forehead. "Love you sister." Skye walked over to the door.

"Where are you going Skye?" Shadow asked his oldest daughter.

Skye grabbed her skateboard again and had her hand on the door nob. "I'm going to see if there's anything that can make my little sister come out of the coma. Tell mom I love her. Love you Dad." Skye walked out the door.

"Love you too." wispered Shadow. He starred at Midnight hoping that she would wake up. Skye walked out of the hospital and skateboarded to the meadows. When she got there, she put down her skateboard and jumped into a tree.

*There's got to be a way to save Midnight. To make her wake up.* Skye thought. She felt the preasence of someone. It somehow felt familiar. She looked around. "Who's there?" she asked. A voice in her head began to talk. "I am Midnight's dark form. I am going to help you find the power to make her wake up."

*OK.* Skye thought. Midnight'sdark form wasn't the one that had the preasence she felt though. It was someone else.

"Hey." Some one said. Skye jumped down from the tree and stood by her skateboard.

"Who's there?" she asked once more. All of a sudden a figure appeared infront of her. A male figure. The hedgehog was black and red just like her father. He also favored him.

"Skye. My name is Shad the hedgehog. I'm your brother from the future."

"Not buying it! Why do you look like Midnight and mine's father?And presay if you were my brother then what are your powers? Uh?"

Shad sighed. "Just like you. Always so stubborn. Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, Read minds and then there's Hell Shad, my dark form. I am your's and Midnight's brother from the future. Amy, our mom is pregnant with me right now. Anyway... Midnight will die in her coma if you don't find the special power to save her."

"Cool. Wait.. Special power? What are you talking about." Skye asked.

"I came from the future to help you save our sister! The special power, you already have but you need all ten chaos emralds in order to proform it. It's almost like an awaking power." he explained. Skye nodded.

"Right! So Rouge and Knuckles have two all together, Sonic and those guys have three, Scourge has one, Dad, Midnight and I all have one each. So that makes..." Counts them up. "... Only eight!... Can I borrow yours?" she asked.

"No!" Shad protested.

Skye crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because, I'm from the future. If I get involved in this with a chaos emerald, the future will be screwed up!" he explained. Skye sighed.

"Wait! Blaze and Silver have one! Then that Jet guy has one! Silver Blaze are from the future though..." she said as she frowned.

"For them it won't count though." stated Shad. Skye smirked. She grabbed her skateboard and started running. "Wait for me Skye!" he yelled out as he clicked the hills of his shoes like Midnight and Shadow always did and he skated toward her. "Race ya to Jet!" he said as he sped up.

"So on!" Skye said as she kicked the end of her skateboard and it turned into a huvorboard.

3 TO BE CONTINUED! 3 


	19. Chapter 19

When Skye and Shad got to Jet's house. Skye knocked over and over and over. When Jet opened the door, Skye acentdenitly knocked on Jet's head.

"Skye, you can stop knocking." Shad said. Skye stoped.  
"Sorry Jet!" she said. Jet rubbed his forehead where she knocked on him. "It's OK. Come in you two." Skye and Shad walked in. "What brings you here anyway cutie?" he asked.

Shad blushed. "Geez dude! Why are you calling me cutie?" Skye started to giggle. "I wasn't talking to you little boy! I was talking to Skye!" Jet yelled.  
Skye blushed then got a little mad. She pulle out her hammer. "OK, get this straight! If you ever call me cutie again I will snap your neck like a twig Bird Brain!" she yelled. Shad got a bit scared and hid behind the couch. Jet just stood there shaking in fear.

"A-alright..." Jet said still shaking.  
"I wanted to know if I could borrow your chaos emerald?" Skye said as she put her hammer away and cooled down. Jet stoped shaking and Shad came to her side and eyed the green bird.

"Fine, but I want something in return tomorrow." he said as he held out the chaos emerald.  
"Fine." mumbled Skye as she snatched the chaos emerald from him and put it in her bag. "What do you want in return anyway."  
Jet smirked. "You'll find out. I'll call your mom and ask to speak to you. Then I'll tell you."  
"Whatever Bird Brain." Skye said as she headed toward the door and walked out.

"Harm her, Midnight, Shadow or Amy, you will be a dead bird. Got it?" Shad told Jet. Whatever. Who are you? Her boyfriend?" Shad blushed. *Maybe if I tell him I am then he won't hit on r anymore...* he thought. "Yes I am." Shad said as he walked out and followed his sister, Skye.

Skye was waiting for her future brother, Shad to come on. When he walked over to her, she was already on her skateboard and turned it into her huvor board. Shad clicked his shoes and skated off with his sister. They went to Tails' workshop. It was where Sonic and them kept the chaos emeralds. Tails gave Skye akey the other night so she took it out and unlocked the door. "Tails!"

Tails walked into the living room. "Yeah, Skye?" "Can I borrow the chaos emeralds? Please? It's a life or death ordeal here!" Skye begged him. Tails starred at her. He knew she was telling the truth. "Sure... who's that? Your boyfriend? He resembles Shadow." Tails said. Skye looked at her brother.

"Uh. He's a family member actually."  
"Oh!" Skye hugged Tails. "THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TAILS!" she thanked him. She released him.

"No problem. I'll go get them." Tails walked out of the room. He came back in six minutes with a bag and he handed the bag to Skye. Skye counted them. Three! She put the bag into her bag. She hugged and thanked Tails one last time and skated off with her brother. They skated to the hospital. "I'll wait here." Shad said standing outside by the bushes.

"OK bro. Be right back!" Skye left her skateboard with Shad and ran up to Knuckles and Rouge in the waiting room. "Rouge? Knuckles?"  
"Yeah, sweetly?" Rouge asked. "What do you want?" Knuckles asked. "Can I please borrow your chaos emeralds?" "Why?" Knuckles and Rouge asked in unison/

"I know a way to get Midnight to stay alive and wake up. But see, in order for me to do that I need ten chaos emeralds. I only have five. Please?" she begged. Knuckles and Rouge gave her their chaos emeralds. *That was easier than I thought.* "Thanks!" she hugged them both and ran off to room 122. Knocked on the door and walked in. "Dad, I need Midnight's and your chaos emeralds." Shadow glared at his daughter. "Why?"

"This isn't a time for questions! Let's just say I know a way to get Midnight up and out of that coma alive!" "How?" Amy asked letting out a gasp. "Hard to say." Skye said. Midnight's dark form came into her head. *Take them from Shadow if you have to!* Shadow grabbed Midnight's chaos emerald and handed it to Skye. Then he handed Skye, his. Skye put them in her and Amy both hugged their oldest daughter.

"I'm so proud of you dear." Amy said while crying. Shadow and Amy pulled away. Skye smiled at them. "Thanks for the trust you two. I love yall but got to go!" Skye ran out of the room, ran past the waiting room and ranoutside. She grabbed her skateboard, got on it, kicked it and it turned into a huvor board. "Come on Shad!" she said as she skated off to Silver and Blaze's. Shad followed her. It took ten minutes before they got there. Silver and Blaze were outside playing soccer. "Silver, Blaze!" Silver and Blaze turned around.

"What's up?" Silver asked. "Hey girl. Shadow." Blaze said. Her and Shadow didn't get along really. She thought Shad was Shadow! Who wouldn't? Skye just played along. So did Shad. "Listen Silver, Blaze, I need to borrow your chaos emerald! PLease!"

"OK, but why?" they asked i unison. *Why can't people just do something without questions?* Skye thought. Shad heard her thought and chuckled to himself. "To save my sister's life! Please!" "Alright." Silver said. Blaze handed Skye the chaos emerald. "Oh, Thank you both! So much!" Skye said as she and Shad skated off to Scourge's. They got there quickly. Shad stayed outside and Skye went in.

"Uncle Scourge?" "Yes Skyelar?" he asked his niece.  
Skye hated her full first name but she put that aside. "I wanted to know if I could use your chaos emerald." "Sure." Scourge said tossing it to her. Skye cought it, put it in her bag and hugged her uncle. "Thanks!" she said as she let go and ran outside and skated to the hospital and ran into the hospital and ran into room 122. Skye bursted through the door. If you're wondering, yes, Shad stayed outside and out of sight.

Shadow and Amy looked at their oldest daughter as she bursted through the door and ran to her sister's side. Skye took out all ten of the chaos emeralds and they began to glow and circle around her in a heart shaped way. Skye's eyes and her heart necklece started to glow as well. *Thank you Skye. Untill we meet again. Hopfuly that will be a while from now.* Midnight's dark form said in Skye's thoughts. Shadow was holding Amy. Amy and Shadow were both starring at Skye. Midnight's blue cross necklece started to glow as well. Skye help her arms and hands up and spoke in a very clear loud voice.

"LOVE,HATE,WATER,FIRE,TIME,AND SPACE! PLEASE HEAR MY PLEA TO BRIN MY SISTER, MIDNIGHT OUT OF HER COMA AND FOR HER TO REGAIN HER POWERS, ENERGY AND BLOOD BACK QUICKLY! I CALL UPON YOU TO HELP HER! PLEASE!..." then Skye said what she really need to say, "EVENT REVOLVES"

Midnight woke up and slowly opened her eyes. Midnight's necklece stoped glowing. The chaos emerald all fell and stoped glowing. Skye's necklece and eyes stoped glowing. Midnight sat up a little. "S-sister?" Midnight said in a quiet and weak voice.

Skye looked at her little sister and started to cry in joy and happiness. Skye threw her arms around Midnight and cried out. Shadow and Amy were even happyly crying as they hugged each other. "MIDNIGHT! YOU HAD ME SCARED TO DEATH! YOU HAD ALL OF US SCARED TO DEATH! NEVER EVER FADE AWAY ON US AGAIN SISTER!" Skye said. Skye let her sister go adn Amy and Shadow hugged Midnight.

"Darling! You're alright! I love you, Midnight!" Amy said.  
"We thought we lost ya girly!" Shadow said.

Midnight smiled then said. "I'm fine...thanks to sister. Thank you Skye." Skye turned around as she got done picking up the chaos emeralds. Shadow and Amy hugged Skye. Skye pulled away.

"Your welcome." Skye said, then she wispered something so quietly that no one could hear her. "Thanks to Shad too." All four of them were laughing and crying together.

3TO BE CONTINUED! 3 


	20. Chapter 20

When the family got home from the hospital they went to bed. They woke up early the next morning at five o' clock. They were getting ready for a party for the fourth of July. "Midnight, Rouge wanted to know if you wanted to come with me and her to the mall." "I'd love to Skye! But we should get ready for the party first." Midnight told her sister. Skye frowned then smirked. "Just like the old hedgehog...all work no play." Midnight looked at her sister. Shadow fell off the ladder.

"SKYE, I AM NOT OLD!" Shadow yelled as he stood back up and finished putting the stranger and the banner up above the door. Amy giggled at her clumsy husband. Midnght and Skye starred at their father and bursted out laughing.

"Well, you are basicly over fifthy." Midnight stated.  
"True but I'm frozzen in time as a 20 year old." Shadow stated back with a smirk. Amy looked at her little girls and her husband. She wanted to help get ready. "Are you three sure you don't want or need help?" she asked.  
"YES!" the three yelled.

"Ames, you're due next week. The doctor said no stress or hard work." Shadow told his lovely wife. Amy smiled. "Leave it all to us mom!" Skye said as she pulled her dad and sister in each arm. Amy giggled. "Alright." she said as she flipped through the televison stations. Shadow and Midnight got out of Skye's tight grip. Skye looked at her younger sister.

"So do you want to come?" Skye asked again. Midnight turned around and looked her at Skye. "We have a job to do. We have to continue getting ready."  
"But Midnight! By going to the mall we would be getting ready! Get party clothes, make overs and other things...like FIREWORKS!" Skye pointed out. Midnight began to laugh at her sister's outburst and looked at her dad.

Shadow felt eyes on him and turned around to face his daughters. "You two should go. But remember, if Rouge steals anything, you two girls will not be hanging out with her anymore." he warned them both.  
"Don't worry old man. Sally's coming too." Skye said smirking. "I thought you hated Sally?" Midnight said.

Skye shook her head. "No, I like Sally... it's Faker I don't like. Oh and old man?"  
"Yes?" he asked as he chuckled at his daughter calling Sonic a faker.  
"Well... I was wondering if maybe.. just maybe I could invite my friends Jade and Kaya and Midnight's friends Flar and Tiffany? Pretty please?" she begged. Midnight blushed at Flar's name but snapped out of it.

Shadow sighed. "Sure." Skye's and Midnight's eyes widened. "THANKS!" they yelled. Skye grabbed her skateboard and ran towards the door. Midnight put on her rollerblades and skated out the door. "Bye!" they said as they skated away from the house. Skye and Midnight met Rouge and Sally outside of Hot Topic.

"Hey girls." Rouge greeted them. "Hi Sky. Hi Midnight." Sally greeted them as well. "Hello Rouge and Sally." Midnight said.

Skye put her arms around Midnight and Sally. "Hey! Let's get shopping girls!" Midnight, Rouge, and Sally were laughing at Skye's 'ethueasiam'. All four of them spent more than two hours just shopping for outfits and shoes. Rouge bought a red sparkly and sliky dress with red pumps and a ton of jewlery. Sally bought a tulle orange princess dress with a matching pair of orange high heels. She also got a neckelece and a ring and some bracelets. Skye bought a gothic pink and black long sleeves cotton lolita dress with thumb holes.A matching pair of demonia black high heeled boots. She also bought a new black and pink chocker to put her heart necklece on. Midnight found a dress she liked very much. It was a southern belle gothic satin black and purple dress. She also bought demonia purple high heels and a new chocker to put her blue cross necklece on. Once the girls got done shopping for outfits, they changed into them. They went to the salon which took about an hour. After that all four of the girls went to get their nails done. Sally got her's done sparkly orange. Rouge got her's done in red. Midnight got her's done in purple with black letters saying her name then a few symbols. Skye just got her's done in neon hot pink with black tips. That only took about thirdy to forthy minutes. Then they went and got their make up done. After they were done they went outside and said their good-byes.

"Bye Sally and Rouge!" Midnight said with a smile. "See you two at the party!" Skye said.  
"Bye girls!" Rouge said as she walked away. "See you two later!" Sally said then walked away.

Midnight and Skye started to walk to their house which was only about two blocks away. "Flar is so gonna think you're adorable Midnight!" Skye said.  
Midnight blushed. "How did you know I liked him?"

Skye gave her sister a 'Are you kidding me?' look. "I can read minds too...duh." she laughed.  
"Oh. Sorry I forgot." "You're fine, Midnight." Skye told her sister. Some boys kept following them literaly drooling. Skye and Midnight noticed.

"STOP FOLLOWING US YOU CREEPS!" they both yelled. The boys snapped out of it and walked away. Skye and Midnight had finally reached their house. When they opened the door they seen Shadow, their father, putting the finishing touch on the fourth of July cake. "WHOA!" "That" Midnight said.  
"Is" Skye said.  
"HUGE!" they finished saying the sentence together.

Shadow and Amy laughed. Shadow took another look at his daughters. "Wow! You girls look beautiful!" Shadow said as he hugged his two daughters. Midnight and Skye smiled as they hugged him back.

"My girls are stunning!" Amy said as she smiled and hugged them too.  
"Thank you." Midnight said as she smiled.  
"Thanks mom...thanks old man." Skye smirked. Midnight and Amy laughed.

"I'm not old!" Shadow said as he tickled Midnight and Skye. The two female hedgehog were laughing really hard. Amy was laughing at how silly her husband was being. Shadow stoped. "Your mother called up your four friends and talked to their parents. Kaya, Flar,Tiffany, and Jade are coming tonight." he said as he smiled at them.

"Thanks." Midnight and Skye said in unison.

3 TO BE CONTIUED! 3 


	21. Chapter 21

A few moments later the doorbell rung. "I got it." Amy said as she walked to the door and opened it. Rouge, Sally, Fiona, Scourge, Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Knuckles, Cream, Vanilla, Tails, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Silver, Minna, George and Blaze all stood infront of the pink hedgehog. Amy said as she said, "Come on it everyone." sweetly. Everyone walked in. Amy closed the door.

"PARTY TIME!" Sonic and Manic yelled. Scourge snickered.  
Shadow glared at Manic and Sonic. "Listen here faker and drummer boy, don't cause Ames any stress at all."

Manic said, "Don't worry dude! We won't" Manic said as he winked at Amy and put his hand on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow removed his hand. "Oh come on old man, they won't do anything to stress mom out. Trust me if Manic does then you can do whatever but if faker does then he's so mine." Skye walked over wearing her dress and everything smirking. Knuckles,Manic, Scourge and Sonic all looked at Skye and gasped.

Scourge walked over to Skye and knelt on his right knee. He took his niece's hand and kissed it while looking into her eyes. "You are beautiful tonight Skye." Then he stood back up.

Skye blushed. "Thank you uncle Scourge." Skye looked around. "Where's Midnight?" she asked. "Over here. If you all wish I want to play fourth of July songs on the piano." Midnight said as she started to play. Everyone clapped.

Knuckles walked over to Skye and messed up her hair a little by rubbing it. He smirked then said, "Wow kid, I never in a million years would have thought you would be wearing something like that!" Skye felt humilated now.

"Riiiight." The door rung again and Amy opened it. Shadow was busy. Skye and Scourge walked over to Midnight and both watched and listened to her play. *I so wish I could play like that on a piano!* Skye smiled. Scourge smirked. Midnight heard Skye's thoughts and giggled and stoped playing and stood up. She seen who all was at the door.

When Amy opened the door she saw a male hedgehog, he was a dark blue with black stripes on him like Shadow but he had some quills in front of his face, wearing a blue and black tuxedo. Midnight blushed because that was her crush Flar. Next was a blonde chipmonk with curly hair named Tiffany. Tiffany was wearing a pink ball gown dress. After Tiffany stood Jade. Jade was a purple hedgehog with rainbow colored strips in her quills. She was wearing a fourth of July dress with matching boots and jewlery. After her was Kaya. Kaya was a black hedgehog with spiky quills that at the tips of his quills were silver. He was wearing a silver and black tuxedo. Midnight tugged on Skye's arm. Skye turned around.

"What is it Midn...?" Skye blushed as she seen Kaya, Flar, Tiffany, and Jade walking in. Tiffany hugged Midnight. Jade looked up and down on Skye and smirked. "Trying to impress someone?" Skye blushed even more.  
"No!"Skye protested. Kaya and Flar walked over after talking to Shadow and Amy. "Hey girls." Flar said. *Be cool.* "Hey Flar." Midnight said.

Skye froze in place. Not blinking or moving, she didn't even look like she was breathing. Scourge seen her and chuckled to himself. "Hey Skye? You alright?" Skye fainted. Before she could touch the ground Kaya had her in his arms, bridal style. Scourge started laughing at this point. Midnight started to giggle. Tiffany and Jade and Flar laughed too. Flar looked at Midnight.

"You look ... beautiful." he said as he blushed lightly.

Midnight blushed lightly too. "Thanks." Jade and Tiffany walked away talking to each other. Midnight and Flar walked away with Tiffany and Jade. Kaya was still holding Skye and he started to lean in to kiss her. Shadow walked over and crossed his arms.

"Hmph... and what do you think you are doing?" "Come on Shad, give the kid a break." Scourge jumped in. "S-sorry sir." Kaya said. Kaya looked at Scourge and noticed him right away. "King Scourge?" Scourge looked at him.

"Yes? Call me Scourge though." he said.  
Kaya handed Skye to Shadow and Shadow took her. Kaya then passed out because of being shocked to see Scourge the king of Ani-Mobuis. "Tough." Shadow said smirking. "He reminds me of you Shad." Scourge said. Shadow looked at Scourge.  
"That's what I'm afraid of." ~With Midnight~ Tiffany and Jade left Flar and Midnight alone out on the balcony. * You have to ask her.* Flar thought. Flar took a deep breathe and looked into Midnight's eyes. Midnight was blushing. "Midnight the Hedgehog..."

"Yes Flar?" Midnight asked while smiling. "Um... do you want to go dinner ... with me ... on Friday?" he asked her. Midnight smiled and hugged him. "I'd love to Flar!" "Cool." he said as he leaned in to kiss her. "It's a date then." Flar's phone rung so he answered it. "Yeah?...Oh fine... Bye." he then hung up. "I have to go home."

"Aww!" Midnight said. Flar kept hugging her, chuckling. They finally walked back inside and Flar left. Midnight went to play the piano.

~Amy's P.O.V~ Something tells me those two young gentlemen were Midnight and Skye's boyfriends. I smiled to myself. I just hope to God whatever happens they don't have kids until they are at least twenty...or fifty. I giggled to myself. I felt a kick and put my hand on my stomach. Rouge and Cream walked up to me. "Hello Miss Amy!" Cream said as she hugged me. I smiled.

"Hi Cream!" I said. "So Amy..." Rouge begin then I looked at her as she spoke. "You and Shaddie are having a baby boy? Are you two still doing the singing thing?" Rouge asked. Amy nodded her head.  
"Yeah, we are." I told her. Sally and Fiona were glaring at each other. I sighed. Wow. Minna walked over holding George's hand. "Hey sis." "Hi Minna! Hey George." I said. "Babe, I'm going to go talk to Shadow and them." George told Minna. "You go do that. The girls and I need to talk." Minna said as George walked over to Shadow, Scourge, Silver and Manic.

~Shadow's P.O.V~ Scourge would not go away. Manic and Silver wouldn't go away either. I growled many times but they never went away. Just my luck. "Dude, why are you being this way toward that boy and Skye? You let that other boy and Midnight go off alone but you don't want that boy around Skye?" Manic said.

I glared at him. "Hmph! Listen, I don't know why but I have to protect Skye more. She keeps Midnight on her feet." I told them.

Scourge glared at me. I glared back. "Shadow my man, you have to treat your daughters equaly. Even I know that." Scourge stoped glaring at me. He reclined in the recliner and layed back putting his sunglasses down and his hands behind his head. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I swear Scourge acts like he's Skye's father and I'm not! I looked at George walking towards them. George sat down in the chair.

"Hey guys." George said. Scourge, Silver and Manic all just waved.  
"Hey George, how are you and Minna doing?" I asked him "Oh, we're doing great. In two more months we're officialy getting married. Then we are going to see about having a family." Geroge smirked. I seen the smirk and chuckled. "That's great." I told him.

Silver soon left with Blaze. Cream, Tails, Sonic and Sonia all left together. Faker's gone. Thank you Lord! "Catch ya later!" Manic said as he ran to the door to catch up with Sonia and Sonic. The Chaoix team left too. We all talked for more than three hours and got drunk. Us guys did, not the girls. Minna had to chaos control Geroge to their house because he was really intoxicated! Rouge and Sally soon left leaving Amy, Fiona, Midnight, Tiffany, Kaya, Jade, Skye, Scourge and me.

~My P.O.V~ OK so a ton of people left. Kaya hugged Skye. "It was a great party Mr and Mrs. Rose the Hedgehogs." Kaya left. Tiffany hugged Midnight. "Can you believe it Midnight? Your crush asked you out! After Friday you so have to give me the details!" Midnight hugged her back.  
"I will." Midnight said as she smiled. Tiffany walked out. Jade did some handshake thing with Skye.

"Check ya later girl! Bye Skye! Bye Midnight! Bye mr and Mrs. Rose the Hedgehogs! Bye King Scourge and Fiona! Great party! "Bye!" Skye and Midnight yelled out the door as their friends were all getting in a car. Shadow hugged his daughters then he kissed Amy. "I like your friends Skye and Midnight." Fiona both said.

"Thank you!" Skye started to jump up and down and ate her fifth thing of ice cream cake. Her eyes were huge. Skye started to run around the house like a maniac! Amy giggled. Midnight was laughing. Shadow was trying to catch his daughter and make her give him the bowl of ice cream cake.

"SKYELAR ROSE THE HEDGEHOG!" Shadow yelled at he was chasing after her. He didn't get too drunk! Haha! Fiona and Scourge were laughing their butts off. After a while Skye calmed down and Midnight had already went up to her room and went to sleep. Fiona and Scourge fell asleep on the couch. Shadow and Amy went to bed. Skye was the only one still awake. The phone rung. *Who could be calling at this time of night?* She wondered

3 TO BE CONTINUED! 3 


	22. Chapter 22

Scourge moaned in his sleep and turned. Skye answered the phone before it woke anyone up. "Hello" ... ~"It's Jet here, Skye."~ ..."Hey bird brain what the hell do you want?"...~"You at my house in fifthteen minutes."~ ... Jet hung up.

~Skye's P.O.V~ I grabbed my skateboard and skated to Jet's house with in ten minutes. When I got there I knocked on the door. Jet opened it and I walked inside. I sat my skateboard down by the door. There were rose pedeals leading to the bedroom. Candles were lite through the halls. I walked into the room and Jet slamed the door shut and pushed me on the bed. I was wearing my pj's by the way. "What do you want from me?" I asked demandingly. Jet got ontop of me. I could move as much as I tried to get away.

"Skye, Skye, Skye. My Skye." he moaned and smothered my face with wet kisses. I grimaced and struggled. He was stronger and thre his leg over mine to hold me in place. In moments, he had worked his hand into my pajama top and found my breast. When his skin touched me, I started to shout. What use was it though? No one's around.

I moaned and shook my head. He took his hand away, but before I could utter a sound, he brought his mouth up to mine and pressed his lips so hard against my lips,he lifted them away from my teeth. I felt the tip of his tounge touch mine and I began to gag. I choked and coughed when he lifted his mouth away, but while I struggled to catch my breathe, his hands were pulling down my pajama pants. The buttons began to pop off. When my pajamas were completely off, he turned so he could put his body over mine and I felt it... I felt his hardness poked between my locked thighs. The realization of what it was and what was happening threw me into a frenzy. I was able to free my right had and with my fist I pummeled his head, but it was like a fly trying to tip over an elephant. He didn't appear to feel anything. He groanedand pushed...

"Skye, Skye...Amy...Skye," he said as if he would be able to bring my mother to him and make me disappear. He kept mixing up our names. "JET, STOP! STOP!" I cried out.  
He was so strong and heavy, I couldn't do much to resist. Slowly, my legs began to give in and make room for his to push against them even harder. "I have no one but you Skyelar...no one." he muttered. "Jet," I gasped. His mouth covered mine again. I would scream but again, no one would hear me. I felt the tip of his hardness prodding, pressing forward while I was pinned down beneath him.

And then the shock of it, the realization that he was moving inside of me! I tried to deny it, but I couldn't. But the reality came in an avalanche, burying any denials. He groaned and pressed onward, chanting my mother's name and mine as if that is what gave him strength. His hot wetness spurted inside me. I lay there limply waiting for it to end and when it did, he slid off of me like ice. I didn't move, afraid he would start again. His heavy breathing slowed. "Skye," he said, touching me. I pulled back, gasping. "It's alright, We've done nothing wrong. I was just teaching you something. Besides you did owe me. Don't tell anyone. You should go now." I jumped out of the bed and grabbed my clothes, put them on ran out of the room and grabbed my skateboard and skated back to my house crying.

I didn't want my first time to be with.. with that old creeper! When I got home a light was on and I walked in forgetting that I was crying and I droped my skateboard on the kitchen floor and ran passed Fiona and Scourge who were awake watching the televison. The way I felt I didn't care. I just wanted to die. I heard a knock on my bedroom door and dried my eyes and put on a fake smile. "Come in." When the door opened it was Scourge and Fiona.

"Yo kiddo why were you crying?" Scourge asked as he sat beside me on my bed. "I was out for a walk and I forgot where I was. No biggy." Fiona was garing at me. "Liar. Tell the truth. Something happened didn't it?" Fiona said as she sat on the other side of me. "Tell us the truth please." Scourge said. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I held onto my uncle Scourge and cried in his chest.

"I-i-i c-can't!" I cried out. I'm so glad Midnight was asleep. She was a good kid. Innocent, Itellagent, perfect at piano... why can't I be more like her? Instead I'm the kid that gets called into the principle's office, even though I had great grades, does graffe and crap like that. Scourge looked at Fiona and she patted my back while Scourge held onto me and I soon fell asleep.

3 TO BE CONTINUED!3 


	23. Chapter 23

~Midnight's P.O.V~ I woke up. I jumped out of bed and looked at the clock, it was only six in the morning! "Ugh!" I so don't want to get dressed right now. I sensed something but ignored it. I did not want to deal with anything that would ruin my perfect sleep in day. When I went to put on my robe and slippers I felt a not so good presence again."It's nothing." I told myself and walked out of my bedroom still wearing my soft, fluffy purple pajamas, robe and slippers. I walked to Skye's room, the door was open. OK, now I'm worried. She never leaves her bedroom door opened. I debated wether or not I should walk in, I decided to walk in and when I did this is what I seen. Uncle Scourge holding Skye in his arms while sleeping halfway on the bed. Sister's face in Scourge's stiched up chest. Then Aunt Fiona on the other side of Scourge.

I giggled a little. I swear, Sister acts like Fiona and Scourge are her parents instead of our mom, Amy and our dad, Shadow. I walked out of the room and downstairs. I was looking around for dad and mom. That's when it hit me. Mom's due with our little brother today! I want to be there for her! I ran back upstairs and into my bedroom and got my usual clothes. I ran to the bathroom and took a shower and all. Brushed my quills and my teeth. I got dressed. I wore a purple and black dress with a top and a bottom and a pair of black and purple boots to go with it. Then I ran back into my room and put on some make up. I looked in the mirror and smiled. "Not to bad." I said to myself. Should I wake Skye and them? Yes you should said Dark Midnight. OK. I ran into Skye's room and found my sister's magaphone and grabbed it. That's one plus side of having the captain of the cheer squad as my sister.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" I yelled into the magaphone. Fiona sat up immiditaly.

"I need my beauty sleep ya know!" she fummed at me. I glared at her saying nothing. Out of e corner of my eye I seen Scourge fall off the bed holding sister. I giggled a little. They stood up. Skye was still holding onto Scourge. I could tell something was wrong with her. I knew that fake smile of her's, I pretended like I didn't know she was fake smiling.  
"What is it chicka?" Scourge asked.

"Our mom, Amy is due today with our little brother!" I yelled. Skye let go of Scourge quickly and ran to her closet only to trip and hit her head on the door. She got so upset at herslef triping she punched the door and it shaddered. We all looked at her surprised she broke her closet door.  
"Damn you door!" she muttered. Skye got an outfit and ran to the bathroom. While she was getting ready I decided to ask. "OK." I crossed my arms and had a serious look on my face. With Scourge and Fiona being from the Anti-Mobious, I couldn't read their minds and Skye, she can make it to where I can't read her's. "What is wrong with my sister?" I asked them demanding them to give me an answer.

Fiona and Scourge looked at each other. They then looked at me. Fiona spoke. "To be honest kid, we don't even know. She wouldn't tell us when we asked her last night." There was a hint of sadness in Fiona's voice. It wasn't fake this time though. I soon got worried but I decided to forget about it. Five minutes later Skye walked into her room wearing a hafe and strapless black top and a pink hafe leather jacket that said 'Cheer Captain: Skye Rose' on it. She also had on black demonia boots and had a pair of black leather jeans. She also had on eyeliner and lipgloss. Her hair was teased and down. Sister was so pretty and wasn't shy like I was. I wish I was more like her.

Scourge fixed his leather jacket and his red sunglasses. Fiona straightened herself out too. "We could just chaos control." I told them. Skye grabbed Scourge's arm. I grabbed Fiona's arm. Her and I don't get along very well though. "Chaos Control!" sister and I yelled. We all four appeared at the hospital.

"I'll go ask what room mom and dad are in." Skye said still fake smiling. Now I so knew something was wrong. She normaly calls our dad, Shadow, old man. I let go of Fiona quickly. Skye came back. "They are in room 103." Skye said as she started walking. Scourge, Fiona and I followed her.

~Skye's P.O.V~ I held back the tears. I kept thinking about last night. So...so...should I tell Aunt Minna, Midnight, Dad, Mom or Uncle Scourge? NO! I can't! I would just ruin their day. This is supose to be a happy day and I'm just going to have to pretend. I kept my fake smile. Midnight, Aunt Fiona, and Uncle Scourge followed me. I walked into the room when we reached it. Midnight, Scourge and Fiona followed me too. Aunt Minna was there. So was Uncle George. I was so happy to see them. I seen dad holding a baby hedgie in his arms. I smiled for real and walked over. "May I hold him dad?" I asked. Everyone seemed so shocked I didn't call him old man. Shadow nodded and handed me my baby brother.

"What should we name him?" Mom asked. I looked up at mom and dad.  
"Shad." I said. "Shad? That's close to Shadow." Minna pointed out. "I know. That's why. It's short for Shadow Jr." I told her. Mom and dad smiled.

"Shad it is then." Mom and dad said in unison. I handed Shad to Midnight. Another person I care about. I have to be stronger now. I must not cry and have him nor anyone else disappointed in me. Midnight was so cute holding our baby brother Shad. I walked over to Shadow and burried my face into his white fluffy chest.

"I love you dad. No matter what." I told him. Her wrapped his arms around me. "I love you too, Skye." he said. "Who's a good baby hedgie?" I heard talking baby talk to Shad. I couldn't help but smile and giggle at that. I heard Shad giggle too.

~Shadow's P.O.V~ My oldest little girl said she loved me for the first time in a while. I smile. My second daughter was playing with my baby son. Talking baby talk to him. I began to chuckle. I seen Scourge walk over to Amy with his arm around Fiona who was walking with him. "Hey Amy. You doing alright?" he asked her. Ames nodded while smiling weakly.

"Hello Scourge and Fiona." Amy said. "Hi Ames." Fiona said. "No more kids already!" We all started to laugh. " .OK." Amy said laughing." The doctor walked in. Amy stood up and grabbed Shad from Midnight.  
"Amy you may leave now." he walked back out. I picked my sweet rose up and chaos controled us home.

~Scourge's P.O.V~ "George let's go home." "OK." was all he said as he walked out with her. "Hey baby, I have to go to work." Fiona said. She kissed me on the lips. I smirked and pulled her closer. I forgot that the kiddies were waiting on me. Fiona walked out. I turned to Midnight and Skye giving me a very distrubing and akward look.

"Sooo... we should go now." I said. "You think!" they both said. They chaos controed us to the house. I went to the recliner and sat down. I put my sunglasses down, reclined the recliner, put my hands under my head and crossed my feet.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to sleep all day?" Midnight asked me. I smirked. "Hey chicka, being this good looking and sexy takes a lot of work. I need my rest other wise I would look like Blue." I told her referring to Sonic.

She sighed. "Whatever."

~Midnight's P.O.V~ Scourge annoys me most of the time. I don't see why Skye likes him so much. He's an evil king of an Anti-Mobious that broke out of jail after being captured by Zonic...and...and...and...boy am I not thinking! Scince he's the king and our uncle that makes sister and I hafe princesses of the Anti-Mobious! That is so awsome! I was about to tell Skye when I noticed she wasn't there. She must have went out because her skateboard was missing and the door was wide open. I walked to the door and closed it. Scourge was snoring like a fright train! I walked over to ' ' and slapped him. "Wake up and do something!" I told him then I went to go play the piano.

~Skye's P.O.V~ I was going to tell someone about what happened that I loved and trusted. I arrived at his house and rung the door bell. Some one answered the door. The spiky hair balck hedgehog with silver tips stood before me. "Oh hey Skye. Come in." he told me. I faked a smile and walked in. "You can sit down you know." he told me. I sat on the couch. He sat beside me. "So what brings you here?" he asked.

Kaya was always so caring. I couldn't control myself right now so I wrapped my arms around him and burried my face into his chest. Kaya surprisingly pulled me closer to him and stroke my quills. "What wrong? You can tell me you know that right?" I nodded trying to calm down in order to tell him. To tell my crush what happened.

"O-OK. I w-wa-was r-r-raped la-st n-night!" I cried out. His ora was glowing dark silver. "It's OK. You're safe now. Who did that to you?" I brung myself around to tell him. "J-j-jet the H-a-hawk!" "He won't hurt you ever again. You stay here." Kaya said as he disappeared.

3 TO BE CONTINUED! 3 


	24. Chapter 24

~My P.O.V~ Kaya walked right into Skye's house and seen Scourge. "Where is the Hedgehog?" Kaya asked. Scourge stood up and put his sunglasses back on his head.

"He's in the kitchen." he said. *Why is this boy here?" Scourge thought. Kaya walked very fast to the kitchen and seen Shadow and Amy. Amy was holding Shad. Scourge followed Kaya and stood at the door way.

Shadow glared at Kaya. "What do you want?" he asked. Kaya's ora was still glowing silver. He gave Shadow a very serious look.

"It's about Skye." Kaya said. Shadow,Scourge, and Amy got a bit worried.

"What about her?" he asked. Kaya tried to calm down to tell him.

"That Jet guy raped her! That's what!" Kaya said very angerily.

Amy was so shocked she didn't move. Shadow and Scourge got mad at Jet. To Scourge, Skye was like his daughter. He would do anything for her. Shadow's voice got rough and angery. "Where is my daughter right now?" he asked Kaya through his clenched teeth.

"My house." Kaya said.

Shadow was actually thankful that he came to tell him. Shadow kissed Amy and Shad. "I'll be back." Shadow chaos controled to Jet's place. Jet was in for the beating of his life. Kaya and Scourge ran to Jet's. Scourge kicked the door in and he and Kaya ran in only to see Jet and Shadow fighting. Kaya went dark. Shadow moved out of the way and let Kaya attack Jet.

Kaya kicked and punched Jet making blood go everywhere. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY SKYELAR ROSE THE HEDGEHOG EVER AGAIN!" Kaya slamed Jet's face into the tv and took a peice of the broken glass that came from the screen of the tv and stabbed Jet with it. "SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Kaya yelled in Jet's face as he threw the green hawk into the wall that broke when he hit it and Jet ended up outside by a tree stump. Kaya ran over to him and punched him over and over again making blood come from the hawk's mouth.

Shadow began to think, *Maybe I warmed up to this kid already. He's fighting for my daughter's innocenece.* Shadow smirked. Scourge looke at Shadow. "That green hawk deserves more than that!" Scourge angerily said. Kaya wouldn't stop matter what.

~At the house~ Midnight was playing a mozart peice on the piano. Amy had just put Shad down for his nap. The doorbell rung then. Amy walked to the door and opened. She smiled. It was her sister Minna. "Hey Amy." she said as she walked into the house. Amy closed the door.

"Hey sis. What's up?" Amy asked.  
Minna plopped down on the couch. "Nothing much really. What about you?" Amy got a worried look. "Amy? ... Ames? What's wrong?" Amy teared up. "Jet raped my daughter Skye." Minna stood up and her ora started to glow black. She got pissed off to hear her neice got raped. She quickly walked to the door. "Amy, I'll be back I have to pay a little green fucking hawk a vist!" Minna said as she walked out and chaos controled to Jet's house.

~Minna's P.O.V at Jet's~ I was so pissed off at that damn green freak! I arrived by Shadow and that Scourge guy. "Where's that mother fucking damn hawk?" I asked angerily at Shadow. Shadow nodded his head at the broke wall and some boy beating the shit out of that Jet guy. I walked over to the boy. "Let me take over kid." I told him. The boy nodded and walked back to Shadow and Scourge and turned back into normal. Jet got up smirking. I went to charge at him but he moved.

"STAY FUCKING STILL YOU GODDAMN PERVERTED CHILD MOLESTER!" I yelled. I seen the boy and Scourge get scared looks on their faces. Shadow he didn't care, he wasn't the type to get scared easily.

"You're pretty." he told me as he got his ass up and went dark. I couldn't handle it anymore so I truned dark. When I went to attack him he dodge my attack. He punched me. "Maybe I should go take care of that big mouth pink and black hedgehog." he said. That pissed me off even more. When he wasn't looking I stabbed him. He fell to the ground.

"I'm sick of you!" I said. Jet lost his dark form and I grabbed him by his neck and slamed his head repeatly into the trees. Sure his big sick twisted minded head broke a few trees but it was worth it. I have had enough of his shit. I was going to end his pathic life right here and now. I let him go and he fell to the ground. I punched him over and over and kicked him over and over. Blood was everywhere. I was covered in that miserable, good for nothing, man whore. I turned back into normal. I smirked and walked over to the boys. "That was fun." Shadow was even a little bit scared now. The little boy was in Scourge's arms passed out. "Let's go. Amy is probably worried to death about us." I said as I began walking to Shadow's place. Scourge and Shadow were following me. When we got there I walked in. Midnight and Amy were starring at us.

Midnight got scared because she seen the boy passed out in Scourge's arm covered in blood and she seen me and Shadow and Scourge covered in it. Well I was soaked in blood. "I'll be in my room!" Midnight said as she ran upstairs. We all heard her door slam. Shadow sighed and walked to the bathroom. The boy woke up and Scourge put the on his own feet. I seen Skye who was on the couch. I walked over to her and hugged her. The boy and Scourge did the same.

"He can't hurt you anymore." I told her. "Why didn't you tell us eariler chicka?" Scourge said as he hugged her too. Skye started crying. "I had to be strong for Midnight, Mom, Dad, you, Fiona, Shad, Minna... everyone." she said. Amy took Kaya to the bathroom and told Shadow to help him clean up. He did. ~With Kaya and Shadow~ Shadow helped the black and silver hedgehog clean up. "Thanks sir." Kaya said. Shadow glared at him. "Hmph...I should be thanking you. You know for standing up for my daughter, Skye." Shadow told him.  
"I would kill myself to protect her. She's so... so...so caring and brave for the one's she loves. Mostly Midnight." Kaya told him. "One question though sir... if it's not out of line."

Shadow glared at him again. "Hmph?"

"Why do you treat Skye like that? So trapped. So unequal to Midnight?" Kaya asked.

"That is out of line... because, I expect more out of her. She's the oldest. She's supose to set an example for Midnight. Plus... I know Midnight can control herself, Skye on the other hand... she's more... uncontrolable." Shadow told him.

Kaya looked at him. "Oh... Sir... you should treat them equaly no matter what." Kaya told him as he looked stright into his eyes. With that all said Kaya walked out and hugged Skye.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Shadow asked himself. He walked up to Midnight's room and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Midnight said. Shadow opened the door and walked in. He closed the door and sat next to his daughter and hugged her. "What's that for?" she asked him.  
"I don't know. I just love you." he said as he smirked at her. Midnight smiled and hugged him back.

"Love you too, dad." she said. "What exactly happened?" she asked seriously.  
Shadow didn't know how to tell her. "Well...Kaya told me that your sister was...r-...raped..." Midnight's smile vanished. "Is she OK? We should take her to the doctor's to make sure she is!" Midnight told him. Shadow looked at her. *We should.* he thought.

"OK. I'll have your mother call the doctor and stuff. Now if anything like that EVER happens to you. Tell me and set the boy straight." Shadow said being serious. Midnight nodded and hugged her dad. They both walked downstairs. Scourge keeping a close eye on Skye and Kaya.

3TO BE CONTINUED! 3 


	25. Chapter 25

After Kaya went home Midnight and Shadow came downstairs. Midnight hugged Skye. Skye smiled and hugged Midnight back. "You alright sister?" Midnight asked. Skye nodded and smiled.  
"Yeah. Now that Jet's gone I am." Skye yawned.

Amy looked at her daughters. "You two go get ready for bed and when you're done come back down here." "Alright!" they said in unison as they ran upstairs and got their pajamas and went to take a shower and stuff.

Scourge was still mad as heck! So was calmed down a little and went over to Amy and hugged her. He smiled a little. "Shad's asleep right?" he asked his wife.

Amy smiled. "Yes he is. Wanna go upstairs after the girls go to bed?" Amy said in a attractive voice. It sent shivers up and down Shadow's spin as he kissed her, forgetting Scourge and Minna were still there.

"I'd love to." Shadow replied in a deeper voice than usual. Amy giggle. Minna pretended to gag. Scourge was laughing. "Don't you two already have enough kids?" Scourge said through his laughing breathes. Minna began to laugh after that. Minna never really did that around people that much, but it was funny. Amy blushed alot! Shadow was blushing a little bit too.

After about a hafe hour Midnight and Skye came downstairs in their pajamas,slippers and robes. "What's so funny?" Midnight asked. Amy, Shadow, Scourge, and Minna looked at the two hedgehogs.

"Nothing." they all replied. Amy handed them each a present. Midnight and Skye didn't know what to think.  
"It's not Christmas or our birthday. Why did you give us these?" Midnight asked. Skye looked at her sister.  
"Whos cares Midnight! It's a present. Something cool hopefully." Skye told her sister. Midnight smiled.  
"You're right." she said.

"Are you two going to open them now or will we have to die first?" Shadow asked being impaitaint and sarcastic. He smirked. Skye and Midnight looked at the black and red hedgehog and then each other. They both smiled and opened their presents. Midnight's eyes went wide.

"OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU GUYS!" Midnight yelled in joy as she hugged her parents. "TICKETS TO BEYONCE!" Minna, Scourge, Shadow and Amy all smiled at her. Skye then opened her present.

"What is this?" she asked as she pulled a new hammer out of the long box. "It's an upgrade of your chaos hammer." Shadow said. "I got G.U.N to make it for you. I'm also having them make Midnight something too."  
"What is it?" Midnight asked.

Shadow smirked. "You'll find out in due time." he said.  
"OK!" Midnight told him. Skye threw the box onto the floor and examined it. "What all does it do?" she asked.

"It infused with chaos power. It can produce energy from the chaos emeralds...if you use it right anyway. Plus, it turns into a skateboard and huvor board." Shadow told her. Skye's eyes went wide. She started jumping up and down.  
"THIS IS SO AWSOME! THANK YOU THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOOOOU!" Skye yelled out as she hugged Shadow. Everyone was laughing at her outburst.

"OK. Now you two go to bed." Amy told them. "OK." Midnight and Skye were really excited yet very exahastic. So they obeyed their mother and went upstairs and went to their rooms and went to sleep. Amy went to put Shad to bed. Few minutes later she came back into the living room. Ivanna appeared. "Is it OK if I stay the night sis? Oh and can Ivanna stay over too?" Minna asked.  
Amy smiled. "Sure. What about George?" "He'll be fine. I'll call him in the morning. Night." Minna and Ivanna walked up to the guest rooms. Shadow glared at Scourge. "What?"

"Aren't you leaving?" Shadow asked coldly. Scourge smirked. "Nawh. I'm crashing here again." Scourge said as he turned on the tv and laid down.  
"There is another guest room ya know." Shadow told him.  
"I know. I perfer the couch though." Soon Scourge was out like a light. Amy and Shadow went upstairs and went to bed.

It was two twenty-four in the morning. Someone was watching Skye sleeping through her window. They broke the window and jumped through it. Whoever they were they laid beside Skey. SHe didn't wake up though. Unfortanally for whoever it was Minna, Midnight, Shadow, Amy, Ivanna, and Scourge all woke up and ran to the cause of the loud crash. When they ran into Skye's room, they seen ... him and got furious. Minna was the most furious of all. She hated the green hawk anyway but now she had a very legitament reason to hate and kill him. Minna turned into her demon form. Her outfit turned into like a purplish pink hafe shirt, a ripped up skirt, pair of boots, ripped up gloves that didn't have finger holes. Her hair turned black with red tips and it was up in a pony tail except her bangs. Horns appeared on her head. Her eyes got redder and fire appeared around her. A selthe with a skull thing and three horns appeared in her hands. Minna knew all about being a queen of Hell. Amy on the other hand...well just didn't. Shadow,Scourge, Midnight and Jet all got scared. Amy and Ivanna seen Minna like this before so they weren't scared at all. Skye was STILL asleep.

Minna slowly walked over to Jet making him more terrifed. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" she demanded.

"N-n-n-o-o-thi-in-g!" Minna smirked and grabbed him by his throat and put him up to the wall. She began choking him.

"Go dark. I want a challenge. No...go demon like I am."

"I c-c-an-n't!" he told her trying to to breathe. Minna's hands flowed with fire, burning Jet's neck. Jet began to smirk. *She's hot.* he thought. Minna kissed him them threw fire balls at him. She then began swinging the selthe at him. He dodged them though. He went to puch her but she punched him instead. He started bleeding.

"Amy! Ivanna! Help me finish him off!" Amy and Ivanna began fighting Jet also. Amy smashed him with her hammer and Ivanna kicked and punched him. Minna began to throw more fire at him. Jet was unconises now. Minna threw him out the broken window and shot fire at him. He turned into flames and then into a thing of bones. The bones fell onto the ground. Minna turned back into normal and passed out. Ivanna and Amy caught her and took her to her room. Scourge, Midnight, and Shadow were still scared and shocked. 


	26. Chapter 26

*INFORMATION!*

A few years passed by. By few I mean six. The girls were both thirteen and in seventh grade along with Kaya and Flar. Shad is Minna had three kids with George. Tyler was the boy who was seven. Caramell, oldest daughter who was six. And Floda, youngest daughter who was five. Plus, Fiona and Scourge got a devorice.  
_

It was a bright and early morning in June. As usual Scourge and Skye were still asleep. Midnight was downstairs eating breakfest with her parents. "When will those two wake up?" Shadow said.

Amy, Shad and Midnight laughed. "Sometimes dad, I think Scourge is her dad and you're the uncle. I mean she has bad habits that he has. Sleeps all day, gets into trouble, ect." Midnight stated. Shadow smirked and got up and started tickling Midnight. "Well she is my daughter." he told him. Midnight was laughing. Shad was laughing really hard

"S-sto-p! S-STO-STOP IT!" he yelled as he laughed. Shadow soon stoped and sat back down at the table. Soon they heard footsteps on the stairs. Then a thump. Midnight,Shad,Amy and Shadow looked at the staircase and seen two hedgehogs that tripped walking downstairs. They all started laughing.

"OW! Ugh! Uncle Scourge get off of me!" Skye yelled. By the way, Skye was still in her pajamas...well they weren't as much as pajamas as they were very short shorts and her soccer jersey. Scourge had his usual leather jacket on. Scourge got up and picked Skye up, carrying her over his shoulder to the table. He sat her down on the chair and scooted her in then he took his own seat.

"Nice entrence Scourge and sister." Midnight told her uncle and sister with a giggle or two. Skye crossed her arms on the table and layed her head down.

"What's wrong with you?" all of them asked her. Skye looked up at everyone.  
"Enough with the third degree please!" she layed her head back down. "I miss Aunt Fiona!" "I don't." Midnight said. "She was so mean Skye." Skye looked back up and took a deep breathe.

"Whatever Midnight. To you, maybe, but to me she was like an older sister. Like Rouge and Sally but somehow different." she explained. Shad jumped out of his chair and went over to Skye and sat in her lap. Skye wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Hey buddy! What's up?" Shad shurgged. He pointed at her walffles. "Are you going to eat that?" Skye shook her head.

"You can have it." she said.  
"Thanks you sissy!" Shad began scarffing down the walffles. Midnight looked at her sister and brother and smiled.

"You're welcome Shadz." her and Midnight aslways called him that. Skye looked at Midnight. "Hey are you coming with me and Shadz to mom and dad's concert today at twelve?"

Midnight nodded. "Yeah. Remember, you and I are supose to sing." Midnight grabbed her stomach when she said sing. She got nervous.

"You have that 'feeling' again don't you? It's alright Midnight. It's easy. Just pretend that you and I are alone singing together like we always do." Skye told her. Midnight nodded.

"I'm not like you Skye. I get scared and nervous easily. I'm not as...well..." Midnight didn't know how to say it.  
"Outgoing? Couragious? Brave?" Skye finished. "Yea...HEY! I'm brave, couragious and outgoing!" Skye glared at her. "OK. OK. I'm not really. I'm shy for crying out loud!"

"Sissy... you will be awsome!" Shad told her. Everyone started to laugh.  
"He's right dear. Right Shadow?" Amy said. Shadow nodded. "You'll be fine Midnight. I can assure you that." he told his daughter. Skye looked at her sister.

"Sides M, if you need any help I'll be there to help you!" Skye told her. Midnight looked up. "Really?" Skye nodded and winked at her sister.  
"Yep! Ya know it honey!" Skye said. Midnight laughed and smiled.

"Thanks."  
"That's what I'm here for. To guide you, to assure you to..." Skye got caught off by Shad putting a few peieces of bacon in her mouth. He glared at her with a smile.  
"Be quiet sissy! We get it already!" Scourge, Midnight, Shadow, and Amy were all laughing.

Skye ate the bacon the said, "OK, ... do we have anymore bacon mom?"

"On the counter." Amy said. Skye was about to get a few more peieces of bacon but Scourge was already putting it on her plate. "Get some meat on your bones chicka." Scourge said as he sat back down. Everyone was laughing again.

"I do have meat on my bones! I'm a cheerleader. I have to be this skinny. Midnight's the same weight as I am!" Skye said while laughing. "Eh." Scourge said as he smirked. Shadow hated to amit it but Shad had a point. Scourge and Skye act more like father and daughter than he does. After breakfest.  
"Girls, please do the dishes." Amy told her daughters.  
"OK mom." They picked up every plate and silverwear and walked to the sink and started doing dishes. Midnight looked at Skye. *She's so pretty, athletic, intellagent, funny, everything I wish I could be.* she thought. Skye smiled and looked at Midnight.

"You are those things and more Midnight. I heard your thoughts." Midnight blushed. "W-well thank you sister." she said. "No problem. So did you invite Flar?" Skye asked with a bit of lovey doveiness in her voice. Midnight blushed a little more.

"Yeah, I did. What about you? Did you invite Kaya?" she asked trying to get the focus of her and Flar away. Skye started to dance in place.  
"Well duh! He's my boyfriend afterall! I think dad's warmed up to him a bit too!" Skye said really happily. Midnight laughed. They were soon done with the dishes. "M, what time is it?"

"It's ten-o-five." she replied.  
"OK. I'm going to get ready for the concert! Chow for now sis!" Skye ran up to her room and grabbed an outfit then ran into her bathroom. "I should do that too." Midnight did the same.

When Skye came out she had on pink and black finerless gloves, a pink and black pair of shorts that looked like a skirt, fishnet panyhoes, black and pink hi-top knee high boots, a pink and black hafe shirt with a hafe black leather jacket, her heart necklece choker, and spike bracelets. Her pink and black hair was teased. She walked downstairs.

When Midnight came out of her bathroom she was wearing a purple and black fingerless gloves, black and purple strapless corset, black and purple demonia hi top knee high boots, a purple and black jacket, evil faith mini black and purple skirt, followed by her blue cross necklece choker and Hell Kitty earrings. Her hair was teased too. Midnight walked downstairs.

Amy came down wearing a white dress with white boots and headband. Shadow came down wearing ... well... just his jet shoes, rings around his wrist. Scourge was coming too. He didn't dress up either, he just wore his usual black leather jacket with flames on the arms and his black and green shoes. Shad was dressed up in ripped black jeans, a red shirt and jet shoes. He was so adorable! It was now eleven twenty-seven.

"ON WITH THE CONCERT! OH YEA BABY!" Skye yelled as she ran over to her hammer and put it whereever hedgehogs put things. They all laughed at her and all went and got into the limo.

3 TO BE CONTINUED! 3 


	27. Chapter 27

When they arrived at the concert Skye grabbed Scourge's wrist and ran back stage. Midnight was walking by her parents and little brother. When they were backstage, Amy and Shadow were warming up. Amy was, Shadow was sorta warming up. "Shad was in Midnight's arms with his arms around her neck. Skye thought it was cute. Scourge picked up Skye and held her close to his chest. "Midnight, want anything to drink?" Scourge asked her.

Midnight glared at him the looked away. "Not from you." Skye frowned at bit then smiled again. Midnight's glare towards Scourge made sivers go up and down his spine.

"Shad, do you want anything?" Shad shook his head. Scourge smirked and looked down in his arms. "Skye?" Skye looked up at him and smiled. "No thank you Uncle Scourge! I'm chewing gum. Midnight, Shad do you two want any gum?"

"Sure!" they both said in unison as they smiled at their older sister, Skye. Skye reached into her pocket and threw them each a peiece. Midnight caught them. Midnight unwraped her brother's peiece and gave it to him. Shad took it and put it in his mouth. Mindight unwraped her peiece and put it in her mouth. "Thanks" she tol Skye.

"You're welcome." Skye looked up at her uncle. "Do you want a peiece?" "Sure chicka. Thanks." Skye handed him a peiece of gum and he unwraped it and put it in his mouth. Midnight put Shad down. Scourge put Skye down. Skye looked at her sister. "Don't worry Midnight, you will be perfect." she reassured her sister. Midnight looked at her with an uneasy smile.  
"OK." They watched their parents sing. They soon ended at seven.

"Give a warm welcome to my lovely Rose's and my daughters! Skye and Midnight!" Shadow said into the microphone. Skye grabbed her guitar and walked out onstage with her sister and stood by their parents.

"Our daughters will be singing songs they wrote! Hope you like them! Good night everybody!" Amy said into her microphone. Amy and Shadow hugged their daughters and went backstage.

Midnight didn't want to talk into the mic so Skye did. "OK, I'm Skye and I'm the oldest. This is my sister Midnight and she's the youngest out of the both of us. It's nice to be out here and sing for you peeps!" Midnight looked at her sister Skye. *She acts like she's been doing this for a while now.* Midnight smiled a little at her thought. "This first song is Behind these Hazel Eyes. My sister Midnight worte this song on her own. It means alot to her and myself. Lay on the track baby!" Midnight had to sing! First! Gulp! She took Skye's advice about pretending it was just them two singing like they used to.

[Midnight]  
Seems like just yesterday You were a part of me I used to stand so tall I used to be so strong Your arms around me tight Everything, it felt so right Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong Now I can't breathe No, I can't sleep I'm barely hanging on

[Skye]  
Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes

[Midnight]  
I told you everything Opened up and let you in You made me feel alright For once in my life Now all that's left of me Is what I pretend to be So together, but so broken up inside 'Cause I can't breathe No, I can't sleep I'm barely hangin' on

[Skye]  
Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes

[Midnight]  
Swallow me then spit me out For hating you, I blame myself Seeing you it kills me now No, I don't cry on the outside Anymore...  
Anymore...

[Skye]  
Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes

[Both]  
Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes

Everyone was clapping. "N-now a song my sister Skye and I wrote. " The music started.

~Miss Independent~ [Skye]  
Miss independent Miss self-sufficient Miss keep your distance, mmmm

Miss unafraid Miss out of my way Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own Miss almost grown Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected She'll never, ever feel rejected Little miss apprehensive Said ooh, she fell in love

[Midnight]  
What is this feeling taking over? Thinking no one could open the door Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

[Skye]  
Misguided heart Miss play it smart Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

But she miscalculated She didn't wanna end up jaded And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing a misconception She went in a new direction And found inside, she felt a connection She fell in love

[Midnight]  
What is this feeling taking over? Thinking no one could open the door Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

[Skye]  
When miss independent walked away No time for love that came her way She looked in the mirror and thought today What happened to miss no longer afraid? It took some time for her to see How beautiful love could truly be No more talk of why can't that be me I'm so glad I've finally seen

[Both]  
What is this feeling taking over? Thinking no one could open the door Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true) Miss independent

~Becuase of you~ [Midnight] I will not make the same mistakes that you did I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery I will not break the way you did You fell so hard I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

[Skye]  
Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust Not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid

[Midnight]  
I lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry Because I know that's weakness in your eyes I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh Every day of my life My heart can't possibly break When it wasn't even whole to start with

[Skye]  
Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust Not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid

[Midnight]  
I watched you die I heard you cry Every night in your sleep I was so young You should have known better than to lean on me You never thought of anyone else You just saw your pain And now I cry In the middle of the night Over the same damn thing

[Both]  
Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget everything Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty Because of you I am afraid Because of you

People clapped. "Skye wrote this next song... about...me." Skye bagan to play her guitar.

~Nobody's home~

[Skye]  
Well, I couldn't tell you Why she felt that way She felt it every day

And I couldn't help her I just watched her make The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems Don't know where she belongs Where she belongs

[Midnight]  
She wants to go home But nobody's home That's where she lies Broken inside

With no place to go No place to go To dry her eyes Broken inside

[Skye]  
Open your eyes And look outside Find the reasons why

You've been rejected And now you can't find What you've left behind

Be strong, be strong now Too many, too many problems Don't know where she belongs Where she belongs

[Midnight] She wants to go home But nobody's home That's where she lies Broken inside

With no place to go No place to go To dry her eyes Broken inside

[Skye]  
Her feelings she hides Her dreams she can't find She's losing her mind She's falling behind

She can't find her place She's losing her faith She's falling from grace She's all over the place, yeah

[Midnight] She wants to go home But nobody's home That's where she lies Broken inside

With no place to go No place to go To dry her eyes Broken inside

[Skye]  
She's lost inside, lost inside Oh oh She's lost inside, lost inside Oh oh, oh

~This girl~

[Both] There's a girl livin in this town She's got her head up in the sky But her feet are on the ground There's a girl livin on my street She knows outside her little world Somehow ends are gonna meet And when the road gets kinda rough She keeps one thing in mind The longest journey always starts with one step at a time

[Skye]  
And this girl's seen a lot of pain But this girl's gonna smile again She knows that a flower grows everytime it rains And this girl's got a lot of dreams She knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems She might not solve a mystery tonight But this girl's gonna be alright

There's a girl walking in these shoes And she knows that everythings she got Is all she's got to lose There's a dream right behind these eyes And she finds a reason to be strong with every tear she dries Being hard to fight the way things are So she leaves the world behind When the sound of doubts turned up so loud She turns the music up inside

[Midnight]  
And this girl's seen a lot of pain But this girl's gonna smile again She knows that a flower grows everytime it rains And this girl's got a lot of dreams She knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems She might not solve a mystery tonight But this girl's gonna be alright

[Skye]  
She knows it's so much she's never seen But time will allow her to find out what it means

[Midnight]  
And this girl's seen a lot of pain But this girl's gonna smile again She knows that a flower grows everytime it rains And this girl's got a lot of dreams She knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems She might not solve a mystery tonight But this girl's gonna be alright

[Both]  
Alright, alright But this girl's gonna be alright She's gonna be alright, alright But this girl's gonna be alright

"In This Life,this song is dedicated to our boyfriends, Flar and Kaya and our parents. Plus our Uncle Scourge." Skye said.

[Skye]  
I was nurtured I was sheltered I was curious and young I was searching for that something Trying to find it on the run

[Midnight]  
Oh and just when I stopped looking I saw just how far I'd come In this life In this life

[Both]  
You give me love You give me light Show me everything that's been happening I've opened up my eyes Following Three steps fight an honest fight Two hearts that can start a fire One love is all I need This summer hey voe In this life

[Midnight]  
I have faltered I have stumbled I have found my feet again I've been angry I've been shaken Found a new place to begin

[Skye]  
My persistence to make a difference Has led me safe into your hands In this life In this life [Midnight]  
I was put here for a reason I was born into this world And I'm living and I'm believing I was meant to be your girl In this life

[Skye]  
You give me love You give me light Show me everything that's been happening I've opened up my eyes Following Three steps fight an honest fight Two hearts that can start a fire One love is all I need This summer hey voe In this life

[Midnight]  
You give me love You give me light Show me everything that's been happening I've opened up my eyes Following Three steps fight an honest fight Two hearts that can start a fire One love is all I need This summer hey voe In this life

[Both]  
In this life yeah yeah ln this life yeah.

~If I die young~

[Both]  
If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a, bed of roses Sink me in the river, at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

[Midnight]  
Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had, just enough time

[Skye] If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a, bed of roses Sink me in the river, at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had, just enough time

[Both]  
And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've Never known the lovin' of a man But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a Boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
I've had, just enough time

[Midnight]  
So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls What I never did is done

[Skye]

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar They're worth so much more after I'm a goner And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

[Both]  
If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a, bed of roses Sink me in the river, at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)  
Go with peace and love Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had, just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

~Jump Then Fall~

[Midnight]  
I like the way you sound in the morning We're on the phone and without a warning I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard

[Skye]  
I like the way I can't keep my focus I watch you talk, you didn't notice I hear the words but all I can think is We should be together Every time you smile, I smile And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

[Midnight]  
Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby Don't be afraid to Jump then fall Jump then fall into me Be there, never gonna leave you Say that you wanna be with me too So I'm a stay through it all So jump then fall

[Skye]  
I like the way your hair falls in your face You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh I've never been so wrapped up, honey I like the way you're everything I ever wanted

[Midnight]  
I had time to think it oh, over And all I can say is come closer Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me Cause Every time you smile, I smile And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

[Skye]  
Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby Don't be afraid to Jump then fall Jump then fall into me Be there, never gonna leave you Say that you wanna be with me too So I'm a stay through it all So jump then fall

[Both]  
The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet I'll catch you, I'll catch you And people say things that bring you to your knees I'll catch you The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry But I'll hold you through the night until you smile

Whoa oh, I need you baby Don't be afraid, please Jump then fall Jump then fall into me Be there, never gonna leave you Say that you wanna be with me too So I'm a stay through it all So jump then fall Jump then fall baby Jump then fall into me, into me

Every time you smile, I smile And every time you shine, I shine And every time you're here Baby I'll show you, I'll show you You can Jump then fall, jump then fall Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah

~All The Things She Said~

[Skye]  
All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head (Running through my head)

[Midnight]  
All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head (This is not enough)

[Skye]  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost If I'm asking for help it's only because Being with you has opened my eyes Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

[Midnight]  
I keep asking myself, wondering how I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me Nobody else so we can be free Nobody else so we can be free

[Skye]  
All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head (Running through my head)

[Midnight]  
All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head

[Both]  
All the things she said All the things she said (All the things she said)  
This is not enough This is not enough All the things she said All the things she said

[Skye]  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed They say it's my fault but I want her so much Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain Come in over my face, wash away all the shame

[Midnight]  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me 'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me I can try to pretend, I can try to forget But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

[Both]  
All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said This is not enough This is not enough All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said, she said All the things she said All the things she said

[Skye]  
Mother looking at me Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind

[Midnight]  
Daddy looking at me Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?

[Both]  
All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said This is not enough This is not enough All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said.

~Not Gonna Get Us~

[Skye]  
Not gonna get us They're not gonna get us Not gonna get us Not gonna get us Not gonna get us

[Midnight]  
They're not gonna get us They're not gonna get us Not gonna get us They're not gonna get us Not gonna get us!

Starting from here, let's make a promise You and me, let's just be honest We're gonna run, nothing can stop us Even the night that falls all around us

[Skye]  
Soon there will be laughter and voices Beyond the clouds over the mountains We'll run away on roads that are empty Lights from the airfield shining upon you

Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us They're not gonna get us (Not..)

[Midnight]  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us..  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)  
Not gonna get us Not gonna get us, gonna get us.  
Not gonna get us NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!  
(Not gonna get us)  
Get Us, get us..  
(Not gonna get us)

[Both]  
Not gonna get us Not gonna get us

[Skye]  
We'll run away, keep everything simple Night will come down, our guardian angel We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us

My love for you, always forever Just you and me, all else is nothing Not going back, not going back there They don't understand,  
They don't understand us

[Midnight]  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us.)  
Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get..)  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us..  
Not gonna get us

[Both]

Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us They're not gonna get us (Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us They're not gonna get us (Not gonna get us)  
Not gonna get us, get us Not gonna get us, get us Not gonna get us!

~30 Minutes~

[Both]  
Mommy, Daddy, forgive us.

[Skye]  
Out of sight Out of mind Out of time To decide

[Midnight]  
Do we run?  
Should I hide?  
For the rest Of my life

[Skye]  
Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose We could fail

[Midnight]  
In the moment It takes To make plans Or mistakes

30 minutes, a blink of an eye 30 minutes,to alter our lives 30 minutes,to make up my mind 30 minutes,to finally decide

[Skye]  
30 minutes,to whisper your name 30 minutes,to shoulder the blame 30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies 30 minutes,to finally decide

Carousels In the sky That we shape With our eyes

[Midnight]  
Under shade Silhouettes Casting shade Crying rain

[Skye]  
Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose We could fail

[Midnight]  
Either way Options change Chances fail Trains derail

30 minutes, a blink of an eye 30 minutes,to alter our lives 30 minutes,to make up my mind 30 minutes,to finally decide

[Skye]  
30 minutes,to whisper your name 30 minutes,to shoulder the blame 30 minutes,of bliss, thirty lies 30 minutes,to finally decide

To decide To decide, to decide, to decide

[Both]  
To decide To decide, to decide, to decide

Everyone was giving them a standing obastion! Chanting their names. Skye was soaking up the attention giving them air kisses and stuff. Midnight was waving and blushing. "ONCORE ONCORE!" they shouted. They girls smirked at each other. 


	28. Chapter 28

After two oncores, Shadow, Shad, Amy, Scourge, Skye and Midnight got in the limo and were on their way back to their house. Meanwhile Minna was at Amy and Shadow's place. She looked at the time and it was ten o' clock. She sighed and stood up. Minna turned the television off and walked upstairs. She went to her guest room and grabbed a change of clothes. She walked to the bathroom and took a shower. After about ten minutes Silver, Sonic and George walked into Amy and Shadow's house and looked for Minna. By the way, Minna and George's kids are at the mall. "Minna?" the boys yelled out. They listened. Nothing but water running. George, Silver and Sonic walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. George opened it and walked in. Sonic and Silver followed him in. All three of the boys had nosebleeds. They all seen Minna gt out of the shower and the towel fell off. She picked it back up and wrapped it around herself. She glared at the boys.

"Don't you three have manners at all? Hmph!" Minna grabbed her clothes and began to walk out. George pushed Silver and Sonic out and closed the door and stared at Minna. He began to blush very lightly.

"S-sorry about that. I opened the door and they followed me. I should have not even walked in wit..." George was cutoff by Minna kissing him. After about a minutes or two they stoped kissing.

"I forgive you." Minna opened the door still wrapped up in a towel and her clothes in her hand. She turned back to face George. "Oh and by the way hedgefox, you, Silvy and the pain should clean up the blood from your noses." wth that said Minna walked out and walked to her guest room and locked the door while she got dressed. Sonic and Silver fell to the floor still having nose bleeds. George looked at them and smirked.

"And she's all mine boys. Clean up the blood." George told them as he cleaned himself up. Sonic and Silver cleaned up all the blood and cleaned themselves up and walked downstairs and watched some tv with George and Minna. All four of them heard the door open. It was Amy, Scourge, Shadow, Shad, Midnight, and Skye. Minna stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" Minna said. "Oh hi... umm...Scourge."  
"Hey Aunt Minna!" Shad, Midnight and Skye all yelled and hugged her. "Hi sis." Amy said. "Hello Minna." Shadow said.

Scourge ignored her and walked over to his recliner and layed down in it. Shadow seen Sonic. He growled. "What is Faker doing here?" Sonic stood up and ran over to Shadow. "Hey Shadz ol' buddy!" Sonic gave him his trademark thumbs up. "Go away!" Midnight and Skye both told Sonic as they pushed him to the door and pushed him out of it. Skye slamed the door. Scourge, Minna, and Shadow were laughing. Silver got up. "I have to go. Bye!" Silver told them as he walked out the door.

"Minna, babe, we should leave. The kids should be back home any minute now." George said as he walked to the door.  
"Oh, alright. Love you guys. Bye." Minna told the family and walked out with George. Shad,Midnight and Skye were tired so they went upstairs, took their showers and got dressed. Amy and Shadow went to bed right away. They walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Well Midnight and Shad sat on the couch and Skye sat on the arm of the recliner Scourge was sitting on, leaning onto his shoulder.

"Scary movie! Scary movie! Scary movie!" Shad said excitedly. Midnight and Skye giggled while Scourge chuckled. Scourge stood up and walked over to the movie case. "What movie do you kids want to watch?" Scourge asked. "Something scary!" Shad said.

"Alright Lil man." Scourge picked out six rated R movies and sat them on the coffe table. Midnight glared at him.  
"Don't you think letting a seven year old watch a rated R movie is a little inaproprite?" Midnight told Scourge. Scourge looked at her. Skye looked at her too.  
"Don't worry M. Lighten up. Shad will be fine. If he can fight demons and stuff wth us he can a watch a harmless movie." Skye told her sister followed by a smirk and wink. Midnight sighed.

Midnight mumbled, "Fine. But he's going to have nightmares or night terrors that you and I had when we were his age Skye." Skye heard her though. Scourge ignored the little conversation. The doorbell rung. Midnight got up and answered it. "Hi Flar!" she said as she hugged him. "Come in!" Flar smiled and walked in.

"What's up?" he asked.  
Midnight blushed. "Nothing. Bout to watch a horror movie."

"Cool. Can I stay over tonight? Kaya got mad at me and kicked me out." Midnight blushed even more. Skye and Shad were laughing. Scourge was still waiting for them to just sit down so they could watch a movie already.

"Sure." Midnight and Flar walked over to the couch and sat down by each other. "Thanks." Flar said. "Hi Shad, Skyelar, hello King Scourge." Scourge smirked. "Hi. Just call me Scourge." "Heeeey!" Skye and Shad bothsaid in unison.  
Flar laughed. "Alright Scourge and by the way...what movie are you guys watching?"

"Don't know yet. We haven't choosen yet." Midnight said.  
"Oh... what are the choices Scourge?" Flar asked.  
"OK. Chickas, Lil man and ' the Hedgehog. Your choices are... Audition, The Thing, Rec, The Ring, Dawn Of The Dead, Pan's Labyrinth. Which one?" Scourge said. Midnight and Flar were blushing at the name the Hedgehog. Skye and Shad were laughing.

"You guys choose. I'll go get drinks and popcorn." Skye said as she jumped off the arm of the recliner and walked into the kitchen. Flar heard Scourge say Pan's Labyrinth.

"Pan's Labyrinth is really scary." Flar told them. Midnight looked up at him.

"What's it about?" she asked.

" It's the story of a young girl who travels with her pregnant mother to live with her mother's new husband in a rural area up North in Spain, 1944, after Franco's victorystory and the fantasy world she created, to survive the harsh reality... This movie kinda teaches us how children survive the real world, which they are not prepared for, and how adults forgotten this ability, disregard it as nothing, missing its 'power'... " Flar summerized it. Midnight was in shock. He had expained what it was about so perfectly!

"That one!" Shad said holding up Pan's Labyrinth. Midnight, Flar and Scourge all laughed. Scourge told Shad to put it in the VCR and then Scourge put the other movies back up. Right before the movie started Skye came in carrying the sodas and thre things of popcorn.

"HELP ME!" Flar and Midnight grabbed some sodas and a bowl of popcorn and sat them on the coffe table. Scourge helped too. "Phew! Midnight and Flar will share a bowl of popcorn, Shad has his own little bowl and me and Uncle Scourge will share a bowl. And everyone has a coke." Skye told them as she ran over to the light switch and tunred out the light. Skye sat on in Scourge's lap and snuggled up to him. Flar was holding Midnight and Midnight was blushing like mad. *Good thing it's dark in here.* she thought. She held onto Flar after a while. Shad was on the floor surounded by Skye's stuffed animals.

The movie was over within an hour or two and they were all asleep. Skye in Scourge's lap holding him and snugled up in his chest. Flar laying on the couch with Midnight ontop of him while having her face burried into his fluffy chest. Shad was hugging a red and black stuffed bear. It was now five in the morning so Shadow and Amy walked downstairs and turned on the lights to see te five sleeping and the VCR on main menu. Shadow shook his head and sighed. "Flar's over here under my daughter!" he growled to himself. Amy hugged him from behind. Shadow calmed down.

"Calm down sweety." Amy told him as he tuned her to face him and kissed her.

Shadow looked calmly and deeply into her eyes. "Fine. For right now I will but when they wake up there will and I mean WILL be conquncese." he said as Amy let him go. Amy walked over and picked up all the soda cans and recycled them. Shadow turned off the television and VCR. They both took the empty popcorn bowls into the kitchen and washed them. *Flar and I will have a talk when he wakes up.* Shadow thought.

3 TO BE CONTINUED! 3 


	29. Chapter 29

About two hours later Flar and girls woke up. Scourge woke up about three minutes after they did. Shad was still asleep though. Midnight blushed and got off of Flar. "Sorry Flar!" she told him. Flar smirked.

"You're fine." he assured her. Midnight was blushing even more. Flar stood up and streched. Skye noticed her face was on Scourge's chest and she was laying in his lap. Scourge noticed to and chuckled.

"Why aren't you getting off? Not that I want you too, but..." Scourge told her. Skye yawned and stayed in his lap.

"I'm still tired Uncle Scourge." Skye told him while giving him a puppy dog look. Scourge chuckled even more. Shadow walked over to them and grabbed Flar by the ear. Skye, Scourge and Midnight looked at him.

"Daddy! Let him go!" Midight said. Shadow was still walking to the kitchen dragging the boy by the ear.  
"Hmph... he and I need to have a chat." with that sad Shadow walked into the kitchen and closed the door. He let Flar go and glared at him in the eyes. "Why were you under my daughter?" Flar just looked at him. "Well...? Are you going to speak now or later on your death bed?"

Flar sighed. "We were watching a horror movie sir." Shadow raised a brow and crossed his arms. "And?"  
"She looked scared. I was confornting her." Flar told Shadow. Shadow sighed.

"I'll let it slid for now. Just go back out there." Shadow told him. Flar nodded.  
"Thank you ." Flar said as he walked back out to Midnight and hugged her. Shadow followed him still having his arms crossed.

Skye giggled. "Adorable!" Flar and Midnight glared at her. Skye laughed. "Aren't you supose to be at cheer practice?" Flar asked Skye. Skye stoped laughing and took her uncle wrist and read the black watch with flames.

"O_O AHHHH! COACH IS GOING TO KILL MEEEEEE!" Skye yelled as she jumped up and ran upstairs and put on her cheer warm up suite and ran back down. She pulled out her chaos emerald and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!" and disappeared. Scourge, Flar, Midnight and Shadow were all laughing.

"Sister is more forgetfull lately." Midnight said. "Yes. Skyelar is more forgetfull." Shadow said sneaking a worried look and blocked his mind so Midnight couldn't read it. Sure Midnight knew about the being princess of Anti-Mobuis, but she didn't know about her and Skye being princesses of Hell. *I have to tell her later. Or I could have Skye...hmph what am I thinking? I have to be honest with Midnight just as I was with Skyelar.* Shadow thought. Midnight looked at him. "Dad. Are you alright?" she asked him. Shadow nodded.

"Yes." he said as he walked outside and sat under a tree and sighed. *My sweet princess of darkness... why can I not tell you like I have told Skyelar? I know you can take it. You are stronger than what you seem like. I love you Midnight.*

Flar kisses Midnight. "I have to go. Bye." Flar walks outside. Midnight blushes.  
"B-bye." she said. Flar walked over to Shadow. "You should spend some qauility time with Midnight." Flar told him. Shadow looked up.  
" Hmph, why is that exactly?" Flar sighed. " , she feels empty. If you don't spend more time with her and soon, you may lose your daughter." Flar said as he walked off. Shadow was there watching Flar walk away. Then he stood up and walked inside and stood by Midnight.

"Go get dressed Midnight." Shadow told her.  
Midnight looked at him and jumped off the couch. "OK. Be back." Midnight said as she ran upstairs to get dressed.  
Scourge looked at Shadow and smirked. "What are you planning?" he asked.  
"If you must know, I'm taking Midnight shopping then out for ice cream. You know a little father-daughter time. Just her and myself." Shadow told his cousin.

"About time." Shadow glared at Scourge. "What was that?" Shadow asked him.  
"Nothing cuz." Scourge said as he turned his attention to the television. Shadow rolled his eyes and picked Shad up and put him on the couch. Shad was still sleeping. He must have been wore out!

~Midnight's P.O.V~ As I got dressed I was thinking to myself, why does dad want me to get dressed? Where are we going? I sighed. "If we are going anywhere we might go get Skye from cheer practice." I told myself. I finally put on my jet shoes, brushed my teeth and brushed my quills. I took a deep breathe and walked out of my room closing the door. I walked downstairs slowly then at normal pace. When I reached the last step I seen dad had his wallet. I was really confused now. Dad walked over to me and hugged me.

"Let's say you and I got shopping at the mall. Anything you want I'll buy for you." Dad told me. "What is Skye coming too?" I asked him trying to hide the sadness. He glared at me. "No, of course not! You and I. No one else. A little father-daughter time with my youngest daughter." he told me as he smiled. Shadow, my dad, smiling? Wow. That was rare. I smiled to though. I was really happy. The smile I wore was smiply a real smile not a fake painted one.

"Thanks dad." I said as I hugged him. I then ran to the door and opened it. "Let's take the car!" I ran out and to the black, white and red convertable. I jumped into the passanger seat and put on my seat belt.

~Shadow's P.O.V~ I chuckled to myself. I looked over to Scourge. "Scourge, scince Amy's at work. Watch Shad for me." Scourge nodded and waved. I walked out closing the front door and ran to the convertable and got in. I shut the door, put my seat belt on and put the keys in the enition and backed out of the driveway. It took only twenty minutes to get to the mall. Midnight and I talked about countless things. We never really talked so much. I never really knew how to talk to her. She's too quiet...like myself. We made jokes, talked about school, about that Flar boy and other things. She said that she thought Flar was SCOT.

I chuckled and asked,"What does that mean?" Midnight blushed. "Well Skye came up with it. It means ... sexy, cute and hot." Midnight looked out the window. I chuckled more.

When we got there we got out of the car and walked into the mall. Midnight dragged me to the music store. She looked at a purple and black piano, classical records and cd's, mostly Motazart. I bought them but I told the clark to send someone to drop it off at the hosue. Then we went to the technolagy store. She looked at a few cell phones. "Dad, are you sure I can get all of this stuff?"

I chuckled. "Of course. No matter how much it costs or how much you want." I told her. She smiled and hugged me.  
"THANK YOU!" she continues looking at the cell phones. I seen one in purple and black with a cross on it. It was the same type of phone Skye had except hers was pink and black with a heart on it. I remeber when Midnight said she wanted it.

"Midnight, come here please." I said not taking my eyes off of the phone. She ran over to me and eyed the phone. "Dad, may I please get this one?" Midnight begged me.  
I chuckled and nodded my head. "Sure." Midnight seen a black and purple laptop and we bought that too.

After that we went to the clothing stores. The girl bought more than fifteen pairs of shoes and more than twenty-five dresses and more than thirdy outfits! After that we went to the make up store. and she bought a lot of make up. We went to the book store next and that's were she bought about ten books. The last place in the mall we went was the accessery store. She bought more than two big bag of earrings, neckleces and stuff. She dragged me into the pet store. Midnight begged and begged and begged me for a hamster and a dog. I wasn't so sure about the dog scince Skye had a cat named Lunna. I sighed and bought the dog...well puppy and a baby bear hamster. The cages, food, bowls and other things animals were finally done. We walked to the car with that puppy tripping us. We put the bags in the trunk. We put the puppy and hamster in the back seat. I drove off.

I have to warn myself to never give this girl a credit card. I stopped at the ice cream parlor. We talked while we were waiting and then after about maybe thirteen minutes we left and went home.

3 TO BE CONTINUED! 3 


	30. Chapter 30

~Midnight's P.O.V~ We walked inside taking the dog and hamster in.  
"Dad?" I started. Shadow looked at me. "What is it darling?" he asked me. I blushed at my father's nickname he used for me right then.  
"C-can we go bowling? Just you and I?" I asked him waiting endlessly for the 'no'. Shadow went back outside.  
"Sure." he said as he put the car back into drive and we drove off to the bowling ally. We talked a little more.

When we got to the bowling ally it was eight o' clock at night! We walked in and dad walked to the desk. I walked to the table and sat down and waited for him to hurry. "Shadz buddy! How's it shaking?" I knew that voice. Oh no! Oh hell no! It can't be! Not that blue annoying hedgehog! Grrr...Sonic the Hedgehog! I got up and walked over and stood by my dad. I seen Sally. Sally hugged me.

"Hey Midnight! What's up?" she asked me in a sweet voice. I liked Sally, she was always nice to me and Skye and Shad. She was one of mom's best friends. I smiled.

"My father and I are on a father-daughter date thing." I told her. "Oh really? That's great!" she said. I nodded. "I know." I then heard a voice. I knew that voice as well. It was Bunnie!

"Sugar...the boss wants you to get back to working." she said. Bunnie seen me and hugged me. "Hey there Midnight!" Sally sighed. "Fine. Bye Midnight." Sally walked away. I never would have guessed Sally Acorn, Bunnie and Sonic would be working here! Well I figured Sonic would get a job such as this one but not Bunnie and Sally.

"Hi Bunnie!" I said. "I have to go. Bye-bye!" Bunnie walked away too. "Bye you two." I said under my breathe. I looked at Sonic and my father talking.

"Here buddy! A whole game is on the house." Sonic handed the shoes to me and dad. "Hmph... thanks Fak...Sonic." Dad and I walked away to lane five. We took our orignial shoes off and put the bowling shoes on forgetting Sonic and the others.

"You're up first Midnight." he told me. I got up and picked out a purple bowling ball and walked down th lane and let go. I turned around and went to my seat. It was a strike. I knew it was. "Midnight you got a strike! Ata girl!" he said giving me a high-five. Dad walked over and picked up a red bowling ball and did what I did. He too had got a strike. We played until closing time.

We changed into our normal shoes and gave he bowling ones back and walked out to the car. We drove home which was a twenty minute drive. We talked alot too. I could so get use to this! When we arrived at the house we got the bags out of the trunk and walked inside and seen the panio in the living room. I had dad help me take the bas up to my room and sit them on my waterbed. I hugged him. "Thank you so much dad. If you don't mind can we do this every Friday? I like spending time with you...alone." I told him.

Shadow chuckled and smiled. "I'd love to. It's settled, every Friday, I'm all yours and only yours. You should get to sleep. I love you Midnight." he said. Then he kissed me on my forhead. "Love you too." Shadow walked out and closed my door after I said that. I took out my new laptop and got it all set up. After I did get it set up it was past twelve a night. I yawned and put my laptop on my desk and then I put the bags in my closet. "I'll put everything where it belongs tomorrow." I said to myself. I walked over to my new hamster and made sure she had food and water for the night. She did. My new dog, Brownie, walked into my room. I let him stay in here tonight. I closed my door just a little so he could get out if he wanted to. I changed into my pajamas and got in my bed. I covered myself up and clapped my hands. My lights turned off. I soon fell alseep.

~Shadow's P.O.V~ I would love to do things like what we did today with Midnight every Friday. Even though she's quite exspenisive. I chuckled to myself and sat on the couch. "Cousin, what happened to the black paino?" I asked Scourge.

Scourge looked up. "Oh, I told them to put it in the other living room." "OK. Thanks."  
"No problem...how was your day with Midnight?" he asked me.  
"Great. I never knew that girl could talk so much." I sighed and stood up. "Night cousin." "G'night Shadow." Scourge's attention went back to the tv. I walked upstairs and checked on Midnight. I smiled. The dog was laying beside her on her bed. She was sound asleep. Then I went to check on Shad. He was asleep holding his black and red teddy bear. Then I checked on the most troublesome girl I knew...Skye. I heard a sound coming from her room. Like moaning and deep breathes. My smile disappeared and I walked into her room...

3 TO BE CONTINUED! 3 


	31. Chapter 31

As I turned on the lights I seen Kaya ontop of Skye...not wearing any inch of clothes. I growled and ran over to them. I held Kaya up by his neck and pushed him up against the wall knocking down pictures of family and friends. I growled more. I lost control of myself and yelled at the top of my lungs not even noticing it much. "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU ONTOP OF MY DAUGHTER AND WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING?" The boy way shaking in my grip.

I heard someone say something. "Daddy! Let him go! It was my idea!" after that was said I heard crying. I felt eyes staring at me. Shad, Midnight, Amy and Scourge were standing in the door way.

"Shaddie! What is the meaning of this?" Amy asked. "Ames, not now! This boy wants to be rude and dirty to my oldest daughter... he shall die right here and right now!" I told her through clenched teeth not looking away from the boy. Shad started crying. I guess he got scared. What am I doing? I thought to myself?

"Midnight, take your brother Shad somewhere else please." I heard Amy say. "A-alright. Come on Shad." Midnight said sounding like she too was about to picked up her little brother and left. Scourge had his left hand on my shoulder. "Cuz... chilax. You're making your own children cry. We can deal with this in a calmly manner." Scourge let go of me. I felt someone hugging me from behind. It was Amy. She was crying too.

"Shadow! Let the boy go! I beg of you!" she pleaed. I let Kaya go and hugged Amy back then I glared at my daughter wraped up in her covers and then I glared at the idiot boy. "Important talk! Downstairs! Five minutes." I said as I growled and walked out with my arm around Amy.

~Scourge's P.O.V~ Whoa! I have NEVER really seen black like that. "Uncle Scourge! Will you leave already. Kaya and I need to get dressed." chicka said. I snaped out of it and looked at the two young hedgehogs.

"Skyelar Rose the Hedgehog...you really done it now." I felt a tear on my cheek. "I still love you chicka...so does your dad. You're growing up to fast Skye. Your only fifthteen years old. You don't have to be like your mother and father." Now, I felt many tears falling from my eyes. I walked out of the bedroom and closed her door. I slid down to the floor leaning aganist the door. I cried in my hands. I hadn't cried for two years. Scince the day Fiona left me for some fox guy and we got a devorice.

I don't want Skye or Midnight to grow up. I wish Midnight liked me. I wish Skye wasn't in this. I wish Fiona was here by my side. I wish Shadow and the others still got along. I wish...wish...wish...

I wiped my eyes and stood up. I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I could tell Amy and Shadow had noticed I cried. I sighed. When did life get so complicated? Oh yeah...that's right. It was when Skyelar and Midnight Rose were born. I smirked then the smirk faded. Who am I trying to fool? They aren't my daughters. Why should I care? Pfft! I shouldn't care. I walked to the liqure case and grabbed a bottle of liqure. I poped the top off and sat on the floor leaning against the wall with the family album in my lap. I looked at the pictures crying quietly to myself.

~Shadow's P.O.V~ I don't know why the hell Scourge cares so much. The man is unbelivable! He's sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with the family album...crying. I'm too pissed off to cry. After I 'talk' to Kaya and Skyelar I should go talk to Midnight and Shad and tell them I am terriblely sorry. Sometimes I do wish Skye was Scourge's daughter and Midnight was my only daughter. I hate to say or even think it but...Skye needs to stay away from me for a bit. Scourge needs to go back to our old house. Maybe it's for the best. I need a break from her anyway. Skye and Kaya sat infront of me and Amy. Skye looked like she was about to burst into tears by looking at me then Scourge.

"I am very disappointed in you Skyelar Rose the Hedgehog. It seems like I'm saying that alot here lately. You are being a terriable influence to you sister and brother." I told her meaning every word I said. She looked down and wispered. "I'm sorry dad."

"Hmph... Skye... as of right now, I am not your father." Scourge, Amy, Kaya and Skye looked at me.  
"Shadow...!" Amy started. I cut her off.

"Skyelar Rose...I am just about to sign adoption papers to let Scourge have you as his daughter. I am getting sick and damn tired of you acting like this. Whenever a perfect day for me comes you just ruin it! I have one almost perfect day with Midnight then I find you alone...doing God knows what and I don't want to say to that boy! Scourge..."

Scourge stood up and put the album on the table infront of all of us. He put the liqure on the counter. "Yeah?" he asked me.  
"If you would. Can you take Skye to my parents' place. Stay with her too." "S-sure cuz." he replied. I didn't want to do this at all. Not with Black Doom over there. But see...I had no choice. If I didn't do this then I might snap and hurt her.

"Thanks. Skye go get packed and Kaya. GO home. I will speak with your parents later." I said. I knew Skye was holding back tears. She just stood up and ran upstairs. I heard a few thumps. It was her tripping up the stairs. Then I heard her slam her door open. "Yes sir." Kaya said as he got up and walked out of the house. I just remembered about Minna's son's birthday tomorrow at five. Skye will not be there to ruin that.

A few moments later Midnight and Shad came into the kitchen. "What happened? Why is Skye crying? Why sister packing? Where is she going? What..." Amy cut her off this time.  
"Honey, your father thought it would be best it Skye went to live with Uncle Scourge for a few days." she told Midnight.

"Weeks." I corrected her. Midnight frowned. "Oh. OK." was all she said.  
"Sisy's leaving? Will we be able to see her?" Shad asked. I shook my head.

"Yes she is leaving and no. You may talk to her though. On the phone." I said. Skye walked down with three suit cases, two gym bags, her pink and black laptop, her cat on a leashand her electric and accoustic guitars and her skateboard. She put everything by the door. She smiled. Was it real or fake? I had no idea.

~Midnight's P.O.V~ I couldn't help it. I didn't cry infront of anyone. I got that from my sister. I faked a smile though and hugged her. "I will truely miss you Skye my dear sister." I told her. She smiled. I didn't know if it was fake or real. She hugged me back.

"It'll be alright M. It will only be a few days or weeks." she told me. She released me. Shad hugged her and cried into her shirt... the stomach part of her shirt.

"Don't leave sisy! I love you!" Shad cried out. I began to tear up even more. This was so heart-breaking.  
"I love you too Shad. I'll be back OK." Skye reassured him while wiping his tears away. "I will be back. I promise you that." Shad let go. "I love you too." he said. Mom got up and hugged Skye not saying a word. She released her.  
"I love you no matter what Skye. We all do." Amy, our mom said.

"Same here." Skye said. What? She wasn't so good about saying lovey dovey things. Shadow, our dad just walked out saying nothing. I read his mind though. He didn't want her to leave. None of us did. Scourge picked up two suit cases, a guitar and carried them to the car and put them in his green and black Mustang. He came back and picked up the laptop and the gym bags and he put them in his car and got in and waited for Skye. Skye got her cat, skateboard and the last suit case and walked out and put them in the car and got in the passanger seat.

Skye was the one who kept us on our feet...what's going to happen to our family now? I wondered as the Mustang pulled out of the driveway and drove off. I will miss you sister.

~Skye's P.O.V~ I wouldn't have minded that much as long as Da... or Shadow as of what he wants me to call him now.

~*FLASHBACK OF WHAT SHADOW HAD SAID*~ "Hmph... Skye... as of right now, I am not your father." -  
"Skyelar Rose...I am just about to sign adoption papers to let Scourge have you as his daughter. I am getting sick and damn tired of you acting like ever a perfect day for me comes you just ruin it!"

Walks out not saying good-bye, love you or anything.  
~*END OF FLASHBACK*~

I started to cry silently starring out the window having the flashbacks go on in my head like a sad movie. I felt like dieing right now. I wiped my eyes when we arrived at D...Shadow's old house. Where he was taken in and raised. I seen Black Doom, my grandfather and Linda, my grandmother. They walked towards us and helped Uncle Scourge and I with the bags and stuff. Once we got inside we went to an old room...it had red on the wall with Shadow's name on it it silver and black graffe.

"You'll stay here. Scourge will be in the room next to yours. If you want you can redecorate." Linda said. I shook my head.

"Thanks but no thanks. I like this room how it is." I said.

"You're welcome. I'll go make dinner." Linda said pulling Black Doom out leaving me and Uncle Scourge alone.

"Need help chicka?" he asked me. I nodded.  
"If you don't mind." I said.

"I don't mind." he said as he put up the pictures I brought of friends and family. I put up three suitcases of clothes and shoes up in the closet. I put my skateboard by th door. Uncle Scourge put my laptop on the desk. I put my guitars and song book in a corner. I kept the stuff that was in my gym bags in my gym bags. You know cheer stuff and volleyball stuff. I also unpacked the cat food, toys and bowl. I filled the bowls up and sat them in the kitchen. Lunna, my cat went to the bowls and ate and drank. We were done. Scourge and I were called down for dinner. We ate chicken, mashed potatos and gravy, corn, and vegables. For desert we ate thriple chocolate cake.  
When we were done I walked upstairs and got my laptop and sat on my new bed with it. I got on FaceBook. I loged in and stuff. I seen Rouge was on so I decided to talk to her.

SlayerRoseFromHell(me) - Hey Rouge, what's up?  
SexyBatGirl (Rouge) - Hey hun. Nothing much. Got back from a date with Knucklehead. 3 SlayerRoseFromHell - Awwe... how was the date?

SexyBatGirl - Amazing girl! He took me out to dinner at this new fancy romantic place called Dark Fanasy! He bought everything! Then he, get this...he propsed to me!

SlayerRoseFromHell - No way! Girl shut up!  
SexyBatGirl - Yes way! lol! It was amazing! Don't tell anyone though, please SlayerRoseFromHell- Don't sweat it. I won't. You have my promise. SexyBatGirl- Thanks girl! Listen I have to go. I'm beat. SlayerRoseFromHell- Alright. G'night Rouge.  
SexyBatGirl- Night! =3

Rouge logged off. I didn't want to talk to anyone else. So I logged off as well. I closed my laptop and got up and picked up her accoustic guitar leaving the door opened a bit. She sat infront of bed and played. She sang a song she wrote by herself. (When She Cries by Britt Nicole.)

[Skye]  
Little girl terrified She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal A home is no place to hide Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels Every day's the same she fights to find her way She hurts she breaks she hides and tries to pray She wonders why Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?

~*Scourge, Linda and Black Doom were standing in the doorway listening to Skye sing.*~

Today she's turning fourteen Everyone singing but she can't seem to smile They never get past arms length How could they act like everything is alright

Pulling down her long sleeves To cover all the memories that scars leave She says 'maybe making me bleed Will be the answer that could wash the slate clean?'  
Every day's the same she fights to find her way She hurts she breaks she hides and tries to pray She wonders why Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?  
This is the dark before the dawn The storm before the peace Don't be afraid cause seasons change And god is watching over you he hears you And every day?s the same she fights to find her way She hurts she breaks she hides and tries to pray She'll be just fine cause i know he hears her when she cries

Every day's the same she fights to find her way She hurts she breaks she hides and tries to pray She'll be just fine cause i know he hears her when she cries She'll be just fine cause i know he hears her when she cries!

Skye started to tear up and she decided to sing at least to more songs. Scourge, Black Doom and Linda stayed and listened.

~Safe by Skye.(Britt Nicole)~ [Skye]  
You keep tryin to get inside my head, While I keep trying to lose the words you said Can't you see I'm hangin by a thread, To my life what I know, yeah I'm losing control and Oh no, my walls are gonna break So close, its more than I can take I'm so tired of turning and running away When love ju-st isn't safe (your not safe, mmm-mm)

I'm strong enough, I've always told myself I never want to need somebody else But I've already fallen from that hill, So I'm droppin that guard here's your chance at my heart and

Oh no, my walls are gonna break So close, its more than I can take I'm so tired of turning and running away When love ju-st isn't

Everything you want, but its everything you need Its not always happy endings but its hap-py in betweeen Its taken so long, so long to finally see The other isn't worth the risk

Oh no, my walls are gonna breeeaakk Oh no, my walls are gonna break So close, its more than I can take So tired of turning and running away When love ju-st isn't safe

Oh no, my walls are gonna break So close, its more than I can take So tired of turning and running away When love just isn't safe

Your not safe And that's okay

~Hero by Skye. (SuperChick)~ [Skye]  
No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in But we feel like we do when we make fun of him Cause you want to belong, do you go along?  
Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong It's not like you hate him or want him to die But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side And a kindness from you might have saved his life

Heroes are made when you make a choice

You could be a hero - heroes do what's right You could be a hero - you might save a life You could be a hero- you could join the fight For what's right, for what's right, for what's right

No one talks to her, she feels so alone She's in too much pain to survive on her own The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife She writes on her arm and wants to give up her life Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave Fighting the lie that giving up is the way Each moment of courage her on life she saves When she throws the pills out a hero is made Heroes are made when you make a choice

Heroes are made when you make a choice

You could be a hero - heroes do what's right You could be a hero - you might save a life You could be a hero- you could join the fight For what's right, for what's right, for what's right

No one talks to him about how he lives He thinks that the choices he makes are just his Doesn't know he's the leader with the way he behaves And others will follow the choices he's made He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide His brother who wants to be him is just nine He can do what he wants because it's his right The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life

Heroes are made when you make a choice

You could be a hero - heroes do what's right You could be a hero - you might save a life You could be a hero- you could join the fight For what's right, for what's right, for what's right

Skye Raps a little bit.

Little Mikey D. was the one in class who everyday got brutally harassed This went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed another tear So he walked through the door, grabbed a four-four out of his father's dresser drawer And said I can't take life no more And like that life can be lost But this ain't even about that All of us just sat back and watched it happen Thinkin' it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't even about me This is our problem This is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose to close our eyes Instead of doing the right thing If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves How many lives would be saved, changed, and rearranged Now it's our time to pick a side So don't keep walkin' by Not wantin' to intervene 'cause you wanna exist and never be seen So let's wake up and change the world Our time is now

Skye sings again.

You could be a hero (Our time is now)  
Heroes do what's right You could be a hero (Our time is now)  
You might save a life You could be a hero, you could join the fight (Our time is now)  
For what's right, for what's right

Skye finished and put her guitar up and layed in her bed. She silently cried herslef to sleep. She moaned in her sleep and tossed and turned. "Daddy! Mom! Shad! Midnight! Don't leave me! Please!...please...please...please...please!"

3 TO BE CONTINUED!3 


	32. Chapter 32

Scourge started to say something. "So... Skye. Listen chicka..." before he could finish SKye stoped him. Skye kept the smile she always had around people.  
"Uncle Scourge. I aready know what you're gonna say so save your breathe. I want to go back to Mobius too." she spoke with a hint of anger, sadness and happiness in her voice. Scourge smirked a little. Rosy yelled and started to cry.

"You two can't leave me! P-please don't g-go! Scourgey Wougey, I lost you once and I'm not going to again!" she said through tears. All of a sudden she felt someone pat her on her back. She wiped her tears away and looked at the person. It was Skye. "Uh...?" Skye spoke softly, seriously, happily and quietly. Skye looked up at Rosy. "If you want Rosy, you can come along. There's enough space for you and Uncle Scourge." she said. Rosy hugged her.

"Thank you soooo much Skye." Skye wanted to tell Rosy to back off and not touch her but she didn't want to be rude. For time ever really. Scince Skye is usually brutilly honest. She returned Rosy's hug. Scourge smiled. "OK then! Let's get packed you two!" Scourge yelled happily as he ran to his room in a spilt second and packed everything. Rosy and Skye were laughing at how fast he took off. Rosy went and packed her things and came back to Castle Acorn. Skye ran off to her room and packed everything and grabed her pet cat and met up with her uncle and Rosy and chaos controled them all to Shadow's house.

~Shadow's house in Mobius. Shadow's P.O.V~ I sensed a presence. Three to be honest, so I turned around and stood up. I ran over to the green hedgehog, the Anti-Amy and my daughter Skye and I hugged her. I looked at the suit cases and released his daughter and gave her a blank look. "What's going on?" he asked. Skye couldn't help it now... she started to cry against her will and yelled.

"I love you daddy! I should have never left! Now I know the real reason you kicked me out for a few weeks! I missed you and Midnight and brother and mother and my friends!" Skye jumped into his arms and Shadow picked her up as she cried into his chest.

"It was wrong of me to do that Skye. I-I am so...so s-sorry. Please forgive me." Shadow said. Scourge and Rosy were smiling.  
"I forgive you if you forgive me...old man." she said. "All is forgiven then." Shadow said. Scourge pulled out the custy papers and tore them up and put them in the trash. Midnight, Amy and Shad all came running downstairs.

"What is the comtion all abou... S-skye?" Midnight said as she stoped at the last stair. Amy and Shad ran past Midnight and hugged Skye. "Sister! You back!" Shad said happily. Skye smiled. "Yup. And for good." Skye winked at Midnight. Midnight smiled.  
"I am so happy you're back dear!" Amy told her daughter. Skye smiled.

"You and me both mom." Skye walked over to her sister Midnight on the stairs still and hugged her. Midnight hugged her back. Skye pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Later, you and I have to talk. I know something that you so need to know girl." Midnight just nodded her head. A few hours later Rosy, Scourge and Skye were unpacked and were downstairs. Skye had her skateboard.

"Yo, Midnight. Come on I wanna see Kaya and Flare before I get into dad's age." Shadow perked his ears up.  
"I am not old!" he told Skye.  
"Oh yeah, right. Sure daddy, whatever you say." Midnight put on her skates and walked out the door with Skye. Skye and Midnight went to the usual hang out place. Yup the mall. They looked for the boys and found them at the food court. Midnight winked at Skye and she knew what that meant. Skye jumped off of her board and hid behind the plant by the table the boys were at. Midnight skated over in her jet shoes and sat down.

Flare looked at Midnight. He smirked. "Hey Midnight."  
Midnight couldn't help but blush a little. "Oh hello Flare." she said. She looked at Kaya who was still frowning and looking at a photo of him and Skye. Midnight rolled her eyes and smirked. That was the signal. Skye jumped out of behind the plant and yelled in the boys' ears.

"HEY GUYS! MISS ME?" she asked. Flare and Kaya fell out of their seats and growled at Skye playfully. A little mad but they were glad to see her again. Skye and Midnight started giggling then started laughing really hard. The boys' started to lightly blush and stood up. Kaya hugged Skye not caring that she didn't like hugs. She hugged him back.

Flare looked at Skye then to Midnight. "Mean trick." Skye jumped out his back. "Ride 'em cowgirl! Wahoo!" Midnight and Kaya laughed and Skye jumped off of Flare. "You know you missed me." Flare just glared at her which for some reason never effected Skye. She was used to be glared at.  
"Yeah, you're right. I did. You're like a sister to me." Flare said. Skye smiled.

"More like sister-in-law." with that she picked up Kaya's smoothie and took a sip and then put it down and jumped on her board. "Come on people! Let's go bug Sonic!" Skye skated off. Kaya just ran and Flare and Midnight were standing there blushing. After a few moments they realized that Skye and Kaya were gone then they skated off and caught up to them.

"Skye, where are you taking us three?" Flare demanded an answer. Skye just kept skateboarding.  
"In due time Flare." Skye said. Midnight got curious as well. "Skye, where are we going?" she asked. "In due time sister dear." Skye stoped and jumped off of her skateboard when they arrived in some forest like place. "We're here."

Midnight,Flare and Kaya were all awestruck. "How and when did you find this place S?" Kaya asked.  
Skye blushed then smirked at the old one letter nickname. "Well I found out about it in a book in Anti-Mobius. I read alot there." Midnight, Flare and Kaya all gasped. Skye looked at them. "What?"

Midnight smirked. "The oldest ulitmate life form's daughter actually read without being told and/or forced to? Shocking." "Quite shocking." Flare added with a bad boy smirk. Skye smiled. "I found out more things too. Even some that I didn't wanna know." Skye mumbled the last part under her breathe so no one could hear her. She even put up a mind shield so Midnight could read her mind.

Kaya hesitated, but asked the question Flare, Midnight and himself wanted to know. "So...how long are you staying?" Skye looked hurt. She smiled though. "Forever hopefully." Kaya, Midnight and Flare all smiled at the forever part. Kaya kissed and hugged Skye. "I have to go to football practice."  
"Awwwy... OK, have fun." Skye told him.

"Oh that's right. I have to go too. Bye girls...bye Midnight." Flare said as he kissed her.  
Midnight blushed. "B-bye Flare." Midnight said as Flare and Kaya started to run. After they were gone Midnight gave Skye a look and crossed her arms. "OK, what did you mean by hopefully?"

Skye looked up at her sister and got serious looked as took a deep breathe. "..." Skye wasn't so sure about telling her sister. Midnight was already almost always on alert. "Skye, what's wrong?" Midnight asked with a hint of concern in her voice. Skye proped her skateboard on a tree and faced her sister and looked her in the eyes.

"Midnight, Rosy told me about a book about our family. So I checked it out. It said that... I am the oldest hell princess, princess of hell flames, this Mobius and princess of Anti-Mobius...and I'm also the key of destruction. And you're the youngest hell princess, princess of Anti-Mobius, this Mobius and princess of hell flames as well. And you're also the key of peace. Our little brother is the only prince. He's the prince of Anti-Mobius, hell flames, this Mobius. And he's the key to well...between death and life. Therefore...you really are the good child. I'm not." Skye didn't even shed a tear.

Midnight just stood there soaking up the information like a plant soaking up water. After like two whole minutes Midnight snapped out of it. "Skye, I'm sorry." Skye smiled.

"For what? Sister, you have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault or anyone's for that matter." The two hedgehogs stood there until a certain blue hedgehog they both hate showed up with Kelly.

"It's late shouldn't you two girls be at home?" Sonic asked. Midnight just turned away from him still thinking about the stuff Skye told her. Skye didn't want to be mean to Sonic right now so she just picked up her Skateboard and smiled at him.

"Actually yeah. We should. Uncle Scourge and them will get worried. Father will just kill us if we didn't go now. Bye Sonic." Skye told him. Sonic smiled back and gave her his trademark thumbs up.

"Good luck girls." with that said Sonic was gone. Kelly was still there and slaped Skye. "I heard what Jet did to you." Kelly smirked. "Oh and what you and your dirty little boy did." Kelly ran off. Skye normally would have killed her or cried but not this time. She ignored it and jumped onto her skateboard.

"Midnight, are you coming or what?" Skye asked her sister. Midnight snapped out of it again.  
"Are you not EVEN going to TRY to get Kelly back?" Midnight asked. Skye shurgged. "M, I have grown up alot scince I left for Anti-Mobius. Besides, God or Jesus will get her back anyway." Midnight gave her sister a 'Who are you and what have you done with Skye?' look.

"OK, are you OK Skye? That's not like you to even speak about God or Jesus."  
"I told you, I've grown up alot." she told her again.  
"Right. We should get going." Midnight said.  
"Kewl! I'll race ya sis!" Midnight and Skye both go ready and both shot off to the house. After about forty-five minutes they reached the house in a tie and walked inside to see Shadow, Shad, Rosy, Scourge and Amy all playing Monopoly. Midnight walked over to them and watched them play.

"I'm gonna go take a nice bubble bath. Chow!" Skye said as she ran upstairs and grabbed her pink and black silky chao pajamas and then her matching sleepers and then she ran into her bathroom and ran water. Skye put the bubbl bath stuff in and som fizzy balls and undressed then got in and the lights went deim and her candles lit up. "Ahhh. Nice and relaxing."

Meanwhile downstairs... Midnight was playing the piano. Mozart. Shadow, Shad, Amy, Rosy and Scourge were all still playing Monopoly.

~Midnight's P.O.V~ It feels so good to have sister back! But, at the same time, something's not right about her. I mean seriously! Skye...grow up? Pfft yeah right! I've known her my whole life, she never acts serious or grown up unless she's trying to protect us or unless we're on a mission with dad. If she wants to tell me then good for her and me. If not then I shouldn't be thinking about it. Poor Skye...she's the key of destruction and I'm the key of peace. It should really be the other way around though. I'll just keep playing a Mozart piece on the piano. We're a family again.

~Shadow's P.O.V~ I don't know why but I have a feeling Skye knows about the key of destruction thing. I swear if Scourge said anythign to her about it, I will make him regret ever knowing me. Well... Midnight seems a little happier now that her sister is back. Shad and Ames seem happy too. I am. I am also worried. At least the family is back together again.

~My P.O.V~ After a few hours everyone fell alseep in the living room except Skye, who was outside in the meadows by the lake she had shown Midnight, Flare and Kaya. "It's so great to be back... something seems wrong though." Skye said to herself before she clenched her stomach and passed out. Luckly someone seen her and picked her up and took her to the hospital. The doctors took her in imeditaly and the person who had found her somehow knew her family's number.

~Shadow's house: 3am~ Everyone woke up when they heard the phone. Midnight walked to the phone mad that she had been woken up. "Hello?" she said angerly. Her expression and mood changed when the person told her that Skye was in the hospital. "Alright. We'll be right there!" Midnight hung up the phone and ran upstairs to get dressed then ran back down.

"Whoa...chicka, what's the hurry?" Scourge asked. Shadow, Shad, Amy, Scourge, and Rosy all gave Midnight questionable looks. Midnight glared at them all. "Skye's in the hospital!" Midnight yelled at everyone as she chaos controled to the hospital. Shadow and the rest did the same and appeared in the hospital.

~Hospital~ She seen a woman who looked like Skye and ran up to her. "Where is my sister?" The pink and black hedgehog looked at her. "In room A241. She's fine Midnight. Don't worry." the woman said. Kaya and Flare showed up.  
"What's up with Skye? Is she OK?" Kaya asked panically. Shadow grabbed his arm and made him look him in the eyes. "Calm down." Shadow told Kaya. Kaya nodded.

Midnight glared at the woman. "How did you know my name?" she asked. "In due time , Midnight. In due time." The woman disappeared and Midnight was confused but thought about Skye. She seen more than ten nurses, Amy, Rosy, Shad, Shadow, Flare and Scourge holding Kaya back.

"SKYE!" Kaya yelled. Man he was freaking out. Midnight just watched them and thought about that woman. Just then a doctor came out and everyone let go of Kaya who had calmed down less than three percent.

"How is she?" Amy asked.  
"What happened?" Shadow asked. The doctor held up his hands.  
"Follow me." The doctor walked to room A241 and let them all go in. "It's best if Skyelar told you herself." He walked out closing the door. Skye looked around at her family and her friends.

"Are you alright sweety?" Amy asked her. Skye started crying. Midnight got scared and froze. Flare walked over and put his arm over her. "I-i have to... I-i'm...the key of destruction!" Skye pulled the IVs out of her arms and ran into a janitor's closet and sat in the dark. "How could I have lung cancer? I have to sing! Singing is my life." Skye yelled angerly and sadly and quietly to her self. She cried in her hands.

3 TO BE CONTINUED! 3 


	33. Chapter 33

~Skye's P.O.V~ As I was hoverboarding to G.U.N, I was thinking about the way Midnight was glaring at me. I couldn't shake that feeling off. That glare always sent chilles up and down my spine. Maybe this is a good thing though. I mean, I might not be able to control myself all that well. I wouldn't be able to see Kaya either. I bet they all hate me right now. I abandoned Midnight, Shad and Kaya once...now I'm doing it once again. I'm a pathic low life. I have to protect them, even if they hate me or are furious with me right now. Right now, I'm being the real me. The me who doesn't give a shit! Enough of the crying! It is not gonna get me anywhere!

I arrived. I jumped off my hover board and it turned back into a skateboard. I held it in my hand and walked in to turn myself in. "You jacked up bakas wanted me?" The military guards starred at her intensly.

"Target spotted." said one of the G.U.N soldiers into his walkie talkie. Two other guards held me back. Lucky for them I did not struggle or try anything. One of them put me in handcuffs which hurt like helll and the third soldier took my skateboard and walked away with it in his custity. That damn baka! I recieved that skateboard from my parents! Grrr! Now I was about to rip them apart and have them scream like the little boys they really are, but instead I calmed myself down. I had to be watched twenty-four/seven. I don't want to harm anyone. We began to walk to a room. *This is a good and responsible thing to do Skye. You're protecting Shad, Midnight and the others.* That's all that was going through my mind. Was I scared? Yes...alot. Did I care? Not really. I'm doing this for the ones I love with all my heart. My heart in my chest was pounding against my chest so much I feared it would jump out! On the outside though, I played it cool. Where were these guys taking me though?

~Midnight's P.O.V~ I knew I couldn't do anything to stop Skye. One bad yet good thing about our family is, once we have made our mind up...we don't change it. No matter what happens. *Lord, please let my sister Skyler Amy Rose be safe and carefull. Please, oh please.* I kept thinking things such as that. I didn't even notice when Flare walked in.

"Hello there. Anybody home?" He asked. I didn't look up, I could barely hear him to be honest. He kissed me on the mouth and I blushed like crazy. Oh crap! Why? Why the hell does he have to do that just to get my damn attention? I looked up.  
"Yes, Flare?" I asked him trying to hide the fact I was blushing. He smiled at me a little and then he got a serious look.

"How about we cheer up. Skye knows what she's doing Midnight. If I know that hedgehog, she's probably just yelling at the soldiers to fetch her a cup of tea or soda or something." He said followed by a light chuckle. I smiled a little bit then I remembered when Skye slapped me. She looked so firece, scared, brave, like all of the things she hides and is pretending on the outside. I wasn't pretending to be someone's puppet on a string no longer. I couldn't hold it in. My eyes started to glow red. I could feel it.

I clenched my fists and stood up and muttered under my breathe. "Shut the hell up Flare." He looked at me surprised. Not angery nor sad but just simply surprised. "What Midnight?" he asked me kindly.

I spoke louder. "I'm tired of your's and everyone else's letures!" I got louder and louder until I was practically yelling, I didn't notice, Shad, Rosy, Sonic the faker, mother, father or any of the others around me anymore. "I love you Flare but you and everyone else are all pissing me off! I don't need letures and if I get them they should be from Skye. She's the only one who REALLY understands me. She's seen and heard me cry, even under all the lies I tell everyone about me being happy all the time!"

Everyone starred at me. I could feel them starring at me. I didn't fucking care any more! I wasn't even thinking at this point about what I was saying. It's like every little thing I've had bottled up over the years just came bursting out of my mind and out of my mouth. "Midnight, calm down." Flare told me. Pfft! I'm done with hearing that.

"No! I'll do what I please! I was always there in the damn dark. Alone if it weren't for Skye being there right beside me. When those demon things attacked her at school a few years ago I was peterfied! So was she but all you people ever think about is yourselves! You never asked me about having Skye move out, about what I wanted period!"

It was silent. No one and I mean NO ONE said anything. I put on my jet shoes and grabbed my jacket and walked out the door and skated off. I'm so done with pretending. It was because of Skye I have become so strong. I can't blame Skye anymore for hafe the things she does and says. I felt a tear go down my cheek. I was...I couldn't have been... I was crying. 


	34. Chapter 34

~Skye's P.O.V~ As I was hoverboarding to G.U.N, I was thinking about the way Midnight was glaring at me. I couldn't shake that feeling off. That glare always sent chilles up and down my spine. Maybe this is a good thing though. I mean, I might not be able to control myself all that well. I wouldn't be able to see Kaya either. I bet they all hate me right now. I abandoned Midnight, Shad and Kaya once...now I'm doing it once again. I'm a pathic low life. I have to protect them, even if they hate me or are furious with me right now. Right now, I'm being the real me. The me who doesn't give a shit! Enough of the crying! It is not gonna get me anywhere!

I arrived. I jumped off my hover board and it turned back into a skateboard. I held it in my hand and walked in to turn myself in. "You jacked up bakas wanted me?" The military guards starred at her intensly.

"Target spotted." said one of the G.U.N soldiers into his walkie talkie. Two other guards held me back. Lucky for them I did not struggle or try anything. One of them put me in handcuffs which hurt like helll and the third soldier took my skateboard and walked away with it in his custity. That damn baka! I recieved that skateboard from my parents! Grrr! Now I was about to rip them apart and have them scream like the little boys they really are, but instead I calmed myself down. I had to be watched twenty-four/seven. I don't want to harm anyone. We began to walk to a room. *This is a good and responsible thing to do Skye. You're protecting Shad, Midnight and the others.* That's all that was going through my mind. Was I scared? Yes...alot. Did I care? Not really. I'm doing this for the ones I love with all my heart. My heart in my chest was pounding against my chest so much I feared it would jump out! On the outside though, I played it cool. Where were these guys taking me though?

~Midnight's P.O.V~ I knew I couldn't do anything to stop Skye. One bad yet good thing about our family is, once we have made our mind up...we don't change it. No matter what happens. *Lord, please let my sister Skyler Amy Rose be safe and carefull. Please, oh please.* I kept thinking things such as that. I didn't even notice when Flare walked in.

"Hello there. Anybody home?" He asked. I didn't look up, I could barely hear him to be honest. He kissed me on the mouth and I blushed like crazy. Oh crap! Why? Why the hell does he have to do that just to get my damn attention? I looked up.  
"Yes, Flare?" I asked him trying to hide the fact I was blushing. He smiled at me a little and then he got a serious look.

"How about we cheer up. Skye knows what she's doing Midnight. If I know that hedgehog, she's probably just yelling at the soldiers to fetch her a cup of tea or soda or something." He said followed by a light chuckle. I smiled a little bit then I remembered when Skye slapped me. She looked so firece, scared, brave, like all of the things she hides and is pretending on the outside. I wasn't pretending to be someone's puppet on a string no longer. I couldn't hold it in. My eyes started to glow red. I could feel it.

I clenched my fists and stood up and muttered under my breathe. "Shut the hell up Flare." He looked at me surprised. Not angery nor sad but just simply surprised. "What Midnight?" he asked me kindly.

I spoke louder. "I'm tired of your's and everyone else's letures!" I got louder and louder until I was practically yelling, I didn't notice, Shad, Rosy, Sonic the faker, mother, father or any of the others around me anymore. "I love you Flare but you and everyone else are all pissing me off! I don't need letures and if I get them they should be from Skye. She's the only one who REALLY understands me. She's seen and heard me cry, even under all the lies I tell everyone about me being happy all the time!"

Everyone starred at me. I could feel them starring at me. I didn't fucking care any more! I wasn't even thinking at this point about what I was saying. It's like every little thing I've had bottled up over the years just came bursting out of my mind and out of my mouth. "Midnight, calm down." Flare told me. Pfft! I'm done with hearing that.

"No! I'll do what I please! I was always there in the damn dark. Alone if it weren't for Skye being there right beside me. When those demon things attacked her at school a few years ago I was peterfied! So was she but all you people ever think about is yourselves! You never asked me about having Skye move out, about what I wanted period!"

It was silent. No one and I mean NO ONE said anything. I put on my jet shoes and grabbed my jacket and walked out the door and skated off. I'm so done with pretending. It was because of Skye I have become so strong. I can't blame Skye anymore for hafe the things she does and says. I felt a tear go down my cheek. I was...I couldn't have been... I was crying. 


	35. Chapter 35

~Midnight's P.O.V.~ Now looking back, even though Skye was always by my side, I hated her. I hated how strong she was. Or should I say, how strong she thought she, I, father, mother, Aunt Minna and the others thought she was. Inside, she is really no different than I am. Scared, alone, surrounded by the darkness and unable to excape the past, present, and future all together.I had always thought Skye was both mentally and physically stong...guess I was wrong. She is not that strong. I hated her for her strength, for whom she pretended to be infront of everybody else, everything about her. Yet I love her because she is my sister...my older sister who had protected me becuase I refused to fight, afraid I would release my true power. Not my true self but my true power. How could Skye be the key of Destruction? That should be me not her. Maybe she read it wrong? Pfft. Yeah right. When it comes down to it, Skyler is pretty darn intelligent. If she has to read something, she will read everything from the title and auther to the date it was made and where it was published to the index while comprehending everything. I wonder though. Why does she pretend like this? Pretend to be all high and mighty calling all the darn shots? It's so annoying. After thinking so much I stopped walking when I got to the lake. What the...? I was skating to G.U.N. Not the lake! How did I end up skating here? Urgh! Now I have to turn around and- what the heck? I heard something coming from behind me. When I turned around I saw him... .

~Skye's P.O.V.~ After being thrown into the concrete cell, I stayed on the floor. This is better right? For everybody? For them to live? For Midnight to have a normal life along with the old man, mom, Uncle Scrouge, Aunt Minna, Uncle George and the others? Part of me wanted to believe being locked up like this, being away from everyone, being held prisoned was for the best. The other part of me said to run away or fight, keep moving, get out, go away before something bad happens. Next thing I knew, a guard was at my cell telling me to get up. "Why should I?" I asked rather annoyed by everything and everyone. "The commander wants to speak to you now." he said. Oh lovely...you know...I wonder why the commander wanted to speak to me or Midnight? It didn't make any sense. What would the commander want to know? Whatever it is, it better be good.

~Midnight's P.O.V.~ I glared at him. hasn't showed his ugly face in a while. I was very happy about that. Haven't seen him since. Wonder what scheme he had. Whatever it was, it had better be good, for his sake at least. If it's not, then he can kiss his life goodbye. "What is it ?" I asked very inpolitely. Pfft. When it comes to him, I will never use any types of manners.  
He smirked twirling his mustache with his fingers. You know, like a girl does when she's bored? "Oh, nothing. I just thought that you would want your dear sister saved. Guess I was wrong." As he went to turn that stupid round machaine that he was probably stuck in, something came over me.  
"What do you mean? Do you honetly have a plan to get the idiot back?" I asked not skipping a beat.  
"Maybe." he said as he smirked. This does not seem right. What is he up to? He would never be so blunt. Deffintaly not when it came to saving anybody else except for his sorry butt.  
He's like that blue faker, ego too big to even give 1mm of a dent. "Why do you even care Egghead? I mean, it's not like you to be so kind. Dffintaly when it comes to Skye. I thought you hated her?" I said not carring how blunt it seemed. He had something in his mind and I wanted answers to why he was being so 'kind'.

He looked offended. He's not though. I know he isn't. "That hurts Midnight. That really hurts." he wimpered.I rolled my eyes crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Cut the crap exactly is it that you want in order for me to have your help?" I said.  
He smirked again. God, that smirk of his is so revolting. No wonder he has never had a date. He said before speaking, "Midnight, if you must know, I want the chaos emeralds...all of them. And I know that you would do anything to get your sister back no matter how much you hate her right now." he told me. I tightened my fists at my sides and growled. "Forget it! I will not let you get the chaos emeralds. Giving you all seven emeralds would be practically me giving you the privaliage to kill me along with everybody else." When I went to skate away, a metal claw grabbed me. I looked, Metal Sonic? Last time I tried to beat this guy a while back, he almost made me go I turn dark, I can beat him but that's too risky!

"Hands off of my baby niece MetalHead!" I knew that voice! And by the sound of it...she was ticked off. Aunt Minna! Metal Sonic trapped me in a cage and sent missle type things into Aunt Minna's direction. One of the missles hit something...Aunt Minna! I couldn't hold in the gasp. "AUNT MINNA?" I yelled in a panic.

~Skye's P.O.V.~ I felt like I was a criminal. A criminal that just got caught after a seven year murder case from Bones or Law And Order about to go up infront of the judge that was about to put me on the death row. I felt sick to my stomach...like I could throw up then pass out any minute man! I don't like this feeling at all! The guards stopped at a big metal door that opened after they put their I.D. cards up to the scaner thing. Gulp. Just act like you don't care! Act like you normally do! You aren't scared Skye! You aren't scared at all! One of the guards made me sit down at a long table across from somebody, I'm guessing who was the commander of G.U.N? Who knows? All I know is that I want to go home already! The guards left me with this person. "Skyelar Amy Rose. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." a femamine voice said in a almost egaer and sweet tone. She turned her chair to face me. She had black dark pink fur, short hair, and blue eyes. She was really pretty. Something about her threatened me though. "The feeling is mutual. So, why exactly did you want my sister, Midnight, or me here?" I asked in a cold yet cool demeaner. She smiled and got straight to the point. "It's mostly you that I am interested in ." she said, placing my file infront of both of us. I stared at it then looked at her. "How much did you find out in Anti-Mobius?" What? What does Anti-Mobius have to do with anything? Does she mean finding out who and what I am?

3TO BE CONTINUED!3 


	36. Chapter 36

~Midnight's P.O.V.~ I seen something stand up-no, struggling to stand up. It was Aunt Minna! She survived the missle! Well, it really did not surprise me. Aunt Minna was like the rest of us Rose's, stronger as well as intelligent than we let off. "Urrrrrgh! You bastards!" she growled as she threw the missle at Metal Sonic and Eggman. Egghead's eyes got wide as he got hit with Metal Sonic and the missle and flew off screaming in rage, "I'LL GET YOU BACK LATER!" Then he and the Metal Faker were gone. Hopefully forever. I looked at Aunt Minna. She calmed down a little. Not much but enough. "Are you alright, Midnight?" she asked, her eyes closed trying to calm down more. I nodded knowing she didn't see.  
"Yes. Thank you. And you?" I asked.  
She smirked and opened her eyes. "Yeah, now I am." I always loved Aunt Minna. She was so kind when somebody didn't piss her off of course. Not to mention, she was very pretty. No wonder Uncle George married her! Although, sometimes I felt sorry for him. I mean, if he ever pissed her off like Egghead and Metal Faker had, well lets just say that he would be terrified forever. "Midnight, let's go to my place for the time being." she said. I looked at her. I couldn't I had to go help that faking imbosale I call my sister. I shook my head. "Why not?" she asked. I kept quiet and looked away crossing my arms. "If this is because of Skye then it's alright. She can take care of herself. Besides, interferring now will only create more problems in the near future." I did not want to believe something like that but coming from Aunt Minna, I knew it was true. I seighed and walked with her to her's and uncle George's house. This is the most aggraviting life ever!  
~Skye's P.O.V.~ I stared at her in the eyes untill I finally said, "I found out nothing really. Except that I am the princess of Hell and stuff like that." There was something in her eyes. The look in them were like a shocked and scared look. The commander of G.U.N. looked directly into my eyes as if she were searching for something to indicate that I was lieing. No, to convince her that I was lieing.I wasn't though. I wish I were but I was not lieing! It was the truth! I can't help but to think that if all this were lie then it would make everything a whole lot more easier! One thing though, it wasn't that simple. This was not some kind of thing I or anybody else could walk away from.  
"Tell me, Skylar Rose," she started to say, "do you believe any of that?" I just stared at her for I don't know how long. Well...did I? I wasn't sure if I did. I wasn't sure of whate to even believe in anymore! My whole life I was lied to! How could I believe anything? I mean in a way I did believe it. Not only because of some stupid ass book I had read in an anti world but because of everything that has happened; getting attacked by demon things since I was in like third grade, the nightmares I never told anybody about, sister almost dying then meeting my little brother as a teen and telling me how to save her, my father telling me what my mother was, my uncle taking me to Anti-Mobius and seeing everything that was there! It's impossible not to believe if you ask me!

I snapped out of it when the woman called my name. "Skylar Rose? Do you believe any of this?" I nodded. That's all I could do. I didn't have the strength to speak anymore. "I am going to ask you one more time Skylar, do you believe that any of this is true?" she asked once more. Oh my gosh! I hated it when people repeated themselves! Most annoying thing ever! I got pissed at that. Pissed at myself. Pissed at everybody around me. Pissed at everything and everyone. I stood up and walked to the door. She stood as well and yelled, "Skylar Rose! Where do you think you are going? Get back here and tell me whether you believe this or not!" she spat angerily. I turned to face her with my hand on the door knob.

"I don't know. I just don't know what to believe nowadays. Good day." I said calmly then walked out the door. Ignoring her screaming and failed attempts to get me to go back into that room. I just wanted my cd player or my guitar and wanted to sing with my baby sister again! I wanted to get away from here! I wanted to go home! I started making a run for it. I didn't even notice I was running until a guard stopped me. I kept struggling to exscape. It was no use unless I hurt somebody which I didn't want to do. Last thing I remember is being given a shot and everything turning black.

3TO BE CONTINUED!3 


End file.
